The Oracle: Remastered
by Bulba Fett
Summary: What if you were given the choice? Continue on to the after life, or become something greater than you were in life? To have knowledge that no one should have, knowledge of future events, and the power to prevent the worst from ever happening...what would you choose to do? Rewrite of 'The Oracle' Cover Art by me :D
1. Chapter 1: When One Door Closes

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 1: When one door closes…

. . . .

"Jesus...why does Mr. Burns have to be so brutal with his tests?" A young man groaned as he made his way down a busy sidewalk. "I mean, come on! We literally went over that subject like once, a week ago and he put like, nine questions about it!" He whined as he flung up his arms in exasperation.

"I honestly don't know why you had so much trouble with it Roy, I mean it's not like you don't ever pay attention in class or anything, riiiight?" The young man's friend said in a heavily sarcastic tone.

The brown haired young man, Roy, put his hands behind his head and looked away from his friend with a half pouting half deadpanned expression. "Well, maybe if he didn't sound like he didn't want to be there and changed from that crappy monotoned voice he uses, then maybe he'd earn my attention." Roy said in a haughty tone as he and his friend continued to walk down the sidewalk on their way home from school.

Roy, the adamantly complaining young man, was a tall fairly lean you man with a bit of baby fat covering his cheeks. His face was marred with a light peppering of freckles that darkened his relatively pale complexion. Along with his hazel blue eyes he had a long mop of brown hair that curved slightly to the left and reached down to his shoulders.

His friend, standing only a few inches shorter than him snorted as he listened to the boy complain. "Please, like he could tear you away from reading fanfiction on your phone in class, I bet if his head caught on fire you wouldn't look up from your phone long enough to even care."

This earned a snort of humor from the taller boy who then quirked and eyebrow. "Oh, wait. Speaking of which, Derek, do you know if there is a new episode of Naruto up yet?"

Derek thought for a moment before shrugging. "I think so, but it might just be filler again, kinda getting sick of it frankly." He said with a shrug.

Roy furrowed his eyebrows as he dug into his pocket for his phone. "Here let me check…" He said as unlocked his phone and opened Safari.

And in doing this, he didn't notice Derek stop walking.

"Hey, Roy sto-"

' _Hm? What's this.'_ Roy thought as a message popped up on his screen.

Look to your left

And he did, just in time to be crushed by a bus whose brakes stopped working…

. . . .

"Ugh…" A pained groan filled the void. "What hit me…?" Roy said as he started to sit up from his prone position. As he shook his head to get rid of his grogginess, he let his eyes wander to take in his new surroundings.

"Huh…" He thought aloud. "I may be atheist, but I thought the afterlife would be a little more...I dunno...less empty…"

"It isn't, you just are not among the dead yet." A gruff voice said from the void.

Roy spun on his heel as he tried to identify where the voice was coming from, only to find more of the void. "Okay, this is funny and all, but come on, show yourself before I start to really freak out…" He said in a voice that was trying to not sound already freaked out...trying.

"Just follow my voice child and you shall know who I am." The voice call out again.

Now it was safe to say Roy was well and truly freaked out. "Follow the sound of my voice he says...I sooo won't lead you to eternal damnation suffering…" He mused to himself as he began to walk in an unknown direction.

He walked for what seemed like hours, only turning when the voice called to correct his path. He trudged to the void, unaware of what lies ahead.

. . . .

After hours and hours of walking, Roy's feet began to ache, and a noticeable limp found it's way into his step.

Right before he thought he'd collapse, a light entered his view. It was small, and ever so fleeting, but it called out to him from the sea of darkness all the same. Now with a set destination, his energy seemed to renew itself, his drive a little more enforced, and his feet began to move at a hastened pace.

The light grew closer and closer and moved towards it, its light warming him with each step. He grew closer and closer until suddenly, he was upon it.

A small fire flickered in the darkness. Its fuel source, hissing and crackling from the heat. And besides it sat two stumps for sitting...one occupied, and one not.

"Ah, well done on making it here child, you exceeded my expectations of you." The voice called from where the occupied stump was stationed.

Sitting upon the stump by the fire was an elderly man. Though, one of strange design. His hair was spiked against gravity and it was a deep grey in color. Two long bangs hung down to his chin and were bound by a white wrap. He wore a old grey kimono that hid his bodies features but did nothing to hide his face.

And that seemed to be the strangest part.

His eyes were a glowing grey like color that held a ripple pattern in them, originating around the iris and expanding out. Upon his forehead was a strange circular marking, and above that….were his horns.

And something even stranger about this old man was that Roy knew exactly who he was.

"You've gotta be shitting me…" He said to himself in a monotone voice as he stared at the man. "I walk all this way through this hellhole, and what do I find, not heaven, nor hell. No. I find a fucking fictional character from a Japanese comic book series...the Rikudou Sennin...just my fucking luck." He grumbled to himself as he plopped down into the unoccupied stump and let his aching feet rest.

The old sage looked at the with a raised eyebrow before shrugging off the boy's comments. "Aside from your foul use of your language, I am still impressed you were able to make it here. You are the first among thousands to find your way here, and for that I must congratulate you...but you seem to want something else?" The old man stated as he saw the twitching eye of the youth across from him.

Roy snorted as he looked at the old man. "Yeah, first off where am I, and secondly, how do I wake up from this stupid dream and go back to being a college freshman again?" He asked in a not so kind tone of voice which caused the old man the older man to sigh.

"This is no dream child, of that I am certain. And to go back to your life before would only mean your death." He sighed as the younger man paled. "You asked as you awoke in this place, what had hit you…and to that, I can answer with, a bus." The man said, making Roy's jaw clench and his eyes widen.

"S...so you're saying I'm dead? And there is no way back" he asked in a small voice, trying to refrain from letting it crack as the news of his death hit him like a...well...for lack of a better term…like a bus.

The old sage, however, held up and hand to silence the boy before he could continue down the depressing path he was starting to go down.

"You aren't exactly...dead per say. More like...in between life and death. On the cusp of both, but in neither realm."

Roy narrowed his eyes at the sage before leaning forward in his seat. "So...you're saying I'm in some sort of purgatory?" He asked the man in a low voice, prompting the sage to again shake his head.

"Close, but not quite. As your soul was being transferred from your living body to the afterlife, I stopped its travel and placed it here, so that you may find me." He explained, earning a raised eyebrow from the youth.

"And now that I've found you? What happens now?"

"What happens now, is that I am going to give you the option for a second chance at life, that's what." The sage said with a smirk as he watched the boy's eyes widen in response, his jaw promptly hitting the floor in shock. The old sage couldn't help the small chuckle from seeing the boy's shocked silence, and when he received now other smartass comment, he decided to roll with it and kept going.

"There are thousands of worlds out there, each having their own universe and universal laws that govern them. And your world just so happens to be at the center of it at, the birthplace of all other worlds. And my world, just so happens to need someone's help, someone with the knowledge to save it, with the drive and the right reasons to see the task through...someone a lot like you."

"Like me?"

"Like you." The old sage confirmed. "Now, what is your decision? Help this old man bring peace to his world? Or go onto the afterlife and face your judgement before a god that may or may not exist?" The sage asked, to which he earned a startlingly fast reply.

"I'll do it!" Roy cried out before the sage could say anything else. Honestly, who in their right mind would turn that offer down? Go to maybe heaven or hell (most likely hell), or become a world saving ninja massiah? Ninja please!

The sage of six paths merely chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm before raising his hand to stop the excited boy from saying anything else. "Now, before we do anything else, I need you to hold out your hands, palms facing me."

Roy did as he was told, an eyebrow raised in confusion as he watched the old man rise up into the air, his legs crossed and a staff with a circle on one end and a half circle on the other formed behind him.

The sage placed his palms over Roy's and took a deep breath. "Now...I warn you...this is going to hurt."

"Wha-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The young man yelled out in pain as he felt like his veins were going to explode from the inside out. A thick, liquid like feeling ran through his body as his hands began to tremble with pain. Before he could take his hands off the sages, the elderly man gripped them like a vise, keeping him from moving away.

"You mustn't move away until the transfer is complete!" The sage ordered, keeping the boy in his grip as his powered flowed from him over to the young man.

Had his eyes been open, Roy would have noticed that his hands were glowing with power. One hand a radiant gold, shining like the sun, and the other a deep violet, its power surging through his skin and into his very soul.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Another pain filled scream filled the void as he felt a tremendous pressure in his eyes, the force of which made him open them against his will.

His once hazel blue eyes morphed in color and design until they matched the same ripple pattern that the great sage had. His brown hair, rose slightly before bleaching itself a nearly glowing white. And all of the excess body fat he had on his body dissolved and transferred into his muscles, giving them an even more pronounced look to the and a denser feel to them.

And as quickly as the pain came, it passed. The sage released the boy from his grip, prompting him to fall to his knees taking deep, and ragged breaths.

"W-what the shit!?" He yelled as soon as he got his breathing in check. "H-holy fuck! That fucking hurt! Grah!" He continued to shout as he shook out his aching hands.

He looked up at the sage to get some answers, but stopped as soon as he saw the man's condition.

The old man was covered in sweat, his body slumping and his breath ragged. His eyes were closed tight as a small amount of blood flowed from them.

"T-there….It is done…" He said between breaths.

His body slowly floated back down to his stump by the fire, his staff fell unceremoniously to the ground with a loud clatter of noise.

Roy looked at the man with wide eyes, before looking down at his own hands. In his right palm was the symbol of the sun. And in the right was the moon. "Y-you...you gave me your powers?" He thought aloud, earning a raspy chuckle from the sage.

"That I did…you will need them for what are to do. I gave you my chakra, while also unlocking your own. You will be able to access both, so use it wisely. I also gave you my eyes…you now hold possession of the most powerful doujutsu in existence, as well as my otherworldly chakra and knowledge...do not fail me…you are my worlds last, and only hope…"

And as the sage finished his speech, he faded away, the void trembled. And then, everything went white.

. . . .

The next time Roy opened his eyes, it was dark. Not a darkness like the void. No. This was a night time darkness that was illuminated by the high risen moon, and decorated by the millions upon millions of stars in the endless sky.

Taking in a deep breath, the young man slowly sat up from where he lie, groaning slightly from the stiff feeling in his joints, and took in his surroundings.

He was in a small forest clearing surrounded by tall trees and high grass. To his right was a small pond surrounded by an assortment of rocks a lily pads.

Looking down at himself, he noticed that his clothes had changed from his jeans tee-shirt and leather jacket, too a grey kimono that reached down to about mid thigh, held closed by a black obi. His pants were now a black trouser like cloth the pinched down on the mid of his calf and tucked into a black pair of boots.

His kimono's sleeves were long and ended just past his hands, splaying out wide for ease of movement. And under it he wore a black skin tight bodysuit that stretched to his movement and sat on him like a second skin.

Beside him lay a wooden shokujo with a steel top. Along with that was a grey headband that had a note next to it.

He picked up the note and looked at it for a moment. Even though it was written in the language of the Elemental Nations, he was able to read it based on the sage's knowledge passed on to him.

The note read,

'Use the headband to hide your eyes…

You are in the forests about a mile east of Konohagakure no Sato. Good luck child. Bring peace to this world.

And P.S.

Think about getting a new name. Roy Thompson is strange for these lands…'

The young man, now future messiah sighed as he flopped down onto his back as he threw the note into the air.

"Well...this could be fun…"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **I'M BACK BITCHES! Here with the remastered version of The Oracle!**

 **Now, as you may have noticed, there are some differences from the original.**

 **Cole is now Roy (decided I should use my own name, if this is going to be a self insert, might as well go all the way, right?)**

 **Roy is also older than Cole was. (He being 18 instead of 15)**

 **And I've put in A LOT more detail into his arrival than before. So how do you like all of you who complained before that my first chapter for the Oracle sucked! Nananana booboo! :P**

 **This story will be updated every friday like the old one was. I'm going to TRY and make the chapters over 2500 words minimum and work up from there. I hated how short my old chapters were and I just blame myself and the amount of time I gave myself to write them :(**

 **So, I am proud to say, this story is back, better than ever!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Door Opens

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

Chapter 2: A New Door Opens

. . . .

 _Previously…_

 _He picked up the note and looked at it for a moment. Even though it was written in the language of the Elemental Nations, he was able to read it based on the sage's knowledge passed on to him._

 _The note read,_

' _Use the headband to hide your eyes…_

 _You are in the forests about a mile east of Konohagakure no Sato. Good luck child. Bring peace to this world._

 _And P.S._

 _Think about getting a new name. Roy Thompson is strange for these lands…'_

 _The young man, now future messiah sighed as he flopped down onto his back as he threw the note into the air._

" _Well...this could be fun…"_

. . . .

After waiting for the sun to rise, Roy finally decided to stand up and stretch out his tightened muscles and take inventory.

"Alright...I've got a staff, some clothes, knowledge on how to do some of the most powerful jutsu ever created...but none of the experience or skill to actually using them...and I'm only a mile out from civilization...welp, let's be off then I guess." he mused to himself as he turned towards the rising sun and made his way towards where he believed Konoha was.

Only to stop a few feet from where he started.

"...I don't have any papers that say who I am, where I've come from and I still don't have passable name yet...shit." he thought aloud as he hung his head and walked back to the pond and sat on one of the rocks.

"Well...guess I should start with a backstory huh?"

. . . .

After about two hours Roy finally decided to go with the old tried and true traveling merchant excuse, using the Banbutsu Sozo no Jutsu (Creation of All Things Technique) he acquired from gaining the old sage's Rinnegan. This plan however became much more difficult to use however, when he found out using the technique was a bit more difficult than he first thought.

Another two hours passed before he was able to make a simple bag out of nothing, causing him to get winded from the amount of tries it took him to make it.

"God….dammit….why's it….so hard to do!?" he yelled at nobody in particular as he flopped down onto the ground for a quick rest.

" _It's most likely because you do not fully know the composition or image of what you are trying to create. Try with simple things first to get a grasp on the technical aspect of creation and then apply that experience to the creations of other things."_

"...Old man? Am I going crazy or are you in my head?" Roy said in response to the voice in his head, a deadpanned expression was on his face as he waited for a response.

" _Indeed I am child. I may have trusted you to one day bring peace to the world, but I in no way trust you to actually successfully master your abilities and blend in with the world around you without some sort of assistance."_ The Rikudou Sennin proclaimed from within the young Messiah's mind.

Roy nodded his head a few times, quietly grunting in acceptance. "Okay, I can get that and welcome the help. But you wanna know what I'm confused about? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING FOUR HOURS AGO!?" He yelled out at the old man, causing many birds in the area to flee from their perches and take to the sky in fright.

" _Quiet down young one, you do not what to draw suspicion to yourself just yet do you? What if someone caught you yelling at someone who wasn't even there? They would have you in binds and put into a mental institution before you could even comprehend what had happened."_ The sage chided, earning a sheepish laugh from his chosen one.

"Right...so...do I just think to you or something?" Roy asked in a near whisper, trying to hide the fact that he just did something even he himself thought was stupid.

" _Yes."_

" _Ah, good. So, again. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING FOUR HOURS AGO!?"_ He continued on from where he left, this time mentally berating the sage instead of verbally. This earned the young man an embarrassed cough from the elder, causing Roy to smirk. _Caught him_.

" _We-well you see. I was just so...preoccupied, with settling into your mindscape that I forgot to mention that I was here, and could help you learn to do the basics of your abilities, as well as come up with an idea on how to blend in and such."_ The old sage deftly maneuvered around the subject causing Roy to frown.

The young Rinnegan bearer just sighed and shook his head before sitting up off the ground. Sitting cross legged in the middle of the clearing his expression turned serious as he continued speaking with the sage. " _So, walk me through this. What should I start with if I want to eventually make complicated items?"_

" _In all honestly I think you should focus on your other skills before diving right into the Banbutsu Sozo. But I have to say I am impressed that you were able to make anything at all with your limited knowledge, control, and skill. Even with the perfect chakra control the Rinnegan allows you, the Banbutsu Sozo is an incredibly difficult technique and for being able to create anything that wasn't a Gudoudama_ (Truth Seeking Ball) _or a Chakra Receiver Rod, I congratulate you. But, you should really start on your other skills first."_ The sage explained to the youth, earning a nod from the boy before he stood back up and stretched out his arms and back.

" _So, what's first 'Sensei'."_ He asked while adding a bit of condescension to the word 'Sensei'. Roy smirked as he heard quiet snort from the sage as the old man shook his head in the boy's mindscape.

" _Well, first off, we should at least try and get a basic understanding of one of the paths to the Rinnegan. I believe either the Preta path or the Deva path is what we should start with. However, with the Preta path, you'd need to know how to use jutsu as well as test the abilities of the path, which could be highly dangerous for someone with so little experience as you, so we are going to start with the Deva path."_ Hagoromo explained before clearing his throat.

" _Now,"_ he began. " _The first thing to know about the Deva path is that the amount of time between each use of either the Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push), or Bansho Tennin (Heavenly Pull) is completely reliant on how much chakra you use with it. The same could be said for the amount of power it has. With the Shinra Tensei you could either push a single leaf out of a tree with a small burst of chakra and pinpoint aim, or you could sent the entire tree to the stratosphere with enough chakra added to it. This however, would cause your time between uses to increase."_ He explained.

" _Now, I want you to try and push that rock over there by the pond, into the pond."_ He ordered. " _First you must focus chakra into your eyes and call upon the Deva Path for guidance, and then place out your palm and redirect the chakra in your eyes to it, and then expel it outwards."_

Taking a deep breath in, and then letting it slowly back out, Roy used his perfect control over chakra to channel a small amount into his eyes, causing them to dimly glow with power. " _I call upon the Deva Path to blow away my fears…"_ he mentally chanted. Before redirecting the chakra as instructed. "Shinra Tensei!" he called out as he felt the force of his attack leave from his palm, locked in on the position of the rock.

After a slight shake, the child sized rock lifted off the ground and flew into the pond with a loud splash.

After seeing his move successfully work Roy pumped his fist into the air and whooped in joy. "Alright! Jedi powers for the win!" he cheered as he smirked evilly. "Now if only I could do the Jedi mind trick, that would be awesome…" he snickered to himself before directing his words inwards.

" _So how was that!"_ He mentally asked with a smirk, earning a grunt from the old sage.

" _It was well done indeed. You have been breaking my expectations of you for a while now, well done."_ He complimented the young man, earning a wide smile from him.

"Hehe, yeah, I'm awesome…" he chuckled to himself as he put his hands behind his head. Within his mindscape the old sage just sighed and shook his head at the young man's actions.

" _Well, in any case, don't let this go to head. You still have a long way before you can effectively use it in battle. That application of Shinra Tensei took you five seconds to do, and with your minimal mastery of the Path, it'll take it seven seconds for you to be able to use it again."_ He explained before clearing his throat once more. " _I want you to continue working on Shinra Tensei until there is nothing left to blast into the pond. With the more you use the path, the better your mastery of it will get, increasing your draw speed as well as shortening the cooldown."_

Roy blinked a few times before grinning. " _Wow old man, I didn't think you knew how to talk like a gamer. I mean, using terms like draw speed and cooldown? I must be rubbing off on you a bit."_ The young man said with a light chuckle. Hearing the boy's thoughts the sage huffed in annoyance.

" _Considering your thoughts and memories are something I just finished looking through, it's no wonder I picked up a few things from it. Honestly child, you really should have applied yourself to your studies instead of goofing off with all those video games and such."_ he commented offhandedly, making Roy frown.

" _Yeah, well...that doesn't really matter anymore now does it?"_ he told the sage in a slightly clipped tone, showing he was still a little broken up about not being able to see his friends or family ever again, but seemed to be doing a damn good job at hiding it.

The sage just sighed in response and decided to switch the subject, hoping to not make his chosen one any more bitter than he already secretly was.

" _Well...in any case, those rocks aren't going to move themselves, hop to it."_

" _...Right! Let's get to work then!"_

. . . .

It was around midday when Roy stopped practicing with the the Deva Path of the Rinnegan and took a break to come up with a way to successfully infiltrate the ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato.

" _What do you mean my plan won't work!? It's a tried and true method that has worked for countless years and generations!"_ Roy raged as at the old sage for turning down his traveling merchant idea. He knew he didn't have any papers or merchandise, and so what if he had to hide his eyes and most likely act blide!? He was gonna make it work dammit!

The sage just sighed as he listened to his chosen one rant on and on about how good of an idea it was to be a traveling merchant to the point of not wanting to look at reason. Finally having enough of it, he decided to use his stern voice. " _Now listen here, child."_ he started off, instantly getting Roy to shut up. " _I've had it up to here with your incessant whining. Now, we are going to talk about this like civilized adults and come up with a plan that will actually WORK! Do you understand!?"_

" _Yes sir!"_ Was Roy's immediate response as he stiffened and nodded several times. " _So...any ideas?"_ he asked after a pregnant pause between the two, earning a gurgling sigh from the old man.

" _S...Shut up!"_ the flustered old man replied before huffing to himself. " _Get back to training, try using the Bansho Tennin to get the rocks, and only the rocks, back out of the pond."_

Roy sighed as he shook his head, a slight smirk played across his features. " _Not so easy as it seems now is it old man?"_

" _Get to work!"_

" _Hai hai…"_

. . . .

"Inu, any news on the disturbance the village barriers felt?" Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato asked his personal Anbu guard, Inu.

Inu was a tall young man with spiked grey hair. He wore the normal Anbu captain armor and the mask that was his namesake, the dog mask. As he knelt before his Kage, Inu reached into his supplies pouch on his hip and pulled out a small scroll. "This is a report from what our sensors could find. Any further information will needed will have to be gotten by a scouting team." He said as another Anbu appeared out of seemingly nowhere, taking the scroll from Inu's hands and placing it on the Hokage's desk.

Blowing out a drag from his pipe, Hiruzen opened the scroll and quickly skimmed through the contents.

" _Hmm...a Kage level chakra signature one mile outside of the village sending an unusual pulse of chakra into the area in a near perfectly timed interval? Strange...very strange…"_ The old Kage thought to himself. Taking another long drag from his pipe he hummed in thought as he placed the scroll down onto his old desk.

"I want you to get me Ondori (Rooster), Tokage (Lizard), and Tori (Bird) here as soon as possible, I know they are on their day off but they are my best scouts in the village right now. Tell them to be ready for a three day stakeout on the homefront. This is going to be an A ranked mission. Now go." He instructed his personal Anbu, earning a nod from the teen before he Shunshin (Body Flicker) out of the office in a inaudible blur of movement.

After Inu's departure, Hiruzen turned to the other Anbu in the room. "And I want you to get me Mitarashi Anko, and Morino Ibiki. We may need them to use their...special skills, incase we are forced to capture this unknown shinobi." He commanded, and after the Anbu gave a dutiful nod, he too was out of the office with nary a sound, just a blur of movement and he was gone.

Now that his office empty, save for himself. The old Shinobi no Kami activated a hidden seal on the bottom of his desk, causing a small plume of smoke to appear on the top of the desk. Once the smoke cleared, on the top of the desk sat a crystal ball, resting on a crimson pillow.

Taking one last drag from his pipe, Hiruzen tapped out the ashes and rested his hands over the ball. "Now," he started in a quiet, inquizitive tone. "Let's see who just so happened to appear outside of _my_ village…"

. . . .

" _The first thing you need to know about the Bansho Tennin is that the speed you want to move something, and the weight of said object or person, completely relies on how much chakra you use in the initial casting of the jutsu. Unlike the Shinra Tensei, where you just use brute force to blast an object or person away from you in a singular blast of chakra, you can increase the power of your pull by adding more chakra while casting the jutsu. Here, try pulling that large rock out of the pond by starting with a small amount of chakra and then steadily increasing the amount until it reaches your hand."_ The sage instructed, earning a nod in affirmation from his student.

" _Right…"_ Roy started before taking a breath and raising his hand towards the rock. " _I call upon the Deva path to ensnare my enemies…"_ He applied the mental chant before he felt the surge of chakra rush to his eyes and then slowly flow to his palm.

"Bansho Tennin!" he called, letting a small amount of chakra flow from his palm and reach out for the rock. Once his chakra made contact the rock began to shake in its spot, but remained rooted under the water.

" _Now, slowly add in more chakra…"_ Hagoromo told the boy in a quiet voice as to not break his concentration.

After another small breath, he did as he was told, slowly opening the floodgates of his chakra flowing from his eyes and out of his palm, increasing the force of his pull. The rock in the water began to shake even harder, trying to pry itself free from its muddy trap in the water. Until, like the snap of a twig, it shot out of its bonds and through the water and finally into Roy's awaiting hands.

However, he forgot just how large the rock was, and at the force he was pulling it, he was knocked clean on his ass from the rock colliding with him. "Ooff!"

Now laid sprawled on his back, Roy shook his head and cursed to himself about stupid powers and stupid old men for not warning him. All the while the sage was trying to withhold a laugh. He was about to tell the boy to keep going at it until he could control it properly, until he froze in mid start.

" _Hm? What's up ol-"_

" _Shut up and put your headband on over your eyes now!"_ the sage warned Roy, getting the young man to quickly grab his headband and slide it over his eyes.

" _The hell old man!? What's up with you all of a sudden?"_ An irritated Rinnegan bearer asked the voice in his head. His response was a rumbling chuckle from the old man.

" _Well...its seems that there is someone who still has the skills to use my crystal ball...one of my easier trinkets to use, but none the less...Be careful child, you are being watched."_ he warned the boy, causing his eyes to widen underneath their cover.

" _Wait...did you say crystal ball? Then were probably being watched by Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage...well shit this isn't good. How did they find us already?"_

" _I do not know...but for now, just try and find your staff, you'll need it to walk around now…"_

. . . .

"Hm? What's this?" The Sandaime Hokage mused as he watched the current source of what had his shinobi scrambling for answers. It was just a teen, probably not even in his twenties, a blind teen at that. He had seemed to of dropped his walking staff and was searching for it on the ground.

Hiruzen's musing was interrupted as seven figures entered his office. Inu was kneeled before his Kage along with the other Anbu that was sent off along with him to retrieve Hiruzen's selected people.

"Hokage-sama, mission accomplished." Inu said in his lazy tone of voice. This earned a nod from the Kage before the old man began to pack more tobacco into his pipe.

"Very good, you two are dismissed." he said, getting nods from the two Anbu before they silently left the office once again. Now that they were gone, he lit his pipe with a bit of fire manipulation and took a slow drag. Letting out the smoke from his lungs, he looked at the five he had called to his office.

The three Anbu, Ondori, Tokage, and Tori, were all kneeling with their heads bowed. While the other two were looking at him expectantly.

One of the two was Morino Ibiki, the recently assigned head of Intelligence and Torture, or I&T for short, after the former head retired so that he could take better care for his young daughter. Ibiki was a very tall man that wore the standard trench coat that came with his job. He also wore a bandana over his scalp that held his Hitai-ate. His face was heavily scarred from his many years of service in the shinobi ranks.

His partner, and current second in command of I&T, was the sixteen year old Mitarashi Anko. She was an average height young woman that stood next to her partner with her usual cocky smirk. She also wore the standard trench cloak of I&T, however, instead of the usual dark blue and black coloring, she went with a light brown coat with a purple lining. Under that she wore a fishnet armor shirt that meshed into a pair of fishnet shorts leading down to the mid of her thigh. On top of the shorts was a brown miniskirt that, without the aid of the trench coat, would easily leave little to imagination about her figure. Her purple hair was pulled back into a fanned out ponytail, with her Hitai-ate keeping her bangs from covering her dark brown eyes.

"So jiji!" she started, getting her partner's eye to twitch from the way she had addressed their military dictator. "What poor soul needs a stern talking to today?"

Chuckling at the girls enthusiasm, Hiruzen looked back to his crystal ball to see that the youth had found his staff and was meandering blindly around the pond he was by, trying to find a place to sit down.

"A very strange one, Anko-san...a strange one indeed…"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **So, chapter two is out of the way! And it was pretty long for my standards at that too :P**

 **I'd like to thank all of you guys who have reviewed so far, it's good to be back, and it's great to have reviews from all of you again XD**

 **In fact, I'm going to respond to those reviews right now!**

 **Vulkhanos:** **Don't worry, there will be. THERE WILL BE :]**

 **Daveycrockett100:** **Thank you! But, please, I'd like a bit more to a review. Like, why was it a 'Sweet Job'? I'd like to know just what you liked about it so I could make it even better! XD**

 **OfficerShadowcat:** **THANKS! It's good to hear from you again bro! And thank you for your continued support! XD**

 **Calicokitty402:** **I am too!**

 **Guest:** **It's good to be back :P**

 **Kishinakutskikronoslvl78killa:** **Um… Okay? Eisenhower to you too?**

 **Bowser Jr's Descendant:** **Thank you! I was aiming for 'Much better than the original'! XD And to the second part...kinda. As you can see in this chapter, it will be MUCH different. Characters are older, events are changed, and the sage is here for the ride :P Look forward to some of the same stuff, but also a whole new arsenal of new things to enjoy! :D**

 **Again, thank you all for reviewing! It's what keeps stories alive!**

 **So,**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Path Is Made

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 3: With A New Door Open, A New Path Is Made

. . . .

 _Previously_

" _So jiji!" she started, getting her partner's eye to twitch from the way she had addressed their military dictator. "What poor soul needs a stern talking to today?"_

 _Chuckling at the girls enthusiasm, Hiruzen looked back to his crystal ball to see that the youth had found his staff and was meandering blindly around the pond he was by, trying to find a place to sit down._

" _A very strange one, Anko-san...a strange one indeed…"_

. . . .

" _So...how long do I have to wait here like this?"_ The young Rinnegan bearer asked the elderly voice in his head.

" _Long enough for them to either come and try to kill you, take you in for trespassing, or leave you alone because of how pathetic you look."_ The Rikudou Sennin replied, earning an annoyed twitch from his host. Growling slightly, Roy almost shot up from his spot to yell at the old man, but was interrupted before he could.

" _You know I'm right, they're watching you, most likely because of the amount of chakra we've been throwing around...I could have sworn we were outside of their barriers...sorry, this is my fault completely."_ The sage apologised, staving off the young adults anger. Roy just responded with a disgruntled grunt, not wanting to continue on the topic.

" _You know I'm going to need a name right? If they come here and start asking questions, I'm going to have to tell them something."_ Roy started up after a moment of silence between the two. The old sage sighed and started to think of a way to get through this situation.

Little that it mattered though, because they're folly were already there.

" _Well shit…"_ Roy thought as five figures dropped in from the treetops, silent as a ghost. The only reason he knew they were even there was for the fact that he could sense their chakra's presence. Letting his new found senses spread out further, he could sense them all.

Five in total. They each had a large amount of chakra, at least in his opinion. None of them had anywhere near the amount he had from the sage, but he did know they had to be at least Jonin level each.

" _Well….let's play this by ear then…"_

"You there," one of the five called out, and if his senses were correct, it was the one on the far right. He was stationed on the surface of the pond. Another of the five was slowly making his way behind the young Rinnegan bearer, remaining as silent as possible. A third was staying firmly in front of him, slowly channeling chakra through their limbs in case they needed to act quickly.

And the final two, the two with the least chakra of the five, were standing just outside of the clearing, staying together and observing from their positions.

After his initial scan of the area, he hardened himself to start his little self made operation.

"Who's there!?" Roy called out, feigning being surprised rather well. He nearly shot up from his sitting position while grabbing his shakujo with both hands, waving it out in front of him. "If you're bandits, back off! I ain't got nothin worth takin'!" he yelled out, waving his staff around menacingly while he turned his head from side to side, 'trying' to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"Woah, calm down there kid." The Ondori called out from his position behind Roy, raising his arms up in a placating manner, only to sweatdrop when the teen just shot up from his seat to spin around to face where the new voice was coming from, only for the kid to trip and land on his side. "Ugh…" Ondori sighed before taking a few steps towards the young man.

"We're not Bandits kid," he continued as he moved forward. "We're Konoha Anbu, and we'd like to know why you're trespassing in a Konohagakure forest so far from the main road."

"So you're Anbu? Like, those block op assassin guys for Konoha? Oh thank the Sage!" the kid cried out as he slowly stood back up, using his staff to keep him upright. "I've been lost for days!" he continued, his enthusiasm making the surrounding Anbu flinch back slightly. "I was traveling with a small group of merchants until we were attacked by a band of Bandits! They took all of my money and left me with a little food to live off of and left me in the forest." He explained, the Sage's voice in his head feeding him hints and tips on what to say.

If it wasn't for the mask, one could see Tokage's eyebrow raise in suspicion. "Oh really? And why would the bandits leave you?" he asked in a curious tone, not exactly buying what the kid was selling.

Roy turned to where the voice came from and just stared in it's general direction with a deadpanned expression on his face...or at least it was what he hoped it looked like, blindfold and all kinda messed with his expressions. "Oh, they just thought I would die in the woods alone anyway, you know…" he started before giving them a large, condescending smile and waving his hand in front of his face. "I'm blind." he finished in a monotone voice that caused a certain hidden Kunoichi to snort in amusement.

Ibiki sent a pointed look at his partner, earning a sheepish smile from her. "Come on," she whispered. "It was pretty obvious." Ibiki just looked at her before he turned away from her to look back at the three Anbu and their target.

"...yeah I guess it kinda was." he agreed, getting Anko to smile devilishly.

"I bet he'll be a fun one to crack…sarcastic ones are always screamers…"

Back with the Anbu, they were wondering what to do. There was something obviously fishy about the kids story. But at the same time, how could a blind kid do anything they should worry about?

Finally giving into the situation, Tori decided to do the reasonable thing and start asking real questions. "Alright kid, calm down. What's your name?" he asked as he stopped inching forwards and scratched the back of his head in exasperation.

The young man they had circled hesitated for a moment, not long enough for most people to catch, but to the two hidden in the trees, it was definitely noticeable. However, they were forced to forget the young man's hesitation, for the name he gave them startled every person in attendance.

"My name is Roku...Uzumaki Roku."

. . . .

In his office, Sarutobi Hiruzen was watching the events of the encounter from his crystal ball with a hard expression in his eyes.

" _Could he really be one of the survivors?"_ he thought to himself. " _No….he's too young….a child of one? Maybe. But he doesn't have their trademarked red hair….Well, neither does Naruto-kun….I need to look into this…"_ He thought as he took a long drag from his pipe, he was about to call in a few more Anbu to call the group he sent out back and to bring the young man with them, until his door flung open, which was then followed by a childish voice.

"Jiiijiiii!" A small blond called as he rushed into in a flurry of movement, quickly crossing the threshold and hiding behind the old man. As the small blond boy hid behind the national leader of Konohagakure, a very irate woman entered the room.

"Naruto! I've had it for the last time! You and your pranks have gone too far! Hokage-sama! I humbly ask permission to remove this threat from my orphanage at once!" A middle aged woman with greying black hair yelled as she followed after the boy.

Hiruzen looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, did a three year old do to earn eviction from one of _my_ orphanages?" he asked in a unbelieving tone, placing a firm hand on the young boy's shoulder to comfort the obviously scared boy.

"I didn't do it you old hag!" Naruto screamed at the woman, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His small hands grabbed onto Hiruzen's cloak like a vise as he slowly began to tremble.

The woman was having none of that as she glared at the boy. "Quiet you little monster. I have five of the other kids tell me you did it now remove yourself from Hokage-sama this instant!" she scolded the boy, however, her harsh words earned a stern glare from the Kage.

"Oh? Again, as your Hokage, I demand that you tell me what he did wrong, and you best keep your voice in check in my presence Kana-san, or I will have you removed from this office." he demanded in a cold, yet calm tone, getting the woman to pale considerably before she began to stutter out a response.

"W-w-well you-you see Hokage-sama. Little Hideki-kun was climbing one of trees in the orphanage's yard, next thing I know, this little brat throws a rock at him, hitting him in the head and sending him to the hospital with a concussion and a broken arm! And, as you know Hokage-sama, violence is strictly forbidden at the orphanage and I believe that this bad of a violation deserves a severe punishment." she explained, giving the Hokage a pleading look before sending a sharp glare at Naruto to keep him quiet.

Hiruzen thought for a long moment, taking a deep drag from his pipe as his age began to show a bit. He had hoped the villagers didn't try and force Naruto out of the orphanage. But it seemed his hopes would be dashed yet again at what he could expect from his village. Releasing the smoke from his lungs he shook his head of those terrible thoughts about his own village before looking down to Naruto, the boy was staring at him with a pleading look, as he began to cry and mouth out that he didn't do it over and over again.

Releasing a long and sad sigh he nodded his head and looked at the woman. "Fine...you may leave now Kana-san. I will deal with Naruto-kun for now." he said in a defeated tone as the woman brightened and bowed her head before quickly leaving the office.

Naruto was looking at the old man in horror. He swore he had done nothing wrong, he wasn't even outside when it happened. How could his Jiji just accuse him of being guilty like that?

The boy was brought out his thoughts when a gentle hand placed itself on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the saddened face of the Hokage looking down on him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," he began. "I'll find you a nice apartment you can stay in, and I'll even give you enough money to be able to live comfortably. Heck, it'll be like your a three year old grown up." he said, hoping that his words would get the boy out of his depressed funk, and to his relief, it seemed like it had. However, before Naruto could respond, his office door opened yet again.

This time however, the people entering made their presence known with proper manners. "Hokage-sama," Tokage announced as he and the rest of his squad entered the room, followed by a young white haired man with a blindfold. "We brought in the man who set off our barrier sensors as requested." he reported with a small bow.

Hiruzen looked from Naruto to the young man in front of him and sighed, but then an idea came to him, one he didn't know would work or not. Clearing his throat he looked at the young man, taking in his posture and his body language. He seemed...anxious.

"Welcome young man. I take it you are the one that my men have been getting so worked up about?" the Kage asked, feigning surprise as he looked at the young man in front of him. Next to Hiruzen, Naruto looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. Something about this guy felt, strangely familiar to him, like he had met him somewhere before but couldn't remember where for the life of him.

The white haired man bowed in front of the Hokage. "I am sorry for the problems I may have caused you and your village Hokage-sama." he apologised, making Hiruzen a little sheepish at his words.

Putting up a hand to keep the boy from continuing, and then putting it back down remembering that wouldn't work, he chuckled lightly. "Now now, there's no need for that. It's not everyday we have someone like yourself get lost in our woods. It just surprised us is all." he said to the young man, making the stiff teenager loosen up a bit.

Moving to take a drag from his pipe, and then stopping due to the toddler in the room, Hiruzen cleared his throat before getting down to business. "Now, young man. Would you care to tell me how you came to be lost in our woods?" he asked in a calm, yet demanding tone, causing the white haired teen to frown slightly.

"I believe you already know how I came to be here, Hokage-sama, since you were watching the whole event from here." Roy decided to take a gamble and use a bit of his knowledge to push Hiruzen into a corner. And it seemed to work as his advanced hearing caught a small, sharp intake of air from the old man, clearly being surprised by the boy's words.

"Oh? And would you care to explain how you came upon this knowledge _Roku-san_?" he asked, emphasizing the young man's name to clearly show he had in fact been watching the events from the forest.

Cracking a small grin, Roy pressed his advantage. "Oh, you very well know that my clan produced some of the best sensors in the five nations, Hokage-sama. I felt your eyes on me even before your five shinobi came and _found_ me in that clearing." he replied with a cocky grin that made Hiruzen's eye twitch slightly.

"You're a shrewd one, aren't you Roku-san." he said to the young man, more of statement then a question. Roku just shrugged in return.

"Guilty as charged I guess, but isn't that how people are supposed to survive in this world. Especially since my clan was so widely hunted in the first place?" he countered, his smirk dropping slightly on the subject he just brought up.

Hiruzen also noticed the drop in attitude and paled slightly. To him, the Uzu Massacre was one of, if not the greatest blunders in Konoha's history. They had sworn allegiance to Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, and they failed them when they were in their darkest hour, causing the once great clan to become nearly extinct, sending its surviving members across the nations in exile and hiding. It was only luck that one Uzumaki Kushina had been transferred to Konoha three years before the incident.

The Hokage was brought out of his thoughts when the young man spoke again.

"And with that, I bring up why I have traveled here, Hokage-sama." Roku began, making Hiruzen look at him curiously. "I wish to know if it was true that there were any of my family surviving here. I have heard rumors all across the nations that there was at least one of my Clan remaining here. I believe her name was Uzumaki Kushina?" he asked, _unintentionally_ opening a can of worms that Hiruzen swore he would forget never opening before.

"...Uzumaki...Kushina? Jiji...who's Uzumaki Kushina?" a quiet and meek voice asked next to the Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed and was about to answer the young boy, but was cut off when the Uzumaki Survivor spoke up once again.

With a small smile Roku (A/N: Roy will now be called Roku from here on unless he is speaking to the sage or things are being told from his POV) bent down till he was crouching at Naruto's level. "Why, what do we have here? What is your name little one?" he said with a calming tone.

Naruto looked over to the strange man he had just met. His eyes had tears threatening to spill out as he regarded the man. Again, he felt it. A small pang from somewhere within him telling him he knew this man, _but from where_!?

"N-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." he replied in a slightly sheepish voice. He saw the man's smile widen slightly, though it had a bit of sadness in it as well. Reaching out and placing a hand out in front of Naruto, his fingers curled up into a fist.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Naruto-kun. My name is Roku, Uzumaki Roku."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Alrighty guys! Another chapter under the belt, and another Friday going bye! Ugh, I actually almost didn't get this chapter done...Too much Smite :P**

 **Now, thank you all for the amazing reviews so far, and to show you I care, I'm going to answer a few of them :D**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Byakudan** **: Sorry, but I'm not really one to write about the filler/movie characters, I just don't feel like they are very good characters/really have any relevance to any of my stories. So I will not be adding Shion to Naruto's pairing. I also don't enjoy Harems or multiple Wives in my stories (Or any other stories really, they're just unrealistic). I have a hard enough time writing romance that something as impossible as an actual Harem working with my writing style would just be REALLY crappy, and I don't like giving you crappy stories. :/**

 **Hii-tan** **: Good to see you here BTW. But yeah, I goofed and got it reversed, my B. :P**

 **Kyuzo3567** **: Good to know I'm doing something right XD. I hope you continue to stick around, and I also hope you enjoy this story! I also feel like this is more of a OC character than a self insert, I'm just using my name/looks and stuff, but whatever floats yer boat :D**

 **Johnsontaiwo57** **: I honestly don't think I've weakened the Rinnegan at all, dude hasn't really trained with it/used it yet so I don't know how it's weakened :/**

 **And with the Sharrinegan, my hypothesis is that Sasuke got that because of the combination of his Mangekyou Sharingan and the Rinnegan. The Rikudou Sennin, for all of his power and awesomeness, didn't have the Sharrinegan, just the Rinnegan. So when he transferred his powers/eyes over to Roy, they didn't mutate into the Sharrinegan.**

 **END OF REVIEWS!**

 **Anyway guys, I very much hope you liked this chapter, and THANK YOU for your continued support! XD**

 **Also, who caught my little play on words? Roku (Six)...Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths)? Anyone? Whatever...**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Maelstrom Of Joy

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 4: Upon That New Path Is A Maelstrom Of Joy

. . . .

 _Previously_

" _N-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." he replied in a slightly sheepish voice. He saw the man's smile widen slightly, though it had a bit of sadness in it as well. Reaching out and placing a hand out in front of Naruto, his fingers curled up into a fist._

" _Well, it is very nice to meet you Naruto-kun. My name is Roku, Uzumaki Roku."_

. . . .

Naruto looked at the man with wide eyes. The tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes fell freely as he stared in shock at the man. Slowly, the small boy lifted his right hand, and pressed his knuckles against Roku's offered hand.

Roku's smile brightened as he felt the blonds knuckles press against his, but before he could say anything else, a weight slammed into his midsection, and he felt a small pair of arms try to wrap around his frame, and then a pair of legs. After a brief moment, Roku figured out what was happening.

The little Uzumaki had nearly tackled him trying to cling to the only 'family' he had in his life, softly crying into his chest. Looking down at the boy, or at least just tilting his head down to him. Roku gained a look of surprise, mixed with confusion.

"Uuhhh…" was his intelligent response to the situation. Shift his head up to where the Hokage was, he could just feel the man's amused smirk. Moving his head back down to the small child holding on to him like a lifeline, he set his staff down and brought up his arms into a clumsy hug, which made Naruto loosen his hold on the man slightly, but he didn't let go completely.

"Ne, ne, *sniff* are-are you going to stay with me? *sniff*" the boy asked as he tried to keep from crying, sniffing and looking up to the man who was what he already considered his family. Tears still spilling from his eyes as he looked up, his grip tightening on the older Uzumaki.

Roku heard the boy's words and froze. Those simple words, set something off in him. It felt like a nail was driven through his heart as he heard the desperate tone of the boy, just wanting someone to be his family. Tears poked at his covered eyes as he began to smile lightly and loosen his tensed shoulders. Bringing him closer and tightening his hug, he nodded to the little blond.

"Of course Naruto-kun...what kind of family would I be if I left you all alone? I'll be here...if the Hokage allows it?" he said in an almost shaky voice, struggling with all his might to not let it crack. He tilted his head towards where Hiruzen was still sitting, a soft smile set into his features. The old man gave a quiet sigh and nodded his head.

"Who would I be to deny Naruto-kun the Family he needs, and deserves?" he said in an accepting tone. "Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, Roku-san. I will have Inu here escort you out and to an apartment you and Naruto-kun can have." he said, just as Inu shunshined into the office in mid bow.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Inu replied to the Kage, turning to the new 'family' with a small smile hidden behind his mask. "If you just remain still, I can have us over there with a few seconds." he said before placing a hand on Roku's shoulder and making a half Tora handsign. "Whenever you're ready Roku-san."

"Let's go Inu-san." he said with a nod, just before him, Naruto, and Inu disappeared in small plume of smoke.

Watching them leave, Hiruzen relit his pipe and took a deep and long drag from it, letting the slight burn from the smoke and taste of tobacco calm his nerves before expelling it from his lungs in a long sigh. "Tokage, Ondori, come here please." he called, instantly getting the two Anbu to appear before him in a kneeling position.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Ondori asked for the both of them, a curious tone to his voice due to the way their Hokage addressed the two of them. Hiruzen took a moment to look at the two of them before taking a quick puff from his pipe.

"I want you two to watch young Roku-san...there is something about him that sets me on edge. His chakra levels are extraordinarily high, but that can be explained through the fact that he is an Uzumaki, they have always had enormous chakra reserves...but there is something in his mannerisms that confuses me...it's as if he is not used to being blind, or that he isn't blind at all." he ordered while blowing out the smoke in his lungs. Giving them one final look, he waved them off. "Just...watch him for a while. If he seems hostile, remove him. If he appears to be an asset to the village...well I trust your judgement either way…"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the two Anbu exclaimed as one before leaving in a silent shunshin.

Turning in his chair, Hiruzen stared out his window to the village below. A small frown marring his features.

"Uzumaki Roku...just who are you to react like that to Naruto-kun's words?"

. . . .

"And here we are." Inu stated in his usual lazy vernacular. The tall Anbu agent stood next to Roku and Naruto in front of a apartment door on the top floor of the apartment complex. The room was the only one on the floor and had an outside entrance as well as a balcony looking over the market district of Konoha.

Handing over the keys to Naruto, since Roku wouldn't be able to open the door quick enough for the excited three year old, he gave them a half assed salute promptly disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The excitable blond didn't even register that Inu had left, due to him being too busy with the door to his new home. Quickly unlocking the door, he ran into the main room and looked around with wide, excited eyes. "Awesome!" he cheered as he ran through each of the rooms with his arms out from his sides. After making his way through each of the rooms, there being two bedrooms and a single bathroom, along with a sitting area and kitchen. He opened the sliding door to the balcony and looked over the edge of the railing.

"Woah…" he breathed out as he saw the view of the village. Them being at the top floor of one of the taller buildings in Konoha, he had a very extravagant view the village he called home. He could see all the way to the west training fields, and he could also see a bit of the lake by the Uchiha district.

"So Naruto-kun…" Roku spoke up for the first time since they had left the Hokage Tower, almost making the small blond jump in surprise, due to him almost forgetting he was there. "Do you like your new home?" he asked with a warm smile, making Naruto nod while grunting in agreement.

"Uh-huh! Neh, neh, Roku-niisan. Are you really going to stay with me here!?" The boy asked with stars in his eyes. Roku just smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Didn't I already say I would? So, what do you say you show me around the house?" he asked the boy with a bright smile, earning a happy shout from Naruto, who proceeded to grab onto Roku's hand and drag him around the house.

All throughout, both Roku and Naruto had broad smiles as they began to bond.

. . . .

" _So...how are you taking the transitions?"_ The voice of the Rikudou Sennin asked his host who laid awake in his bed.

Roku was laying on his back, eyes open and staring at the ceiling, a blank expression across his features. He had been laying there for a few hours now. The sun had long since fell and the moon was beyond its apex and began its descent. Sighing softly, Roku finally closed his eyes as he processed the sage's words.

"You know…" he began to respond aloud to the sage, a hushed whisper was all he needed. "I've...always wanted to be a parent. It's actually been my dream to be a father one day. Not to be rich, famous, or even that successful. As long as I could have been...something. A loving father, a big brother...something." another sigh escaped him, just before he gave a small mirthless chuckle. "It only took me dying and coming to an alternate world to actually fulfill that dream…"

Hagoromo listened to his hosts small speech, wincing as he heard the defeated tone he had used. The sage knew too well why his host felt this way. He had seen all of his memories after all.

The young man was a lonely soul.

He had only four friends he could truly rely on and trust. The others he had adventually all turned out to be people he couldn't count on, people he hated to be around. He had never been in any meaningful relationships. And he had never truly intimate with anyone.

The reason why he had been able to talk and act his way to getting this apartment was a testament to his skill at faking his emotions. The young man spent years just putting up a fake smile to fit in with society. While on the inside he was nothing but a near emotionless and broken man who spent too much time hiding behind a false mask to truly know who he was. He was cynical and jaded on the inside, all the while never showing it.

And now he was somewhere where he didn't need to conform to what his peers thought. He didn't need to hide behind a mask. He could be whoever he wanted.

And that frightened him.

"Hey, Old Man…" Roy asked the sage in that same whisper that ghosted throughout the room, barely audible, but broken still. "Do you think any of them miss me? I know my family would...but would anyone else truly miss me?"

" _...I...I do not know...I cannot answer for people I have not met before."_ The sage responded, making Roy chuckle dryly yet again.

"Yeah...I guess you can't."

And with his peace said, he let his mind wander to what he should do in the future, what he should have done in the past, and other could be's or if's until he finally succumbed to sleep.

. . . .

It was still long before the sun would rise that Roy was roused from his sleep. He felt something shaking his arm, which was hanging slightly off of the bed. He made sure to keep his eyes closed as his instincts kicked in and let his senses spread to identify who was shaking him.

"Naruto-kun?" he asked in a groggy tone. His internal clock said he had only been asleep for a few hours before waking up again, and that also made him groan internally. He liked to sleep, it was one of his favorite pass times. " _This better be good…"_ He mentally grumbled as he slowly sat up and faced the blond.

"Roku-niisan...I can't sleep…" Naruto said in a quiet tone, a slight hitch to his voice that made Roy's earlier grumbles and foul mood disappear.

Reaching out, he placed a hand on top of the boy's head and gave a small ruffle. "Nightmares?" he asked in a warm tone, earning a nod from the boy. Sighing softly he moved over in his bed and lifted Naruto up with him. "Well, I won't be having any of that. No sad faces are allowed under this roof, you understand mister?" he stated with playful grin. "Now, why don't we go to sleep, if you have any more nightmares, just know that Roku-niisan is right here, okay?" he said to the blond.

"Okay!" was Naruto's cheerful response before a long and loud yawn escaped the boy. Roku chuckled at the boy before laying down and pulling up the covers.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." and they slept, and for the first time in the small boy's life, he slept without a worry in the world. No nightmares would haunt him that night, because his Roku-niisan would be there. And with him there, he had nothing to fear.

. . . .

"Hmm…this is intriguing…" a voice mused from the dark. The sound of wood taping against stone could be heard within the vast darkness that encompassed the massive cavern. "A surviving Uzumaki has appeared within the village and has taken in the Jinchuuriki...this may work to our advantage. But I do not trust that fool's reports...Fu, Torune, I want you two keep an eye on this 'Uzumaki', eliminate him if necessary, but if he proves useful, bring him to me. I will be able to utilize one of the few remaining Uzumaki better than that old monkey ever could."  
Two figures appeared within the darkness, kneeling before their unseen master. "It will be done, Danzou-sama."

. . . .

Unknown to the family of circumstance, four pairs of eyes watched them that night. Two that hailed from the branches above, and two that reveled in darkness within the roots below.

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Alright everyone, that's chapter 4 down! I know a little shorter than normal, but I had a lot going on this week so this is a good as it's going to get for now...sorry :'(**

 **But anyway, we're nearing 100 follows already and I'm so happy! XD**

 **Now, onto something I'm going to every chapter, the REVIEWS!**

 **CalicoKitty402** **: Well, it's here, you happy!? :D**

 **Vulkhanos** **: Roku won't really be fighting anyone where other people can see him until later in the story. He's trying to fly under the radar until he can actually fight back against super powered ninja's, so, that'll take a bit for a normal guy to go from average joe to ass kicking Messiah. But, I can give you this piece of advice….Chunin Exams. You all remember my last Chunin Exams right? Well...I plan on this one being like, 10x better! :P**

 **Hii-tan** **: Ugh, thanks for pointing that out, I still haven't stopped banging my head on my desk over that screw up :'(**

 **But to respond to your other points, I agree, the Sharrinegan is just some deus ex machina BS that Kishi just made up. I don't even think it's abilities are any better than the normal Rinnegan. It just has a added advanced Kawarimi, that's it.**

 **And to answer your third point, Thank you for pointing this out. I keep getting caught up with just what Pein could do that I sometimes forget that isn't all there is to the Rinnegan, and I will be taking what you have told me in great consideration :D**

 **Always a pleasure to have you review, but jeeez! That was a LOT of text XD**

 **marquis. shax : Well, I'm sorry you don't like my name, hrmph! *turns away with pouty puffed out cheeks* but whateves, it's cool m8 :P**

 **END OF REVIEWS!**

 **It's always a pleasure to go through your reviews! But before I end things here, I want to make a few announcements…**

 **First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed on this story, and all of my other ones. You guys have no idea what a driving force reviews are for us authors. They let us know that you like what we write, or don't like it. Critiquing is always a plus for anyone in the creative scene. It makes us better at what we do and I'd like to thank you all for helping my stories be as good as they could be! But, I would also like to propose a challenge to everyone reading this. All you need to do, is whenever you read someones work, just drop a quick review for them. It doesn't have to be a wall of text, just a 'good job' or a 'keep up the good work!'. You have no idea how much that makes writing for you guys all that much better. Reviews are really what keeps stories alive, so go on out, and REVIEW!**

 **My second announcement is that I am actually speaking with a Coast Guard recruiter at the moment. I don't have any details yet, but if I do get into the coast guard and go to boot camp, I may be forced to put my stories on hold for a while. NOW, I AM IN NO WAY ABANDONING ANY OF MY STORIES, BUT IF YOU DON'T SEE ANY UPDATES FOR A WHILE, DON'T FREAK OUT, I WILL RETURN!**

 **Now with my little announcements out of the way…**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: One Bug Changes Everything

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 5: One Bug Changes Everything

. . . .

 _Previously_

 _Unknown to the family of circumstance, four pairs of eyes watched them that night. Two that hailed from the branches above, and two that revelled in the darkness of the roots below._

. . . .

Roku awoke to a foot resting on his face, and the sounds of a loudly snoring three year old. Cutting his eyes at the still sleeping child he rolled over and took a look at the clock next to his bed and groaned lightly. It was only 6 in the morning and he was already awake, and if his math was right, he had only slept for a couple hours at best.

Letting out a sigh and rolling up into a sitting position while putting on his blindfold, he grabbed his shokujo and slowly made his way into his kitchen.

Once in that part of the apartment, he sat down at the table and lightly drummed his fingers across the wood. "Alright…" He mumbled to himself. "We need cereals, peppers, potatoes, carrots, corn…" He listed off to himself as he continued to drum his fingers on the table.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Roku's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a tired and whiny child.

"Hmmm, Roku-niisan…why are you up sooo early~" Naruto whined as he entered the kitchen, on hand rubbing his eyes while the other was carrying a pillow. Roku turned his head over to the boy's direction and smiled.

"Oh, I just woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep is all. Now, what do you say we get ready to go shopping? The Hokage gave us some cash to spend and I intend to do so." He responded in a chipper tone while standing up with the aid of his staff. Moving over to the blond he placed a hand on his head he gave it a quick shake. "Let's go get ready and then grab something to, okay?"

"Kay!"

. . . .

"Target is on the move." Ondori stated through his com set, earning a quick 'ok' from Tokage on the other line. "Look's like Naruto's with em', I think they're going to get breakfast." he continued, earning a sigh from Tokage.

" _I really hate our jobs sometimes, you know that?"_ Tokage's voice crackled from Ondori's com, earning a grunt from the Anbu.

"Yeah I know what you mean man…" he grumbled. Seriously. They had trained for years, survived some of the most dangerous scouting missions ever performed, and what does their Hokage give them, a mission to watch some blind kid wander around the village with a toddler.

Hits ya right in the pride, ya know.

" _I just lost visual, can you get it from the other rooftop?"_ asked a tired Tokage.

"Yeah yeah…" Ondori sighed as he jumped from his hiding place and moved to another roof top.

Unknown to the two Anbu agents, two others were keeping careful watch of the young Rinnegan bearer.

Two pairs of eyes keep careful watch from the shadows of an alleyway, no words needed between the two as they observed their target. They would be the ones to judge this youth, they would be his jury, and, if need be, his executioner.

. . . .

" _The one on the rooftop just moved...and two more are in that alleyway. Tokage seems to be taking a position to the east in one of the apartment buildings...does he have the Byakugan? He seems to have quite a bit of chakra flowing into his eyes…"_ Roku mused to himself as he let Naruto lead him through the village, basically dragging the young man as the excitable blond became hungrier and hungrier for his breakfast.

"Come on Roku-niisan! We gotta find somewhere to eat!" the boy whined as he continued to drag the poor man behind him while snapping his head from side to side trying to find a suitable place to get their breakfast.

However, before they could get too far, someone had heard the small boy's yelling. "Um, excuse me?" a young sounding female voice asked, making the two stop. Naruto turned to look at who had stopped them and noticed she was a teenage looking girl with long brown hair and a nervous smile. "I couldn't help but hear you two were looking for a place to eat? Well, we are promoting a new breakfast ramen if you would like to try?" she said to the two, before blushing slightly. "Oh, sorry, my name's Ayame, me and my dad own Ichiraku Ramen." she said before looking down at Naruto. "So, would you like to try it?" she asked, getting the small boy blush lightly and become nervous.

"Um..ah I don't-" "We'd love to try it out." Roku interrupted the boy, giving the girl a wide smile. "Come on Naruto-kun, let's go get some breakfast." he said while ushering the boy forward.

"Oh-Okay…" he said meekly while leading Roku over to the small food stand.

Ayame walked behind the counter and poked her head into the back room. "Hey dad! I roped in a couple of customers to try out the new Ramen!" she called into the room.

"Alright Ayame-chan! I'll be up there in just a second!" her father called out from the room, the sound of pots and pans clattering together could be heard and a quick and quiet curse as the sound of something falling over echoed out of the room.

Ayame sweatdropped at her father's antics and turned back to Roku and Naruto. "So, while we wait, what're your names?" she asked with a sweet smile, getting Naruto to blush again.

"M-my name's Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my Roku-niisan!" he greeted the girl in his usual excited manner, getting Roku to chuckle lightly. He held out a hand and smiled at Ayame's direction.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Roku. I'm sorta new to the village Naruto here is showing me around." he introduced himself as Ayame took his hand and gave it a small shake. However, while doing so, the young Ramen chef finally took notice to the wrap around the young man's eyes, making her stiffen for a moment in embarrassment.

"O-oh, that's nice...welcome to the village I guess." she said in a quieter voice than what she started with. "So, you aren't Naruto-kun's, fath-" "No, sorry, I'm just a long lost family member." Roku interrupted her, taking notice to the fact that Naruto seemed to stiffen slightly in the chair next to him. It seemed to him that the topic of the boy's family was still a sore subject, even with him there to fill that void.

Before anything else could be said, a tall middle aged man with greying hair walked out from the back room, grumbling about stupid pots in high up places. Looking at his two new customers he smiled brightly at the two, his smile saddening slightly when he saw the small blond sitting at the booth, but still didn't let it drop.

"Hi there, my name is Teuchi, I'm the owner of this place." he introduced himself to the two Uzumaki's. "So, I hear you two wanted to try out our new breakfast ramen huh?"

Roku smiled at the older man and nodded his head. "That we are."

Teuchi gave the teen a smirk before rolling up his sleeves and turning to his cooking station. "Well then! It's time to get cooking!" he exclaimed happily before he got to his work. Ayame gave a big smile to the two Uzumaki's before she too started to help her father cook.

A few minutes later two large bowls of ramen were sitting in front of the Uzumaki family. Naruto was looking at the bowl with stars in his eyes. "Wow…" he breathed before hastily grabbing a pair of chopsticks and clapping his hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

. . . .

Roku was chuckling at the quietly groaning three year old next to him as they walked through the streets of Konoha's market district. "I told you if you ate too much you'd get a stomach ache Naruto-kun." He chided the blond in a amused tone that made the boy look at the older Uzumaki with a frown.

"But...but I couldn't help it! It was sooooo goooood!" he whined with his shoulders slumping as another round of aches assaulted his stomach. "Guh...So worth it…" he continued after groaning.

Humming quietly, Roku nodded his head to himself before speaking. "Yeah, it was pretty good...what do you say we go there another time? Maybe tomorrow?" he asked the small boy, getting him to nearly explode from excitement. The blond let go of Roku's hand to jump up into the air, pumping up a fist as he cheered to himself in glee.

"Thank you Roku-niisan! That sounds awesome!" he finished by latching onto Roku in a tight hug. Chuckling at the boy's antics, he ruffled the boy's hair, earning an indignant cry of complaint from the boy.

"Alright, alright. Let's get a move on Naruto-kun, you still need to help me find the grocery store." he told the boy, earning a quick 'kay' from the boy who retook his hand to lead him on through the market district.

As the two Uzumaki walked through the village, Roku couldn't help but let his senses roam the area. And what he found, he didn't like.

Negative emotions.

When he first noticed that he was able to sense the malice of others, he nearly choked on how it felt. It was vile, to say the least, and he could help but shudder at the fact that most of it was focused on the ball of joy next to him. That little fact, made him less sick, than furious.

He wasn't going to say anything, till he heard the whispers, and felt the boy holding his hand stiffen. And at that point, he was fed up with the slowly forming crowd.

"Hey Naruto-kun," he whispered to the boy next him, getting the kid to jump slightly when he lifted him off the ground and put him on his shoulders.

"Woah!" the boy cried out before laughing at his Nii San's antics, completely forgetting the crowd around them.

"Let's play a game! You point me in the right direction and I'll see if I can get us there!" Roku excitedly told the boy, earning a wide smile from him, and looks of insanity and down right hatred from the villagers around them.

Naruto was laughing from his perch on Roku's shoulders and pointed ahead of them. "The captain says forwards!" he yelled getting Roku to chuckle lightly before hurriedly moving forwards.

"Aye aye sir!" he responded, deftly moving past a crowd by using his chakra sensing to evade people in front of him.

. . . .

"Orders have changed."

"What is the new objective?"

"Acquire the Jinchuuriki, frame the elder Uzumaki for the murder, and return to base with the target."

"Any assistance?"

"My team has been ordered to act as backup if the need arises."

"It will be done…"

. . . .

After half an hour, Naruto and a very irate Roku were leaving a local grocery, bags in hand and a fuming owner watching the two leave. Naruto had a sheepish look on his face as he grabbed onto Roku's free hand.

"Ne, Roku-niisan...why was that man so mean to us?" he asked the older Uzumaki. Roku's frown lessened as he sighed before answering.

"Don't worry about him Naruto-kun. He's just angry because he can't see the difference between a scroll and kunai." he responded, getting the three year old to quirk his eyebrow.

"But a Kunai is a knife and a scroll is paper, how doesn't get that?" he asked in confusion, getting Roku to laugh at the boy's question.

"That's exactly why he's all grumpy. Now let's head home, I've had it with grumpy people today." he said as he and Naruto picked up pace a little. They walked for a while before Naruto tugged on Roku's hand again.

"Ne, Roku-niisan, can we go have Ramen again?" he asked while trying his best to convey his puppy-dog eyes through voice alone. Roku smiled at the boy's try and chuckled lightly.

"Sure, but for dinner, alright? We still don't have anything to cook with so we'll go there till we do." he told the boy, getting him to jump for joy again.

"Thank you Roku-niisan! You're the best!"

Roku chuckled sheepishly at the boy's loud words, but shook his head and kept going towards home.

The two of them rounded onto an empty alleyway that was next to their apartment were about half way through the alley when Naruto's hand went to the back of his neck.

"Owch!" he cried out as he slapped whatever just bit him. Roku looked down at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay Naruto-kun?" he asked as the boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah...a bug?" the blond said as he looked at his hand, seeing the crushed remains of a small bug in it. "I just got bit by a bug I'm fine Roku...nii...san…" the boy trailed off before his whole world began to spin. "W-woah…" he said before his body slumped to the ground, his hand letting go of Roku's before hitting the ground.

"Naruto!" Roku cried out as he crouched next to Naruto, lifting the boy up and checking for a pulse. "Naruto? Stay with me... come on wake up!" he said as he began to shake the boy. Frantically turning his head to a seemingly random direction he called out. "Ondori-san! Don't just sit there, I need help!" he called out to the hidden Anbu agent, getting a startled yelp of surprise.

Jumping out and landing next to the two Uzumaki, Ondori lifted Naruto off the ground and placed a hand on Roku's shoulder. "I'm taking you to the hospital, hold on." he said before all three of them disappeared in a plume of smoke.

. . . .

"Mission under way."

"Good, report to base. Continue operation at 0230 hours. Extraction and framing of Uzumaki Roku are imperative to the operation."

"It will be done…"

. . . .

Roku sat impatiently in the waiting hall at the hospital. As soon as the three of them appeared in the hospital, Naruto had been rushed into the ER. His body had begun to convulse and foam like drool was spurting out from his mouth.

Ondori and Tokage were in the hall with Roku, keeping an eye on the man. The hallway was silent until the loud bang of doors opening drew the three's attention.

"Tokage, Ondori, report!" the Sandaime Hokage roared as he entered the hallway, flanked on his right was his elder advisors, and former teammates, Koharu and Homura. On his left was his personal guard, Inu, and his Anbu Commander, Ryu.

Ondori and Tokage snapped to attention and faced their Kage. "Sir," Ondori addressed. "We tailed the Uzumaki family as instructed," he started, getting Roku to frown slightly, "at first the two went to breakfast at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, then they continued to a local grocery store. Once on their way, Uzumaki Naruto collapsed in an alley near their apartment."

Hiruzen mulled over his words before looking at Roku dead in face. "Who all had direct physical contact with Naruto-kun today?"

Tokage responded this time. "Only Uzumaki Roku has made direct physical contact today, Hokage-sama."

Koharu narrowed her eyes as she looked at Roku with a calculative eye. "Hokage-sama...I don't believe me or Homura were privy to the knowledge of a new _Uzumaki_ residing in the village? I do not recall any direct Uzumaki not having the red hair of their clan. Are you completely sure he is who he says?"

Homura grunted in agreement. "I have to agree Hokage-sama. It seems rather...odd that someone would come into this village, acquaint himself with a valuable asset of the village and then said asset becomes incapacitated after not even twenty four hours of contact with said someone? Odd indeed."

Hiruzen continued to look at Roku in the face, somehow knowing that the boy's eyes were locked with his from underneath the wrap that hid them. "Do you have anything to say to this, Roku-san?"

Roku stood in silence for a moment before answering. "Were Tokage-san and Ondori-san the only ones you had tailing me?" he asked, getting Hiruzen to narrow his eyes at the man.

"Yes, they were the only two that were ordered to follow you."

"Then we were being followed by two others that are not on your payroll Hokage-sama. They tried to hide their presences from me, but...no one can hide from me for too long...And I believe I have an idea of who could have done this." he said to the Hokage, getting him and his group to narrow their eyes at the young man.

"Who?" Homura voiced.

"What do you know of the Aburame clan? Or, better yet, of the ones that are not under your influence, Hokage-sama?"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Today's a good day, new chapter, No Man's Sky is out on PC and I'm happy :D**

 **Looks like Danzo's making his move, and unlike last time, I'm actually putting some thought into this and not just having Oracle stab the guy for Deus Ex Machina reasons :P**

 **Now, onto the REVIEWS! :D**

 **Sephchipmunk** **: ...I'll think about it…**

 **OfficerShadowCat** **: When is Danzo not a thorn in someone's side? Dude's a grade a dick XD**

 **Hii-tan** **: You didn't see Danzo targeting Naruto now did ya :P And yes, I have read Sage, it's on my favorites list BTW (And to everyone who hasn't read it yet, go do that, it's awesome) And don't worry about me making the Rinnegan too generic, I have some things planned that'll expand the Rinnegan's uses and powers. Just keep a look out for it :D**

 **Shelly26454** **: I hope this one's weekly contribution has sated thine divine wrath oh Shelly26454, please, let this humble Author live for yet another week more!**

 **END OF REVIEWS!**

 **Woot! Can't wait for next week!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Root Of The Problem

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 6: The Root of the Problem

. . . .

 _Previously_

 _Roku stood in silence for a moment before answering. "Were Tokage-san and Ondori-san the only ones you had tailing me?" he asked, getting Hiruzen to narrow his eyes at the man._

" _Yes, they were the only two that were ordered to follow you."_

" _Then we were being followed by two others that are not on your payroll Hokage-sama. They tried to hide their presences from me, but...no one can hide from me for too long...And I believe I have an idea of who could have done this." he said to the Hokage, getting him and his group to narrow their eyes at the young man._

" _Who?" Homura voiced._

" _What do you know of the Aburame clan? Or, better yet, of the ones that are not under your influence, Hokage-sama?"_

. . . .

"How fair's the mission?"

"It is progressing well. The Jinchuuriki was pronounced dead three hours ago and will be ready for extraction soon. Uzumaki Roku is currently in confinement until more evidence is collected and is being watched for the time being."

"Good, make sure the extraction goes smoothly and the body double is in place. My team will be running interference and creating the necessary opening needed for escape in case the operation goes south."

"Don't worry, Danzo-sama will have the Jinchuuriki by the night's end…"

. . . .

Roku sat in a dimly lit room. In front of him was a steel table that was bolted to the floor, and on his wrists were iron cuffs that had a chain connecting them to the table's legs. On his ankles were similar shackles, and were chained to the chair he was currently in, which was also solid steel and bolted to the floor.

" _Man, they take security for real in these interrogation rooms…"_ The young man thought to himself, fighting off the sweatdrop that threatened to form. He had heard the lead doctor on Naruto's procedure tell the Hokage that the boy had died from a poison that was transferred through skin on skin contact, one that Hiruzen recognized that several of his own shinobi used on seduction missions or silent assassination missions, due to it being a slow acting poison that would give said shinobi enough time to escape. Had Naruto been a normal sized human being, it would have taken a few days for the poison to take effect, however, this was not the case, and the poison acted rapidly against the young boy.

This however, gave the old Kage an ounce of suspicion. Roku had been in the middle of explaining the situation when the doctor made his announcement, leading up to Koharu and Homura having the 'blind' young man taken by the Anbu and delivered to the I&T department for questioning. What had he meant by rouge Aburame? To his knowledge, the Aburame was one of the most loyal clans to the village, right behind the nearly overly patriotic Inuzuka's.

Who among them would betray their village?

Roku began to hum to himself in boredom as he sat alone in the interrogation room, lightly tapping his fingers to the toon. After a few minutes he turned his head over the where the door to the room was, and sighed.

"You know I can sense you right? You've been standing there for like...an hour? Are you ever going to come in here or is boring me to death how you guys torture people? 'Cuz if so, then you're doing a great job and keep up the good work!" he called over to the person on the other side of the door. If it wasn't for the fact that sounds couldn't get into the room via Fuinjutsu seals around the walls, he would have been able to hear the loud snort of amusement from down the hall, or the satisfying sound of a face meeting the ground in a brilliant face fault, done masterfully by the man on the other side of the door.

From down the hall, Mitarashi Anko was having a difficult time remaining professional and not laughing at her boss' little stumble. Her face was red from holding in her giggles as she watched Morino Ibiki slowly bring himself off the floor.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he cut his eyes at Anko and she promptly stopped laughing, or at least tried. Sighing to himself, he cleared his throat and put on his 'business' face before opening the door to the interrogation room.

"Oh, so is it time now? Can we try again in another hour, I'm not quite ready yet." Roku said in a condescending tone as Ibiki entered the room, causing the man's eye to twitch violently as he imagined just what Anko's reaction to that was, but sadly the door was closed and he couldn't hear the young woman burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry, but the waiting game is over for now…" the man growled lowly as he took a seat across from the white haired Uzumaki. "So kid, what's your name?" he asked as he slapped a small packet of paperwork onto the table.

"I believe you already know that since you and the person down the hall were the one's watching me and the Anbu's little meeting yesterday." he said in a smug voice that made Ibiki just want to move over the table and throttle the kid. But, he held in his anger and let it out in a nearly inaudible breath.

"You sound pretty lax for a guy who was just got caught murdering a child." the scarred man replied, a small smirk played across his face when he saw the Uzumaki's expression change, but that smirk didn't last long before it turned into a wide eyed frown as he felt a large wave of killing intent roll off of the young man in front of him.

"I didn't kill the last of my family. And besides, I couldn't have killed someone who isn't dead anyway moron." the teen gritted out before leaning towards Ibiki, letting the killing intent increase as his rage did as well. "I'm usually good at keeping my emotions in check, but when someone has the audacity to blame me for something I haven't done, that's when I get pissed."

Through the miasma of rage, Ibiki cleared his head and shrugged the killing intent as best he could. "You said he wasn't dead? How do you know he isn't? Are you calling the doctor a liar?"

"I ain't calling him a truther now am I?"

"So how do you know?"

"I could still feel the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through Naruto's body, repairing the damage he had. So, if the Kyuubi was still up and kicking, so was Naruto." he said with conviction, making Ibiki's eyes narrow in thought.

After a moment he went to the door and opened it slightly. "Anko," he called to his purple haired partner. "I want you to tell the Hokage to have Naruto's body checked...preferably by a different doctor than before, and quickly. I have a bad feeling about all this." he instructed, earning a nod from the teen before she shunshined away.

Turning back towards the Uzumaki, Ibiki closed the door and sat back down with a thoughtful expression. "So," he began. "If this actually happened the way you say it, then there is a traitor in our village. But, I find that hard to believe with you being someone new, suspicious, and someone who has been lying to us since you got here. So, I'm going to ask you again…" he stated in a gruff tone before lowering his voice and leaning towards the young man.

"What is your name kid?"

. . . .

The sounds of metal clashing against metal could be heard in the dark forests of Konoha. The moon had already past its apex, and yet the sounds of conflict permeated the air. Five dark figures retreated through the trees as another two stopped to hold back their advancing enemies.

The five were forced to stop when another shadow stopped their paths, lighting arcing off of its hand, illuminating the surrounding forest with its pale blue glow, what sounded like thousands of birds chirping filled the night air, causing the five to stiffen as they observed their opponent.

"Go!" one said. "Get the Jinchuuriki out of here, we'll hold them for as long as possible."

Two of the five nodded their heads. In the pale glow that filled the forest, a small body could be seen slung over the shoulder of one of the masked men that nodded.

As the two began to flee, the other three engaged the man that held the power of lightning in his hands.

The two that fled ran far enough till the glow was no longer visible, ignoring the screams of their comrades with relative ease as they traversed through the trees. Without a word, the two continued, until they suddenly came to a stop.

"What is it?" the one carrying the body asked.

The other was scanning the darkened forest, his head moving slowly from side to side. "My kikaichu have picked up another chakra presence...here he comes." he said as his eyes locked onto the one he was looking for.

They couldn't see him through the shadows of the trees, but they could faintly hear something. Something that...sounded vaguely like the chime of a small bell? But it didn't matter. They needed to continue with their mission. The Jinchuuriki must get to Danzo-sama. And that's what they were going to do.

"Get him to the rendezvous point, I'll hold them for as long as I can." Torune said to his partner, earning a soundless nod from the Yamanaka deserter. Fuu turned with their target slung over his shoulder and made to leave, only to have his feet taken out from under him and be sent through the air by some invisible force.

 **(PLAY Madara's theme God Awakened Axel Remix extended)**

"You aren't going anywhere…" a voice called out, as the chime grew louder with each toll. Fuu flew through the trees until he was forced to correct his flight path and land on the ground without damaging the Jinchuuriki. A loud pop came from the shoulder he landed on, followed by a grimace of pain, but no other sounds of pain escaped him.

Slowly getting up, he looked to where the sounds of the bell was coming from and quickly placed the blond haired youth on the ground to ready himself for combat. Raising his good arm up, he held out a kunai in a defensive stance, while Torune appeared next to him, his Kikaichu and Rinkiachu flooding into the air, ready for battle.

The bell grew louder and louder as the man grew closer. It was loud enough to make the men cringe, until suddenly, it stopped.

What replaced it was a wave of fire that forced the two men to flee from their positions, making sure to grab the Jinchuuriki as they dodged the wall of fire that approached them. The flames were bright in the night air, forcing the man that was hidden in the shadows to reveal himself.

Standing in a ring of burning trees, was the elder Uzumaki, his blindfolded face, staring at the two retreating men. "You will not escape!" he called before bringing up a hand and pointing it in their direction. "Bansho Tennin!" he roared, forcing the two men to leave their feet and fly through the air towards the white haired young man.

Torune used a large cloud of his Kikai to soften his and his partners impact on the ground. Quickly following up with the maneuver, the Aburame rolled to his feet, launching several Shuriken at their enemy while doing so.

The deadly projectiles flew at the young man until they were about to strike true, only for them to stop millimeters from the young man's body. Still spinning in the air, the Shuriken slowly began to inch away from the man, until the were sent speeding back at the Aburame traitor.

Acting quickly, Torune grabbed a kunai from his leg holster and deflected the shuriken sent at him. Once he was clear of the projectiles he made a half Tora sign with his left hand and focused his chakra.

"Oh no you don't!" Roku called as he pointed his staff towards the Aburame. It started as a spark, until it quickly grew and sprang forth as a violent spiralling inferno from the pointed tip of the shakujo. The flames engulfed the area the man had been standing in leaving nothing but burning foliage and ash behind.

But Roku knew better. His senses kept him alert, and with a subtle pulse of chakra, he turned to see Torune standing a few feet behind him, his hands held out and ready to unleash his hive. "Dokujin no Jutsu (Poison Cloud Technique)." he called as a small sphere of his special Rinkaichu formed between his hands. Blowing into the sphere, a cloud of poison expanded towards the white haired man before engulfing him fully. It had seemed like he had landed a fatal blow against the young man, until he heard a strange, shifting like sound. Almost like metal grinding against metal in a way.

And suddenly, the cloud of chakra powered poison began to fold in on itself. After what seemed like a mere second, the cloud was gone, completely absorbed by the white haired Uzumaki. Stunned into a state of shock, Torune had no time to evade the firestorm that Roku unleashed from his Shokujo.

"One down…" Roku said as he turned away from the charing corpse of the lost Aburame. Turning around he saw Fuu holding Naruto up, a kunai pressed to the boy's neck. Using his good arm, the Yamanaka pressed the multipurpose tool closer to the boy as he stared at the Uzumaki in front of him.

"What...what are you?" he said in shock, unknowing of the form encroaching on him from behind.

"Just a man, fighting for the safety of his family."

 **(End music)**

Roku responded, as the fingers of the hand not holding the Shakujo flexed, and in that instant, a kunai that was left on the ground sprang up and impaled Fuu through the throat, severing the spinal cord and killing him instantly. "And a man you couldn't of hoped to defeat…"

Looking around, Roku noted that the fire's were beginning to spread further than he wanted. So, with a final tap of his shakujo on the ground, a bell like chime echoed through the forest, causing the fires to all be snuffed out in a single instant. After putting the fires out, the young Rinnegan bearer moved to Naruto's side, and extracted the boy from the dead Yamanaka's grasp.

"It's time to go home now...Na..ru…" he began before a way of dizziness and overtook him, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees. Pain was coursing through his head as he placed a hand over his eyes and gave a strangled cry.

He began to lose consciousness, and before he completely fell into slumber, he heard a faint sound from the boy in his arms as well the voice that was ever present in his mind.

"R...Roku-niisan?"

" _I warned you, you weren't ready for this...well at least the damage isn't too bad…"_

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **If you were confused by the events of this chapter, don't worry, they will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **As for why Roku was as strong as he was without training, that will be explained as well.**

 **So, all you gotta do is wait. And your questions will be answered.**

 **Anyway, I've said this before, but dialogue and character interactions are not my strong suit...but by damn is my action fun to write! XD I think I'm best at writing action, and that's why I'm so happy to be writing this action heavy story again!**

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Shelly26454** **: Oh thank the great shelly in the sky! I get to live another week!**

 **Hii-tan** **: Danzo's influence runs deep my friend, it wouldn't be that hard to pay off a few people, or get his own forces to take the position. Like the doctor in this chapter. As for everything that wasn't answered this chapter, that will be answered next week, so stay tuned! :P**

 **END OF REVIEWS!**

 **Welp, another week down, another bit of time to play more Smite and Civ 5 :P If any of you play smite, I'm always up for more friends and parties, I'm Tonyking2121, leader of the GOBV clan, and Bulba Fett on steam.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dreaming of Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 7: Dreams of Escape

. . . .

 _Previously_

 _Looking around, Roku noted that the fire's were beginning to spread further than he wanted. So, with a final tap of his shakujo on the ground, a bell like chime echoed through the forest, causing the fires to all be snuffed out in a single instant. After putting the fires out, the young Rinnegan bearer moved to Naruto's side, and extracted the boy from the dead Yamanaka's grasp._

" _It's time to go home now...Na..ru…" he began before a way of dizziness and overtook him, causing him to stumble and fall to his knees. Pain was coursing through his head as he placed a hand over his eyes and gave a strangled cry._

 _He began to lose consciousness, and before he completely fell into slumber, he heard a faint sound from the boy in his arms as well the voice that was ever present in his mind._

" _R...Roku-niisan?"_

" _I warned you, you weren't ready for this...well at least the damage isn't too bad…"_

. . . .

"Ugh...what happened old man?" Roy groggily asked as he slowly made to sit himself up. He found himself again at the fire he first met the sage at, next to the stump he had previously sat at.

Sitting where he was before, the sage gave Roy a withering look before sighing and shaking his head in exasperation. "Exactly what I told you what would happen you fool. Your mind couldn't handle the amount of information that I forced through the filters I had made, causing it to, how do you say, short circuit? You overloaded your head boy, and I recommend never doing that again."

Roy shook his head lightly to shake away the grogginess he felt and pulled himself onto his seat. "Wait, filters? What filters?" he asked in a slightly pained voice, a hand going up to his head to message at his temples.

"Did you think your mind could handle the amount of knowledge I had gained from all of my years? Please, your mind would have been fried and turned into dust from the influx of knowledge leaving you a husk of a human without any thought processes capable of letting you live without serious aid. So I made it so that the information would slowly be usable to you. You would begin to learn things over time, and not cause yourself to have a seizure from information overload!" the old man explained before getting angry at his host for his incompetence and blatant disregard for his own safety.

Roy sighed and looked down to the fire that burn in between them. "Look, I'm sorry. But you and I both know that if I hadn't done what I did, they would never had caught those ROOT agents and Naruto would have been taken by Danzo. I know how bad that could play out, and I am not willing to afford to let have him without a fight." he responded, looking back at the sage with confidence in his eyes.

They stared at each other for a long time before Hagoromo finally gave in with a defeated sigh. "Fine, but please, promise me that you will not go any further with this than you already have. You body and mind cannot take another forced learning. If you force the information out any more you will die, and all this effort will be for not. Understand?" he asked in a placating manner, trying to get the youth to see the reason in his words.

Roy waited for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Alright...so...what are the side effects to what I just did?" he asked in an almost sheepish tone, beginning to worry he might have gone too far.

The Rikudou Sennin leaned back while looking at the fire before him and sighed. "Well, for one, you're going to be in some pain for a few days due to your mind still processing the information you forced through. But other than being bed ridden for a couple of days, you should be fine...hell after you're done healing you'll be stronger than you were before all of this."

"How much strong are we talking about?" Roy asked in curiosity, wondering how far he had just sent himself in his training.

"Well, for one, you forced your eyes to unlock the Preta path on their own, instead of training them up to be able to use it. And during your battle, you showed great aptitude for elemental manipulation by casting that fire all over the place like it was nothing to you. Also, you connection to the Deva path has also increased exponentially to where I believe I could start training you in how to use the Chibaku Tensei, or at least some of the weaker variants of the technique." the sage summarized, getting a few nods from his host.

"Alright, so once I'm up and ready to go, I'll need to practice my chakra manipulation skills right? I know I have perfect control over chakra due to the Rinnegan, but control and experience are two different things. And how would I go about practising the Chibaku Tensei? I don't know any way of hiding giant meteorites from play view, unless…" Roy began to list off until he trailed off to himself, thinking of ways to train on his own.

The sage watched the boy create plans on how to train, when to train, and how to go about not getting caught. All the while, the old sage smiled to himself and nodded.

" _Yes...I picked the right one indeed."_

. . . .

The Sandaime Hokage sat in the T&I interrogation rooms, watching a currently unconscious white haired Uzumaki bob his head lightly in his sleep. The wrap around his eyes was missing, the young man was heavily restrained, and the Hokage had a small frown on his face.

Slowly after a while, Roku's eyes twitched as he began to wake up. After fluttering a few times, the young man's eyelids snapped shut after catching a glimpse of the old Kage in front of him. Taking a few seconds to let a round of headaches to pass, Roku began stretching his body as best he could from his restrained position, popping his shoulders, neck and back to loosen his stiff joints.

In a slight grunt of pain, Roku sighed and kept his face towards the Kage. "Man, what a way to wake up, am I right?" he said in a sarcastic tone before continuing. "I mean, I pass out and instead of a hospital bed I find myself in the place I had just blown myself out of, I can still smell the smoke from the fire. Karma I guess, right old man?"

The Hokage was not amused as he kept his gaze hard at the young man in front of him. Sarutobi Hiruzen took up his pipe before giving it a small puff and blowing the smoke at the young man, making him cough lightly.

"Mind blowing that in a different direction? My lungs are pretty sensitive to that stuff."

"Mind not blowing holes in _my_ interrogation chambers and lying to my face multiple times?" the kage responded in an unamused tone, his frown deepening as he looked at the young man in front of him.

"Touche." Roku nodded in an accepting manner. "So, how's this going to go down? Do I get executed before, or after I get to say my piece in all of this?"

Hiruzen's eye twitched slightly at the boy's comment before pulling out a folder from his robes containing several pictures, documents, and other assorted information.

"I would _like_ for you to open your eyes and explain to me what is going on, or do I have to bring Ibiki in here to do this for me? From what I understand, he'd like to have a go at you for breaking his nose yesterday."

Sighing lightly in defeat, Roku opened his eyes and stared directly into the Hokage's own brown pair. "Surprise," he said as he glanced down at the file of information in front of him. "And I believe this bit of parchment has a reason for being there, right?"

Nodding in response, Hiruzen opened the folder and the first thing shown were two pictures Roku didn't want to see.

One was an image of what was left of Aburame Torune, his form so disfigured that it wasn't even recognizable.

And the other, was a profile image of Yamanaka Fuu, Kunai still imbedded in his neck as his eyes were bulged open and looking directly at the camera.

Roku wanted to hurl right there and then. He could practically feel his skin turning green as his stomach protested the images in front of him. But he put his willpower to the test and restrained himself from doing so in front of the Hokage.

"I'd like to know how you escaped, how you were able to do this to these Jonin level shinobi, and how you knew an Aburame traitor was apart of all of this." Hiruzen asked the white haired Uzumaki, earning a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"Oh? Nothing about why I lied to you? Who I really am? None of that?" he asked in suspicion, earning a dry chuckle from the old man.

"Oh, that can come later. But this is what I want to know right now. So...get talking." he clarified before his voice gained a bit of edge to it, making Roku sweat a little from the pressure the old man was exuding.

Roku looked at the old man with his ripple patterned eyes as he pondered how to word what he needed to explain. After a moment, he leaned back as best he could against his restraints and sighed.

"Well...it all went down like this."

. . . .

 _You see, Ibiki had asked me a pretty important question before it all started._

 _Who am I?_

 _You know, to most people, that's an easy question to answer. They would usually give their names and maybe a little about themselves._

 _Me?  
I honestly don't know how to answer that question myself. Like anyone else, I say my name, but that doesn't just seem right to you, does it? Then good, it shouldn't, cuz it doesn't even feel right to myself._

 _Sorry, I'm rambling. Back to what I was saying before._

 _Ibiki asked me who I was, and so I answered him like I would anyone else. I told him I was Uzumaki Roku, but that just made him a bit angry. So he decided playing nice cop was over and backhanded me a bit. And JEEZ he's got a nice backhand. Nearly split my lip with that one._

 _Then he asked again, I answered the same, and he did it again. That one actually did split my lip, as you can see right there on my face._

 _So that went on for a few more times before he decided to change his question. He went on to ask me where I was from, and I told him I was born on the road in Hi no Kuni outside of Taki, he seemed to buy that and then asked for my parents names. And to that I answered I had no idea, they died too early for me to know and nobody I talked to knew them either. The man that took me in just saw the blanket I was wrapped in had the old Uzumaki clan symbol on it and decided I must have been an Uzumaki. And he named me Roku later on._

 _He asked me what his name was and I answered that the one who found me just called himself the Oracle._

 _Do you know what an Oracle is, Hokage-sama?_

 _I bet you do, but let me explain to you just what it means._

 _An Oracle is someone that mediates between mortal man, and the divine or paranormal. They usually are given great amounts of knowledge of things to come, be it the past, or future, they hold the key to the paths ahead...in short, they know a great many things._

 _And that's what I have grown up to be. I am The Oracle of the Rikudou Sennin himself. Hence, the Samsara Eyes I posses._

 _Though, when Ibiki-san heard that, he just treated me to another backhand and told me to start telling truth. And that made me a bit angry, Hokage-sama._

 _You see, I don't very much like being called a liar when I tell the truth, however incomplete it may be._

 _So, when he tried to backhand me again, I sent him through the door with a bit of gravity manipulation and broke my chains in the same fashion._

 _I was lucky he was the only one in the building at the time since I would have been caught sooner than I would have liked if he didn't send Anko-san to inform you about that dirty doctor you had under your nose._

 _The burning hole in the side of the building was just a choice I made to make my escape. I couldn't afford to get seen as I left, so I chose the path with the least amount of chakra signatures and used a bit of fire manipulation and burned my out._

 _After that, I made a run for it, looking for the whereabouts of the two other chakra signatures that had been following me and Naruto-kun. And once I did find them, well, you know how it ended for them._

 _After the fight, I passed out from the strain I had placed on my eyes. And after that, I find myself here._

. . . .

"Does that answer your questions, Hokage-sama?" Roku asked as he finished telling his side of the story, watching the old man's eyes narrow slightly as the tale went on. He waited for a response for a moment before the old man took up his pipe yet again, and took another deep drag. But this time, he did not blow the smoke directly into Roku's face like he did before.

After breathing off to the side, he placed down his pipe and looked directly into Roku's rippled eyes. "That only answers one of my questions, the one about how you escaped. Now I want you to answer how you did what you did to those Jonin."

Roku looked at the old man for a second before a light chuckle escaped his lips. "Sorry to say Hokage-sama, but I did indeed answer that question. You asked me how I defeated them like I did, and I responded to my eyes...or does the famous Professor not even know he is in the presence of the most powerful Doujutsu to ever exist?"

Hiruzen's eyes widened a slight margin before they narrowed again. "So, those are the Rinnegan of the Rikudou Sennin...Though...that still doesn't answer my question. I want to know what you're capable of Roku-san, not the fact you possess a Doujutsu, but what the Doujutsu allows you to do."

Roku nodded a few times to this, understanding the question. "Okay, okay, I get you. But to answer that Hokage-sama, my response would be I have no IDEA just what they can do. So far, I've unlocked the ability to bend gravity and the elements to my will with absolute control. As well as have perfect control over chakra of any form...but I feel like this is just scratching the surface of what I could do, ya know? These are a puzzle that even I haven't solved yet." he responded, earning a small nod from the Hokage.

"So you used your control over...gravity and the elements to defeat them?" he asked, earning a half hearted 'yup' from the white haired Uzumaki. "Alright then, on to the final question. How did you know about all of this?"

At this question, Roku actually laughed. Shaking his head while his giggles began to die down, he looked at the Hokage's confused expression with a smirk. "I believe I also answered that question, Hokage-sama, but if I must, I guess I will repeat myself." He said before leaning forwards, his shackles and chains falling off from his body as if they were never even attached to his body. Standing up slowly, so that he wouldn't pass out again from any quick movements.

"I am The Oracle, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and I know a great many things…"

. . . .

 _Where am I?_

The sounds of dripping water could be heard in the silent dark he found himself in.

 _Oh, I'm here again…_

Standing up from his position on the floor, he began to walk through the dimly lit passage, water sloshing against his legs with every move.

 _Why do I always come here?_

He walked for a long time, following the path he had ingrained into his head after so many times coming into the strange maze.

 _What am I doing here? All I do is walk and I never know where I'm walking to…_

He came upon a passage that was knew to him, after never making it far enough to see it before. It was darker than the other passages, but a dim light could be seen at the end of the tunnel.

 _Something new?_

He followed the path. The water began to rise until it reached his waist in depth, but he kept moving forwards, wondering what would be waiting for him at the other side.

 _Woah…_

He came up on a massive chamber, larger than any room he had ever seen before. Before him was a massive cage like chamber. And behind the barred walls...was something...something larger than anything had the right to be.

 _What is that?_

He continued to move forwards, ignoring the rising water as he approached the cage, lulled by the deep breathing of whatever was behind the cage. He kept moving forwards, until he was stopped by something that he had never heard in this place.

 _A voice?_

" **So my jailor finally shows himself to me? What is your name kid?"**

"N-Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto…w-who are you?"

It began to laugh, a deep and rumbling sound.

" **Me? I'm just a monster that wants to be free...but you may call me...Kurama."**

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **You guys thought I didn't notice...did you? You thought I would just skip over the fact that we've hit 100 followers and not give you something special? WELL I THINK NOT!**

 **Here's an early chapter for you guys! You all ROCK! I love this gig :D**

 **TO 100 FOLLOWS! XD**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Hii-tan** **:*Repeatedly bangs head on table* GOD *bang* FUCKING *bang* DAMMIT! *slam!***

 **Overlord Shelly, all praise thine divine grace** **: Do I get anything special for being early oh divine one?**

 **Guest who always reviews and is awesome for doing so** **: Ten Four Good buddy, will continue to do so!**

 **END OF REVIEWS!**

 **Ah, again, you guys rock. And again, I'll issue my Challenge again. Go out there, whatever story you're reading (Doesn't have to be mine...but I'd enjoy it if it was mine), and drop a review. You guys, Reviews keep stories alive, and there are just too many good stories out there that have died from lack of reviews. So GO! Review for the betterment of the community! :P**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Consequence Of His Actions

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 8: Consequence Of His Actions

. . . .

 _Previously_

" _ **So my jailor finally shows himself to me? What is your name kid?"**_

" _N-Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto…w-who are you?"_

 _It began to laugh, a deep and rumbling sound._

" _ **Me? I'm just a monster that wants to be free...but you may call me...Kurama."**_

. . . .

Naruto woke up with a start, taking a sharp breath in as he woke up fully. Slowly sitting up from the strange bed he found himself in, he looked around the nearly completely white room he was and shuttered at the overly clean smell of the room. While looking around, he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

' _How did I get here?'_ He thought to himself before laying back down in the bed. ' _And why do I hurt so much?'_ He mentally whined about his soreness and stiff joints. Slowly rolling over to his side, the boy began to think on his situation, slowly curling into a small ball as he did so.

"Roku-niisan…" he mumbled to himself in thought. The last thing he could remember was catching a few glimpses of the elder Uzumaki.

The first was of Roku standing in front of, hand outstretched and fire surrounding his body.

The second was of the white haired Uzumaki standing over the charred remains of...something. It was such a strange sight for the child that he did know just what he was looking at.

And the final thing he saw, was his Niisan, holding the small blond in his arms, sweat covering his body as he shook in pain before the elder Uzumaki passed out, the younger soon following.

The boy laid there, tears forming in his eyes as he began to think of what could have happened to the only family he had. He was about to think something terrible, when the door to his hospital room opened, interrupting his darker thoughts.

"Hey big guy, look who's finally awake." Roku said as he walked into the room, followed closely by the Hokage and his bodyguard Inu. Naruto smiled widely at the older Uzumaki, his earlier thoughts completely gone from his mind as he quickly sat up in his bed, excited that his Niisan was alright.

However, in his excitement, the blond didn't notice the light sheen of sweat covering the man, or his slightly labored breaths as he favored his staff while walking.

Taking pained steps towards the blond, Roku sat on the edge of the bed in time to be enveloped by a small pair of arms in a tight hug. "Roku-niisan! You're alright!" The boy exclaimed in excitement, making Roku chuckle in amusement.

"I think I should be happy you're alright kid. You passed out on me in the middle of the street for Kami-sama's sake! You've been asleep for a couple of days now. I just glad my outoto is okay!" He told the blond, wrapping the arm that wasn't holding his staff around the boy for a single armed hug.

Naruto looked up at the older Uzumaki in surprise before blinking a few times. "R-really? I was asleep for that long?" He asked in startled amazement before a confused look came across his face.

' _I guess it was just a dream…'_

Roku nodded at the boy, but it was Hiruzen who answered the blond. "Yes Naruto-kun, it's been that long. It's safe to say we were all really worried about you, but the doctor says you're alright to leave at any time now and will be alright from now on." The old man told Naruto with a smile, making the boy smile in return.

"Alright Jiji! Neh, Roku-niisan, can we go to that ramen place again?" The excitable blond asked, a noticeable bounce in his mood as he anxiously waited for an answer.

Roku smirked before placing a hand on his chin and taking a thinking position. "Weeeell….I don't know~" he teased while the Hokage had an amused look come across his face when the blond boy began to beg.

"Oh come on, pleeeeease? Can we go Roku-niisan? Please please please?" The boy begged as he lightly tugged on the older Uzumaki's kimono top.

After waiting a moment to further tease the child, Roku gave into the boy's pleas and nodded his head. "Alright we can go to Ichiraku's again, but you gotta behave, no more passing out on me ya here?"

Naruto's eyes lit up in excitement as he jumped out of his bed and into the air. "Woohoo! You're the best Roku-niisan! Hey hey, Jiji, do you want to come too?" The boy asked as he stopped jumping on his bed and stood in front of his grandfather figure.

Giving the boy an apologetic smile, Hiruzen shook his head with a small sigh. "Sorry Naruto-kun, maybe another time, I've got some important business to tend too today, so why don't you go enjoy yourself with Roku-san." He apologized, making the boy's excitement cool down a little bit before giving the old man his usual grin.

"Oh, alright Jiji, I'll see ya around the." He said before turning back to Roku and basically dragged the poor young man out of the hospital. "Come on Niisan! We gotta go get some Ramen!" He cheered as the two left the building.

"A-Alright Naruto, slow down, we'll get there we don't have to run!" the young man said to the blond as they exited the building, their voices becoming distant to the Hokage and his guard as they grew further and further away.

Hiruzen watched the two go off with a small smile. But, as the two left his vision, that smile dropped into a concerned frown.

"He didn't seem as 'alright', as he was saying, did he Hokage-sama…" Inu said from his position next to the old man, his normal lazy tone taking a more curious one instead. Hiruzen couldn't help but nod at his guards words, not knowing why the boy was going about things like he was fine and nothing was wrong, when clearly he was suffering from something. He sighed as his mind moved onto a different subject.

"Inu, any word from intelligence on what they could figure out from the bodies recovered?" He asked in a hushed tone. Inu's response was to sigh lightly before running a hand through his spiked silver hair.

"As soon as they tried to probe their minds a seal on the base of the tongue activated and caused the bodies to bust into flame. We were able to save two of the bodies, but without Jiraiya-sama in the village, we don't have any seal masters capable of removing the seals." He reported while shaking his head. Hiruzen nodded while he stroked his beard in thought. After a moment he nodded to himself and turned to leave the hospital room.

"Well then, I guess it's about time I had a status report from Jiraiya. Inu, I want you to get me Gamma Squad for a B rank retrieval mission within the hour. Tell them to meet me in my office." he instructed as he exited the room.

Inu gave the man a short nod before disappearing in a blur of motion. As Hiruzen left the hospital, several people couldn't help but feel uneasy around the normally grandfatherly Hokage.

" _Danzo...You were once my comrade, my brother in arms. But now...Once I have my proof, I'll do what I should have done years ago...sigh...this is turning into Orochimaru all over again…"_

. . . .

Naruto was playing in one of the parks of Konoha, enjoying himself in one of the sandboxes, digging a hole without a care in the world. The parents of the children who had been there before Roku and Naruto arrived took their children home, giving the white haired Uzumaki glares as they left the park to keep their children safe from the 'demon brat'.

Roku however, ignored their looks and sat on one of the benches that was inside of the park, keeping a vigilant look out for any suspicious chakra signatures in the area, ignoring the pain that using his chakra sensing caused him and shrugging off his shortness of breath as he continued to use it.

" _You need rest child, you cannot recover like this if you do not allow yourself to rest."_ The sage said from within his mind with a concerned tone, having a hint of annoyance from the boy's constant ignorance of his warnings.

' _Yeah I know that, but if I don't keep a lookout for Naruto, he could be attacked again, and I don't want to be blamed for that another time. Also, if I'm not watching for the kid, who else is? There isn't even a single Anbu agent within a mile from here…"_ he told the sage before he started to cough lightly, forcing him to bring a hand up to his mouth out of reflex. He felt something hot come out of his mouth and hit his hand, but he ignored it and wiped it off on the back of his pant leg. ' _I can handle a little pain, if it's for his sake, I can take it…'_

His senses must have faltered, they must have missed something while he coughed because he didn't even notice their was another person in the park until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Jumping slightly, he began to raise his staff in retaliation to the unknown presence, however, his quick movements caused another round of coughing, making him stop in mid movement to try and catch his breath.

"Woah! Calm down there man! I didn't mean to sneak up on you." a feminine voice said as he felt a hand pat his back to try and help him with his breath.

Mitarashi Anko was looking at the elder Uzumaki in surprise as he began to regain his breath. Hadn't this guy been the guy with the stupidly overpowered sensory ability? How'd she manage to sneak up on him?

"You okay there? Didn't mean to startle you, I'm usually good at doing that, but only when I'm actually trying." she said as his breathing calmed itself down to the point where he could talk again.

"Mitarashi-san? What are you doing here?" Roku asked in surprise as his senses began to kick in again, letting him recognize the chakra signature in front of him. He sat back down on the bench while discreetly wiping off his mouth of anything that he coughed up.

The purple haired interrogator shrugged as she slipped her hands into her coat pockets. "Nothing really, I was just taking a walk since I was on break from T&I and I found you here. So, what's happening with that ol' false murder charge? That get cleared up or what?" she asked in a carefree tone, making Roku's eyes narrow behind his blindfold.

"Yeah, it got cleared. Turned out I was right and Naruto-kun wasn't dead...and I bet you know the rest of the story." he said as he stretched his senses so he could make sure Naruto hadn't noticed what just happened. Luckily, the kid was still playing by the sandbox, so Roku had little to worry about on that front. Now, he just needed to figure out why the second in command of T&I was taking time out of her day to talk to him. "So," he said after a brief pause. "How's Ibiki-sans nose? I hope he isn't still mad about me breaking it by accident."

That statement got a small snort from the woman next to him, who had taken the seat available on the bench. "Yeah, ol' Ibiki isn't really one for grudges, but I'd be lying if he wasn't still grumbling about it though." she said with a smirk on her face, before she looked off towards where Naruto was happily playing. "So how's the gaki? This didn't screw him up too much in the head did it?"

Roku shook his head at her way of asking how the blond was doing before he answered with a small smile. "Nah, he's fine. I don't think he even remembers what happened to be honest. I just told him he passed out in the alley, and he believed that was what happened. Didn't even question the fact that he woke up for a moment while he was in the woods…" he began to explain, before he trialed off, noticing that Naruto was getting up and heading towards the two of them.

The blond ran over the two young adults with a confused look on his face. "Hey Roku-niisan, who's the lady?" he asked in a blunt fashion that made Anko's eye twitch lightly.

She leaned forwards to get the boy's attention and gave him a slightly forced smile. "Name's Anko, gaki. Not lady. So what's yours?" she asked in almost too sweat of a tone, making Roku try to edge away from her a little, recognizing that tone from being raised with two older sisters.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you Anko-neesan!" he said with a bright smile that made Anko blink a few times from shock and surprise. After getting over her initial shock, her smile became a little less forced as she roughly tussled the blonds hair.

"Well, good ta' meet ya Gaki." she said as the boy began to squirm underneath her hand. After getting away from her grip he gave her a slight pout.

"Hey, my name's Naruto! Not 'Gaki'-ttebayo!" he whined as his verbal tic came out from his annoyance. This however, just made Anko laugh as she put her hand back on top of his head and ruffled it even harder.

"Yeah yeah, keep talkin' Gaki, you're just making it worse for yourself." she said in a jovial tone as Naruto began to squirm under her hand again.

Roku listened to their banter with a small smirk. It was good for the kid to have someone else than himself to talk to. He leaned back into the bench and just let them talk to each other as he took this time to rest.

However, as soon as the boy convinced Anko to go play with him, he started to pass out from exhaustion. ' _No….I can't….not….here….'_ he thought as he tried to fight the inevitable, but he failed. He lost consciousness, falling onto his side, he could hear Naruto's terrified voice as he fell into the void again.

"Roku-niisan!"

. . . .

"What the hell old man!?" Roy yelled in anger as he appeared yet again in the fire lit void. "I know you had something to do with that, and I want to know why you just knocked me out in the middle of the fucking park!?"

The sage gave the young man a stern look as he readjusted himself in his seat. "I did it because you weren't going to let yourself rest. I did it because I've had it with you ignoring my warnings. If you will not take care of yourself, then I will do it for you, by force if I have to." He warned with a noticeable edge to his voice. "I don't know what is getting to you so much that you would do this to yourself, but it stops now. End of discussion…" He said before Roku felt a noticeable pull on his body, the sage forcibly ejecting him from the mindscape.

' _You don't get it old man...you're not the one who has to see their faces whenever you close your eyes….'_

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Well, there's chapter 8...I don't know...this isn't my favorite chapter. I even had Anonymous Jonin beta this one for me and he says it was fine...but whatever.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Hii-tan** **: Finally...FINALLY! SOMEONE NOTICED! XD Yes, I was purposely making Roku's lines like that, he's a total nerd and is trying to act his way out of getting killed, soooo figures he'd be awkward and try to over act things he does.**

 **To everyone questioning Kurama's reasons for his big reveal so soon** **: you guys probably guessed already, but yes, Roku is playing a BIG role in that issue...he just doesn't know it either. Will be explained later, but for now, Kurama won't play that big of a part in the story...for now…**

 **And to everyone else leaving those glorious comments on how much they enjoy this story** **: *tears up a bit with a happy smile* Thank you everyone. You guys make this fun, and I thank you. *Bows respectfully***

 **END OF REVIEWS!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories, New and Old

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 9: Memories, New and Old

. . . .

 _Previously_

" _What the hell old man!?" Roy yelled in anger as he appeared yet again in the fire lit void. "I know you had something to do with that, and I want to know why you just knocked me out in the middle of the fucking park!?"_

 _The sage gave the young man a stern look as he readjusted himself in his seat. "I did it because you weren't going to let yourself rest. I did it because I've had it with you ignoring my warnings. If you will not take care of yourself, then I will do it for you, by force if I have to." He warned with a noticeable edge to his voice. "I don't know what is getting to you so much that you would do this to yourself, but it stops now. End of discussion…" He said before Roku felt a noticeable pull on his body, the sage forcibly ejecting him from the mindscape._

' _You don't get it old man...you're not the one who has to see their faces whenever you close your eyes….'_

. . . .

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Roy said as he entered the front door of his house, coming home for winter break. Throwing his bags to the ground, he looked around the living room confused.

"Mom?" he asked again, not seeing anyone there to greet him. Hell, not even the dogs were barking like usual. _Where is everyone?_ He thought as he walked through the living room and towards the kitchen.

He searched and searched through the house. Every room, every place he could think of.

Empty.

"Hey, where is everyone!?" he yelled, hoping to get a response. And he did, but not from who he was hoping.

" _Gone...like everything else you ever cared for."_ A familiar voice called from behind him. Turning around, Roy saw someone that looked almost exactly like him. However, there were a few differences.

Instead of his light brown hair, the Lookalike's was shock white, almost glowing in the dimly lit house. He was thinner, leaner, more muscular than the original. And his eyes, instead of the hazel blue eyes of the Original, this copy...this...fake, had the rippling pattern of the Rinnegan, the Samsara eye.

"Who are you!?" Roy shouted in surprise, getting into a one of the defensive stances he knew from the Tae Kwon Do classes he had taken in his younger years, almost wishing he had a knife or Bo Staff to fall back on in case he actually had to fight an intruder.

However, instead of attacking, the lookalike just laughed at the young man. " _Why,"_ he started in a condescending tone, exactly matching the Originals voice. " _I'm you, silly. Can't you tell who's real and who is a fake anymore?"_ he said to the Original, making the boy confused.

"What?" was his intelligent response, causing the lookalike to laugh again, almost maniacally.

" _Just take a look at yourself!"_ the look alike yelled, before a mirror appeared in Roy's hands, prompting him to look into it, and what he saw, was the Lookalike.

. . . .

"Damnit...I'm gonna kill Ibiki for this…" Mitarashi Anko grumbled as she carried the unconscious Uzumaki on her back, the older boy's legs dragging on the ground due to his larger height. "Hey kid, how much longer till we get to your apartment?" she called to the small blond, leading her through an alleyway. Naruto turned around to look at her and pointed to the building just past the alleyway.

"It's right here, come on!" he said in a hurry as he turned back and kept walking quickly. Rushing ahead, the missed the girl roll her eyes at the kids worry. The older Uzumaki had only fainted from exhaustion, but the brat just didn't listen to her when she said so and continued to worry himself about the guy.

Honestly, the guy had only showed up a few days ago, why was this brat so attached already?

Despite her thoughts on the matter, Anko picked up her pace to keep up with the nearly running boy. And once they made it to the top floor of the apartment building, a fact that Anko would have loved a heads up on before she carried a much larger person up several flights of stairs, Naruto quickly unlocked the door and let Anko carry the unconscious Uzumaki in.

"Alright, where should I put him?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone, prompting the blond to show her to the master bedroom. Once she was near the bed, Anko unceremoniously plopped the white haired man onto it and rolled out her shoulders. "Jeez what does this guy weigh? He doesn't even look all that heavy…" She complained to herself, before she felt a small tug on her trench coat.

Looking down she could see the worried gaze of the younger Uzumaki, causing her to sigh and once again ruffle the kids blond hair. "Trust me kid, he'll be fine. Just needs a little sleep is all." She told him, however, he still didn't look convinced.

Anko was on the receiving end of a full on stare from the boy's large blue eyes, forcing her to sigh in defeat. "Fine, how about I keep you company until he wakes up, that sound good to you?" She asked, earning a bright smile from the blond.

At the boy's excited nod, Anko ran a hand through her hair with a small sigh. " _Seriously Ibiki...you owe me for this…"_

. . . .

Throwing the mirror to the ground in shock, Roy looked up at the Lookalike with widened eyes.

"No, I'm not you…" He started to say before the fake began to laugh again. Clenching his fists in anger, the Original dashed forwards with a loud, anger filled yell, at the fake and lashed out with his right hand while bringing his left up to defend against any retaliation.

But it wasn't needed. As if the Lookalike wasn't even there, the Original's fist went right through him, causing him to fade out of view.

Balancing himself after his missed attack, the Original looked around in confusion. "What the hell…" He said to himself, before he felt the house begin to shake. The tremors became more and more violent as the walls began to give way and fall into a black nothingness. Slowly, the floor beneath him began to crack and fall away, piece by piece until there was nothing left, forcing Roy to fall headlong in the nothingness around him.

He fell for but a moment, until his body crashed onto solid ground. Groaning in pain, the Original looked around, and found himself in a moonlit forest, a vaguely familiar setting before him.

Before he could even stand, the peacefulness of the forest was broken by an eruption of fire, forcing him back to the ground.

After diving to the ground to avoid the fire, he had closed his eyes to protect them from the heat. It wasn't until he heard a soft thump on the ground next to him did he open his eyes, and what he saw made his scream in fright.

It was the cold and lifeless body of one Yamanaka Fuu.

Quickly launching to his feet and scuttling away from the corpse, he could keep his eyes from focusing on the dead man's own, lifeless orbs. After a long moment, Roy began to shake his head and mumble to himself. "No...no...I...I didn't…" He got out before he turned on his heels and ran from the scene. Through the fire lit forest, he ran and ran, until he once again found himself in the blank void. All the while yelling to himself, "I didn't want to…I didn't want to….I DIDN'T WANT TO!"

He continued to run. He ran and ran, not knowing where he was going. All he could think about was getting away. Away from their faces. Away from the voice. Away from it all.

"There is nothing here for me…" He finally came to a stop as the thought hit him. "...I have no family...no friends…no _plan_...I'm...nothing now…" He said to himself in a near monotone voice, hollow from what he had come to. "The old man...he's wrong...I...can't help anyone...I'm not the one to save everyone...I'm just...usele-"

"Roku-niisan?" A voice cut him off. It was not the condescendingly maniacal voice of the Lookalike. No. It was too innocent for that. It was a young voice. A young, and frightened voice.

"Roku-niisan," the voice said again, causing the young man's eyes to widen. "Please don't leave me…"

"Naruto…"

"Please...stay…"

. . . .

Anko sat besides Roku as he slept, a curious frown on her face as she watched the older teen rest. She had just convinced the younger Uzumaki to take a nap after running around the apartment for so long, and she was curious.

"All that kid could talk about was you, and yet, you've only known him for four days, two of which the brat was out for...so what makes you so special?"

She couldn't understand it. Just why was the kid so attached already? Was this...what having a family is like? She could vaguely remember her time with her snake of a sensei before he decided to show his true colors and brand her with the curse mark, and back then, all she could remember was being happy. Happy to have someone to trust in, to know was looking out for your best interests. She sighed to herself as she shook her head of the old, and tainted memories of her sensei.

"Cuz if that's it...the kid's lucky to have someone like you in his life…"

She started to get up from the side of the bed where the elder Uzumaki lie. She neared the door and was about to open it when she stopped, fingers just barely brushing the door nob.

"You're wrong…" A tired and raspy voice said to her, quiet, almost as a whisper. "I'm the lucky one to have someone like him in my life...thank you, Anko-san, for looking out for him after I passed out...I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him while I was out…" Roku said as he started to lean up in his bed, using the headboard to keep himself up as he looked to the snake mistress, even with the wrap around his eyes, she somehow knew he was looking at her with a grateful expression in his hidden orbs.

Anko turned towards him with a small smirk playing on her lips, as well a the faintest hint of a blush, from the sheer gratitude from the man. "Aw, don't sorry about it. I had a bit of fun with the brat anyway, besides, what kind of person would I be if I didn't look after the little squirt while big brother was down for the count."

"A person I wouldn't respect, that's for sure. But, you're not that kind of person, so I guess I could say I respect you, Anko-san. And thank you again, I know a lot of people wouldn't have helped him, and even fewer who deserve my respect." He said while giving her a small bow from his sitting position.

Anko's faint blush became a truly visible one from his sincere praise. She sheepishly scratched the back of her neck while giving him a small smile. "No, seriously, it was nothing, and cut the 'san' crap, it just doesn't feel right being called that."

Chuckling lightly, Roku gave her a small nod and smiled. "Alright, whatever you say, and remember, you're always welcome here. I know Naruto-kun would like having you around...Anko-chan."

. . . .

"Roku-niisan! You're okay!" Naruto shouted in glee as he rushed into the older Uzumaki's room. Anko had left a few minutes ago, leaving Roku to his thoughts. As the boy rushed into the room, Roku couldn't help but smile. The small blond climbed up onto the bed and sat down in front of the elder Uzumaki wearing a large smile as he looked up to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that Naruto-kun, I guess I was just really tired, but I'm alright now." He said while he placed a hand on top of the excitable boy's head, giving it a light shake. The boy laughed while he squirmed under Roku's palm. Once he got free of the older boy's grasp, nodded his head with a happy grunt.

"Yup! That's what Anko-neechan said too. She said you just super sleepy and needed a nap!" He said while nodding, his smile became large enough that it forced his eyes closed, giving him a fox like look. His smile faltered however, when a loud growling noise filled room, originating from the small boy. "Uh...hehe…" he sheepishly giggled as he scratched the back of his head. "Can we have some ramen Roku-niisan?"

Shaking his head in exasperation, Roku began to stand up from the bed, until he came to a stop when an idea came to him. "You know, Naruto-kun…" he began, instantly getting the boy's attention. "Why don't I make us something? I haven't had the chance to cook for anyone in a long time." he said while giving the boy a small smile.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow and thought it over. Should he give his Niisan's food a try? Or should he get the food of the gods? Decisions, decision.

After a moment of thought, his curiosity gave won over his addiction in the form of him agreeing with the elder Uzumaki to cook at home. "Okay, Roku-niisan!" he said happily before his stomach grumbled at him again. "Ah...but can you hurry please? I'm really hungry…"

Roku chuckled before patting the boy's head quickly and making his way for the kitchen. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, food will be ready in just a minute!"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Here it is, Chapter 9! You know, this would make us at about 30000 words...like next chapter we'll be over that amount.**

 **It took me till Chapter 15 to reach 30000 words in the original, And I feel this is a GREAT improvement.**

 **Anyway, to the REVIEWS!**

 **Hii-tan** **: Dammit….thanks for the help, I thought I fixed that...And like I've said before, Action is what I'm best at. I'm trying to improve in the other fields of writing, but progress is slow :'( but thanks for the tips and tricks, and I hope to have your continued support and I thank you for the tremendous support so far :D**

 **Guest Who Likes Kurama** **: Well...sorry but you're going to have to wait. The Fox might appear every now and then for little snippets of dialogue, or a little bit of ominous drop ins from time to time, but he won't be a pivotal character till later on. (Probs around the Chunin Exams)**

 **Cadelorbe12** **: Dude...just….just stay in school...don't let this be a gateway drug to failing!**

 **OH GREAT DEITY OF SHELLYTUDE!** **: *violent shakes of utter fear enter this one's body* O-oh g-great Shelly in the sky, pl-please have patience for this one, I have brought you another offering, but this one cannot provide another until the next coming Friday, please, allow this peon to live to provide yet another offering more, I beg of thee!**

 **End of REVIEWS!**

 **Lol, whatever :P till next time guys!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Adjustments

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 10: Adjustments

. . . .

 _Previously_

" _Can we have some ramen Roku-niisan?"_

 _Shaking his head in exasperation, Roku began to stand up from the bed, until he came to a stop when an idea came to him. "You know, Naruto-kun…" he began, instantly getting the boy's attention. "Why don't I make us something? I haven't had the chance to cook for anyone in a long time." he said while giving the boy a small smile._

 _Naruto quirked his eyebrow and thought it over. Should he give his Niisan's food a try? Or should he get the food of the gods? Decisions, decisions._

 _After a moment of thought, his curiosity gave won over his addiction in the form of him agreeing with the elder Uzumaki to cook at home. "Okay, Roku-niisan!" he said happily before his stomach grumbled at him again. "Ah...but can you hurry please? I'm really hungry…"_

 _Roku chuckled before patting the boy's head quickly and making his way for the kitchen. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, food will be ready in just a minute!"_

. . . .

"You can cook?" Anko asked as she entered the Uzumaki household after a particularly fun time at work. Someone had given a nice little tip on a spy within the village, and to her pleasure, she got to get all the information she wanted out of the little snitch. The guy was only an Academy sensei, making it not very difficult for her to break the sad fool, but it was the sweet satisfaction of ridding her old sensei of one of his spies that made the whole thing worth the effort.

Back to the question Anko asked, Roku looked at her with what equated to a deadpanned stare. "You asked the same thing last week...and the week before….and the week before-" he responded in a monotone voice getting the snake mistress to roll her eyes at the 'blind' Uzumaki.

"It just surprises me is all, ya know, with you being blind and all, kinda don't get how you can cook without being able to see stuff." True to the elder Uzumaki's words, she was welcome at his home at any time, and since she took a liking to the little blond kid, she decided to stop by every now and then. It had been about two months since Roku appeared in the forests of Konoha, and a month in a half since Anko stopped by for dinner the first time. And now, they were lucky _not_ to have the snake mistress show up at their door wondering when dinner would be ready, with her nearly showing up everyday for free food. "So what's on the menu for today?" she asked with a wide grin, ignoring the elder teens annoyed look.

With a sigh, Roku shook his head and headed back into the apartment to let Anko in. "Actually, Anko-chan. Me and Naruto were about to go to the park and then hit up Ichiraku's on the way back, sorry." he said while scratching the back of his head and giving her an apologetic smile.

Anko frowned lightly before trying to reply, but before she could, a blond blur rushed into the room getting both of their attentions. "Anko-neechan! Are you going to the park with us?" Naruto asked as he nearly bounced in place, excitably waiting for his niisan to take him out to play.

Anko hesitated for a moment, giving Roku a quick glance before looking back at the blond ball of energy in front of her. She breathed in deeply to try and fight off the effect that those large cerulean eyes had on just about anyone that didn't hate the kid, but let it out in defeat after failing to resist the blonds stare.

"Alright, I'll come with you guys…" she said in a defeated tone while Naruto jumped up into the air in glee before shooting for the door, leaving the two young adults in the dust. Roku chuckled and gave Anko a consolatory pat on the shoulder.

"You'll do it one day Anko-chan. Just keep trying, Naruto can't win every time." he said as he lead her out of the apartment.

"Yeah yeah, let's just get to the damn park already…"

. . . .

Walking down one of the roads that lead to the park, Roku and Anko followed after a running Naruto. The boy's smile was so wide that it caused his eyes to close from joy. Looking back, he could see Anko and Roku talking about something, but couldn't hear them from the distance he was from them. He let his smile relax into a warm grin as he looked at them slowly following him.

" _Huh...Is this what the other kids feel like when they're with their mom's and dad's?"_ he wondered to himself before turning back around and continued walking, his hands behind his head and his grin growing back to its full force smile. " _Well, even if it isn't, I'm glad they're here."_

Roku walked next to Anko, who was talking about just what had happened with the Academy Sensei that was 'Anonymously' ratted out as being a traitor. Smirking to himself he half listened to what she was saying and half praised himself for a job well done. " _That's what ya get Mizuki. Hope you rot in that prison…"_

"...So as soon as I threaten to break out the old nut cracker, the guy instantly spills his guts. Ha! I'll never get over how funny their faces look when I do that one." Anko finished her story and began laughing at her victims misfortune. Roku smirked and offered a small laugh of his own.

"You're a dark one, Anko-chan. But I can get where you're coming from on that. Nothing better than a little payback, am I right?" Roku responded with a somewhat dark chuckle at the end, making the snake mistress smirk.

"Damn straight," she responded with a sagely nod. She turned her head and gave the Uzumaki a coy smile. "But I didn't expect you to say something like that? Is ol' Anko here rubbin off on ya a bit, uh?" she said in a bit of a sultry voice that left Roku with slightly pinker cheeks then previously had.

"W-Well it's kinda hard not to take up a few of your habits after you keep inviting yourself over for dinner." he said with a small stutter, but then smirked when he heard her sputter slightly. She gave him a small glare before crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a pouty look, still trying to look cute even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Aw, and here I thought you liked our little get togethers…" she pouted, placing a finger to her lips and giving him a sad stare. "*sniffle* okay, if you don't want me around anymore then I guess I could always-" she started to fake cry before Roku sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, I'm okay with you showing up for dinner whenever you want…" he said, making her smirk victoriously before moving ahead of him with a little more pep to her step. ' _damnit I hate it when she plays me like that'_ he mentally grumbled to himself as he followed after her. ' _But…'_ he thought as he caught up with the snake mistress. ' _I guess it isn't...too bad having her around…'_

He was about to say something to the purple haired girl next to him, until his senses picked up the sudden tension he felt in her. And then he heard it.

"Tsk, look at that poor guy. Doesn't even know he's with a whore and a demon."

"I bet the snake is just using him...typical."

"Hmph, did you hear he actually adopted that little demon brat? I bet the little monster brainwashed him or something."

Roku listened to the villagers around then and couldn't help the scowl that crossed his face. Reaching out with his hand, he took Anko's in his, surprising the girl before leading her further down the road, quickly catching up with Naruto. Once they were with him, Roku quickly pulled Naruto up and onto his shoulders and gave Anko's hand a small squeeze. "Come on," he said as a small smile crossed his face. "Let's leave these losers and get something to eat." he said loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

Anko had a heavy blush across her face as she nodded, following after the elder Uzumaki, noticing how his hand never left hers.

. . . .

Later that night, Roku was carrying Naruto into his room and setting him down for bed. The blond was fighting to keep his eyes open as he struggled with the elder Uzumaki.

"Aw, come on Roku-niisan *yawn~* I'm not even tired yet…" The boy grumbled as he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Roku chuckled at the boy's attempts at staying awake and carefully laid him down before draping the sheets over the boy.

"None of that Naruto-kun. You did a lot today and now it's time for bed." He told the boy in a gentle tone, running a hand through the spikes of blond hair. Naruto's eyes slowly closed as he settled into his bed, arms wrapped around a large toad plushie Roku had given him about a month ago. With another tired yawn he finally let sleep take over, but not before saying good night.

"Good night...tou-san…" The boy mumbled, making Roku's eyes go wide from underneath the wrap. After a moment, he let a smile grow on his face before running his hand one last time through the blonds hair.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." He said before carefully getting up from the side of the bed and quietly closing the door behind him.

In the living room, Anko sat in the couch, leaning back and sipping on some tea while she waited for Roku to put Naruto to bed. She couldn't help but think about what happened in the village earlier with the three of them. A small blush came across her cheeks as she thought about what they must of looked like with Roku holding her hand like that and having Naruto on his shoulders. ' _I be we looked kinda like a fam-'_ she forced herself to halt on that particular thought before her blush could become any stronger. ' _Come on Anko, don't let this get to you. So what he held your hand, so what he makes a pretty damn good dad, so what if he's nice, tall, handsome, can cook, funny, has a great smile...where was I going with this?'_ She thought to herself before Roku walked back into the room, a happy smile on his face.

Sitting down in the seat across from her he gave a small sigh as he leaned back and relaxed. "Today was a good day…" He said to no one in particular. "Say, Anko-chan," he said after a moment of silence between the two. "I...I've got a question for you."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, the snake mistress shrugged. "Alright, what is it?" She noticed a slight fidget the elder Uzumaki as he tried to ask his question. ' _Is he nervous? Why would he be nervous...unless…'_ she thought before a healthy red color took over her cheeks. ' _Is he going to ask me to...to…'_

"I was wondering if...if you and I could...what I mean to say is...would you...I mean…You don't have to or anything...but...um..."

"Would you teach me how to fight/Yes!" they finally said at the same time. There was a small silence between the two before Anko made the obvious move.

"Huh?" she intelligently said while Roku sighed in relief.

"I mean, those guys who tried to take Naruto could show up again at any time, and I don't want to just be a burden and not be able to help him if or when it happens again, so I was wondering if you could train me how to fight? You know, a little Taijutsu training to help make sure I can look after him better and defend him." he said while scratching the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed about asking for help.

Anko blinked a few times in confusion, before deflating slightly. ' _...dammit.'_ She thought before giving a smile. "Yeah, sure I could help you out a bit." she said, trying to hide her irritation at the whole situation. Roku breathed another relieved sigh before giving Anko a wide grin.

"Great! How does tomorrow at eleven sound?" he asked, getting Anko to nod in response.

"Yeah I can do eleven. I'll see if I can get an empty training ground or something."

"Oh, don't worry about that. This building is practically vacant, so we could use the roof without too much of a fuss. I mean, if we're just doing Taijutsu training, we wouldn't need an entire training field anyway, besides, I'm a civilian so I wouldn't be aloud to use one anyway." he told her with a smile. "Hell, after we're done training I could make lunch or something for the two of us."

Anko perked up at that and nodded a few times, her smile returning. "Alright, that sounds great. I...guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Roku nodded with her statement as he stood up to show her out.

"Yup, I'll see ya tomorrow Anko-chan."

. . . .

Rolling over in his bed, Naruto snored softly before mumbling something in his sleep. It was a few hours after Roku put him to sleep and he was dozing peacefully. Squeezing his toad plushie a little closer to his body, he mumbled a few incoherent words before yawning slightly.

"...Tou..san…" he mumbled out before one of his eyes opened slightly before closing. However, if one were watching closely, they could see that the eye he opened was not his deep cerulean blue, but a bright, and crimson orb with a slit pupil.

" _ **Sleep, brat...you are adjusting well. Soon, I'll see if that human is worthy of him. Worthy to replace him. Worthy of us…"**_

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Alright, sorry about not updating last week, but you know, Life Happens sometimes. I had focused so much on getting Ch 13 of The First Immortal done (That's right, new chapter for that is out, NO I DIDN'T ABANDON THAT STORY B-BAKA!), by the time I wanted to start this chapter it was Thursday and my sister was coming down to visit on Friday through Sunday, so I had barely any time to write without flat out ignoring her. (Which I couldn't do because I was the one in charge of picking her up from the Airport and driving her around places :/ )**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: White Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 11: White Eyes

. . . .

 _Previously_

 _Rolling over in his bed, Naruto snored softly before mumbling something in his sleep. It was a few hours after Roku put him to sleep and he was dozing peacefully. Squeezing his toad plushie a little closer to his body, he mumbled a few incoherent words before yawning slightly._

" _...Tou..san…" he mumbled out before one of his eyes opened slightly before closing. However, if one were watching closely, they could see that the eye he opened was not his deep cerulean blue, but a bright, and crimson orb with a slit pupil._

" _ **Sleep, brat...you are adjusting well. Soon, I'll see if that human is worthy of him. Worthy to replace him. Worthy of us…"**_

. . . .

"Do you want to run that by me again, Roku-san?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked as he gave the white haired Uzumaki a withering stare, almost daring him to repeat his earlier statement. Of course, having his eyes covered kept Roku from wilting from the old man's stare and did nothing to keep him from repeating himself.

"I want to reinstate the Uzumaki as a official Shinobi Clan of the village." he said with absolutely no fear what so ever of the old man's annoyance. And he only gained a small smirk when he heard Hiruzen's annoyed sigh.

"And why would I do that for a clan that only has two current members? It seems like a waste of both resources, and land-to me at least-to give Shinobi Clan status to someone who is not a Shinobi, and to a clan of only two members?" the Hokage reasoned as he began to rub his temples in frustration. The eldest Uzumaki had been trying to make small changes within the village for the past year. It started with new self defense laws for civilians, which he had no problem with, until the self proclaimed 'Oracle' _killed_ two civilians in the name of self defense. Of course, Hiruzen agreed with him that it was in self defense, for Naruto anyway. The two men had been drunk and decided to jump the two Uzumaki while they were on their way home, trying to 'free the young man from the demon's clutches'. Let it be known, a 'blind' man he may be, but he'd tear your very soul out if you threatened his family...literally. The coroner's couldn't find a cause of death, which lead to a private meeting between Hiruzen and Roku, where the Uzumaki explained he had learned a new ability his eyes gave him. The Human Path, he called it. The ability to, with so much as a single touch to their head, read the minds of his victims before forcibly extracting their souls from their bodies, killing them instantly.

Truth be told, the old Kage was both impressed, and terrified at the same time. He gave the two a one time pardon after the meeting, letting Roku off with a month of house arrest and to be closely monitored by one of his Anbu.

Of course, this didn't sit well with the civilian counsel, not one bit. But even they couldn't refute the fact that the two men meant to do harm to one of the village's major military assets, and the fact that Roku defended the boy was a job well done for one of the villages citizens. So they had to let this one slide, but they didn't have to like it.

Oh, but the Uzumaki didn't stop at the self defense laws. He had also suggested on many accounts that Hiruzen should remove the civilian counsel altogether, and return to the villages roots of being a military run village. Of course, the Kage refused this offer, not liking the fact that it sounded far too much like something Danzo would want. While Roku conceded that point, he still subtly drop suggestions about it whenever they met together.

"Oh, I don't know...how about a legitimate way to defend Naruto from the village, without me having to kill anyone stupid enough to bang on our apartment door at night?" Roku offered before leaning back into seat and folding his hands together. "Or the fact that you could finally get a nice restart on the Uzumaki clan and add our abilities to the future generations of Konoha Shinobi?"

Thinking for a long moment, Hiruzen conceded with a small sigh. "You do have a point. This would be the perfect way to keep Naruto relatively safe from the villages wrath. It would also be a way to bolster our forces and act as a show of strength after the last few disasters, what with the Kyuubi wiping out a quarter of our ranks and all, we'd need a big name like the Uzumaki Clan to help stave off any plans from our enemies...Have I ever told you you're a shrewd man, Roku-san?" The old Kage said before lighting up his pipe a taking a quick drag from it.

Subtly using a hint of wind manipulation to keep the smoke from reaching his lungs, Roku smirked at the old man and shrugged.

"Hey, when you know as much as I do, you tend to make sure your plans go your way." he said before leaning slightly forwards in his seat. "So, would that be a yes to my proposal?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Hiruzen decided to answer the young man with another drag of his pipe. While blowing out the smoke, he shook his head with a small frown. "Well, if it were solely up to me, I would have your clan compound ready for you by the end of the month, but it isn't solely up to me now is it? I'll have to pass this through the Shinobi Council." he said before standing up from his seat and motioning for Roku to follow him. "And lucky for you, I have a meeting in about twenty minutes. Come on, follow me, we can plead your case and be done with this."

. . . .

The Council room was a rather large room with a rather high ceiling, lit by several wall sconces lining the walls every few feet. In the center of the room was a large horseshoe shaped table that looked like it cold easily seat over twenty people if need be. However, for the moment it only needed to hold ten.

To the far left was a blond man with teal eyes. He had his long hair tied up into a high ponytail that easily reached the small of his back. He was the Shinobi Clan Head of the Yamanaka, Yamanaka Inoichi.

Next to him was a portly man that seemed to have a constant smile on his face along with squinted eyes and tribal war paint adorning his cheeks. He also had rather long hair, but his being a deep crimson in color. He was the Shinobi Clan Head of the Akimichi, Akimichi Choza.

Besides him was a reclusive looking man with spiked brown hair with a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes from view. Clothed in a white high collared coat, he appeared to be looking at a small insect on his finger, while a faint buzzing sound could be heard. This was the Shinobi Clan Head of the Aburame, Aburame Shibi.

Next was a man that seemed to have a permanent frown on his face. Along with his black hair and black eyes, the symbol of the Uchiha police force on his flak jacket signified him as the Shinobi Clan Head of the Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku.

Besides him was a woman with spike brown hair that seemed to be just as wild as the clan she led. This was the Shinobi Clan head of the Inuzuka, Inuzuka Tsume.

On the other side of the table was a man with long brown hair with off white eyes. The completely emotionless expression on his face indicating a mastery over his own emotions. This man was the Shinobi Clan Head of the Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi.

To his right were the Hokage's advisors, Homura and Koharu, as well as Shimura Danzo. And among them, was a man that had several scars running along his face. With his black hair tied into a topknot, giving his hair a pineapple like look, he was carefully trying to not fall asleep in the middle of the room.

This lazy looking man was the Shinobi Clan Head of the Nara, as well as the Jonin Commander of the Shinobi forces of Konohagakure no Sato, Nara Shikaku.

Hiruzen sat at the center of the table, his pipe in hand and already releasing a smoke filled breath. "Alright then," he started after relieving his lungs from the smoke. "Now that our weekly meeting has come to a close, I'd like to add something to today's agenda." he said before taking out a file of papers from his robes and lightly placing them onto the table.

Shikaku sat up in his seat and gave the papers a curious glance. "And what would this be about, Hokage-sama?" he asked in his usual lazy drawl, his statement earning nods of agreement from the rest of the council.

Hiruzen opted to not answer the question outright, and instead turned his gaze over to the large double doors that lead into the council chamber. "You may enter now, Roku-san." he called out to seemingly no one, only for the doors to gently open revealing the white haired Uzumaki. Casually walking into the meeting room, several of the shinobi gave him a curious look while Danzo merely narrowed his single eye and looked over to Hiruzen.

"I thought these meetings were for council members of the SHINOBI class only, why is a civilian present at the moment?" he asked his old brother in arms while a small frown found its way to his usually passive face.

Hiruzen just shrugged in response, blowing off the old war hawk with a smug grin. "Well Roku-san, would you like to address the council with what you asked me about earlier today?" the Kage asked in a pleasant tone before taking another drag from his pipe.

Nodding his head slightly, Roku smiled at the council and took a small breath before making his case. ' _I hope this works…'_

. . . .

Sitting in the middle of the park's sand box, Naruto wondered what he should do while Roku was out talking to the old man. He absentmindedly started to stand up and walk around, not caring that several of the villagers that were at the park began to through him dirty looks and leave with their own children, telling them to keep away from the blond.

One family, however, was just arriving and had yet to notice that the blond was in the area.

"Alright Hina-chan, don't go telling daddy that we came here, he wouldn't like it, okay?" Hyuuga Hitomi said as she lead her daughter by the hand into the park, a bright smile dawning across the indigo haired girl's face.

"Okay Okaa-san!" Hinata replied before her mother let go of her hand and ushered her to go play.

"Go on, make some friends while you're here, alright Hina-chan?" she told her daughter with a loving smile. Hinata nodded before she took a shy look over to where the other children were playing and slowly made her way over to them.

Coming up to a group of children around her age, Hinata shyly looked to one of them and tried to get their attention. "A-ano…" she quietly said before one of the children's mothers came over and took the group from the park.

"Come on, we should leave, I want you to stay away from that little blond brat over there, alright Hitoshi?" the mother said to one of the kids, earning a nod from the boy as the group left.

Hinata looked at the group in confusion, thinking she might of done something wrong and started to look around, noticing that everyone was leaving. She couldn't help but feel like she was the one making them leave, since they were only wanting to leave once she showed up. She gained a sad look and tried to hold back the few tears that were coming to her eyes. She was about to leave the park and find her mother again when a new voice made her stop.

"Hey, are you okay?" a young boy asked her, his voice filled with concern. She turned around and saw that the boy had blond hair and three strange marks on each of his cheeks, but what really caught her eyes was his bright blue eyes. "Hello?" he asked after a moment of silence, making notice that she was staring.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry, yes I'm fine…" she stuttered in a meek voice, making the blonds eyebrow to rise.

"Really? Okay then! Hey, do you wanna play?" he asked with a bright smile that made the indigo haired girl blush. Looking around for her mother's permission, she noticed that she was talking with another mother and decided to answer for herself.

Nodding slowly she offered a shy smile back. "S-sure...my name's Hinata, you?" she asked in the same quiet voice, however her stutter was less noticeable. Looking at the girl with wide eyes, the blond's smile seemed to grow even further as he reached out and gently grabbed the girl's hand.

"I'm Naruto! Now come on, let's go play!"

. . . .

"You want to what?" Uchiha Fugaku asked narrowed eyes as he looked at the white haired youth in front of him and the rest of the Shinobi council. The response he was waiting for, however, did not come from the Uzumaki, but instead the Aburame next to him.

"I believe Roku-san asked the permission of the council for him and his family to become a official Shinobi Clan of Konohagakure, Fugaku-dono." Shibi responded while adjusting his sunglasses. "However, I do understand your shock. Why? Because he wishes to begin a new clan while only having a single clansmen, as well as being a civilian of the village. So my question for Roku-san is this, 'why would we accept you as a clan head under these conditions?'" he asked the youth, staring at him as if he was a puzzle to be understood.

Roku took a small breath before giving the Aburame Clan head a small smile. "Well, I believe it would be fairly beneficial to the village's reputation to know that the Uzumaki clan is still alive and kicking, and is rebuilding itself within the walls of their greatest ally. Also, it would give the impression that the village is still as strong as ever, especially after the attack of the Kyuubi, the other villages might be more reluctant to try anything if they know that the once great Uzumaki Clan was still around." he said while shifting his hidden gaze around the room, using his senses to get a gauge on the reactions he was earning. Some of the Clan Heads were nodding slightly, understanding the point he was trying to get across, while others were still not buying it.

"Feh, like you would bolster any fear from the other nations, you're only a civilian and a child. Besides, the Uchiha clan will always send the enemy packing." Fugaku said with an indignant smirk. Roku turned his head to the Uchiha's location before tilting his head slightly. Sighing deeply, the youth shook his head and turned to the rest of the council.

"I think you all are taking everything into account that I am merely just a civilian…" he started, before a deadly smirk appeared on his face. "Oh how wrong you are…" he said before he let his Chakra leak out, its potency causing the clan heads to stiffen and forced their battle hardened senses to go haywire, instinct telling them to either fight or fly. Even Hiruzen's eyes widened slightly at the pressure the young Uzumaki was exuding.

"So I need to reintroduce myself…" The youth said while removing his blindfold. Look each of the council members in the eyes with his Rinnegan, glowing with the power he was exuding.

"My name is Uzumaki Roku, and I'd like for my clan to be rebuilt in this village."

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Alright guys, sorry for the wait, but...I've ah….I've been workin on somethin'...something a lot of you will either love, or hate me for….you'll just have to wait and find out what that is though…. So yeah :P**

 **SO**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Chain of Events

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 12: Chain of Events

. . . .

 _Previously_

" _I think you all are taking everything into account that I am merely just a civilian…" he started, before a deadly smirk appeared on his face. "Oh how wrong you are…" he said before he let his Chakra leak out, its potency causing the clan heads to stiffen and forced their battle hardened senses to go haywire, instinct telling them to either fight or fly. Even Hiruzen's eyes widened slightly at the pressure the young Uzumaki was exuding._

" _So I need to reintroduce myself…" The youth said while removing his blindfold. Look each of the council members in the eyes with his Rinnegan, glowing with the power he was exuding._

" _My name is Uzumaki Roku, and I'd like for my clan to be rebuilt in this village."_

. . . .

In a mere instant, Roku was surrounded by Anbu agents, their specially designed kunai all pointed into different points over his body, each in lethal positions and ready to strike. Blinking a few times in surprise, Roku let out a nervous laugh as Hiruzen sighed in annoyance.

"It's fine, he was just making a demonstration, you all are dismissed." The Kage said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. With silent nods from the Anbu, they disappeared as quickly as they came. Sighing in relief, Roku nervously scratched the back of his head while the rest of the council looked at him with deadpan stares.

"Probably should have thought that one through a bit more, huh?" He said before coughing to himself and adopting a more serious expression. "Anyway, I believe myself and my adopted son are fit to start a clan within this village."

Fugaku stood up and looked at the Uzumaki with narrowed eyes. "Hm, I've never known the Uzumaki Clan were owners of a doujutsu? What's it's name?" He questioned the boy, a curious tone to his voice as he began to walk towards the boy for a better look. As he approached, Roku narrowed his own eyes and took a small breath before seeing where this could go.

"Well Uchiha-san, to answer your first question, no, the Uzumaki Clan does not bear any Doujutsu acquired through birth, my eyes are a trait I obtained after a select set of circumstances, that I am not going to name at the moment, occured, granting me this Doujutsu. And for your second name, it is known as the Rinnegan." he answer the clan head, keeping his gaze steadily on the man's eyes, showing no fear or hesitation in front of such a influential person.

Frowning slightly further than before, Fugaku brought a hand to his chin and adopted a thinking pose. "Hm, I've never heard of such a Doujutsu before…" he said in a contemplative tone, staring at the boy as if measuring his worth. However, his focus was cut off as Roku let a smirk appear on his face and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Is something funny, Uzumaki?" he asked in a dangerous tone, his Sharingan slowly forming in his narrowed eyes.

Raising his hands in a placating manner, Roku slowly shook his head, still not averting his eyes from the Uchiha. "Oh, no need for that Uchiha-san. I was merely amused that you've never heard of one of the eldest Doujutsu to ever exist, even older than the Sharingan itself…" he said before increasing the chakra to his eyes and letting a dangerous glow form in them, matching the Uchiha's glare head on. However, before their conversation could escalate any further, the sound of a clearing throat caught their attentions.

"If you two are done comparing measurements, I'd like to continue with this meeting…" Hiruzen grumbled to the two, earning snickers of laughter from the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and embarrassed looks from the Uchiha and Uzumaki in the room. Returning to his seat with a grumble, Fugaku gave one more _subtly_ glare to the Uzumaki before sitting down. Nodding to himself, Hiruzen took a quick drag from his pipe and readdressed the issue at hand. "Now, back to the discussion at hand. I believe that reinstating the Uzumaki clan within Konoha would be beneficial to the village, both as a show of force, and a possibility of bringing back a clan of seal masters to Konoha. So, I'm going to offer up a vote, and since both Jiraiya and Tsunade are currently not here, my vote shall hold a value of three." he said before looking to each of the councilmen for approval to begin. "Good, now, all those for the inclusion of the Uzumaki clan?" he said as he raised his own hand.

Shikaku looked between his old teammates, catching each of their eyes, they all nodded in agreement before raising their hands. "If it means bring back Kushina's family, then we're in." the Nara said without his usual lazy attitude.

Choza nodded along with his friends statement. "That's right. Uzumaki Kushina saved our sorry asses out there plenty of times. This is the least we could do to keep her legacy going…" he said before trailing off, a sad look entering his eyes, as well as the rest of the trio's eyes.

Shibi also raised his hand to introduce the Uzumaki clan to the village. "I believe this would give the village a stronger front in the generations to come. I am in agreement."

Fugaku just grunted in disgust, and kept his hand down, not caring for the Uzumaki, or the demon brat in the slightest. However, he openly gawked when he saw Hyuuga Hiashi's hand go up.

"I've kept myself quiet this entire time, and I believe after getting a careful look at you, that you're power could certainly be used within this village." he said in his emotionless way of speech. "However," he began again, this time his Byakugan flaring to life as he stared the white haired boy down. "If you ever so as try and betray this village, the Hyuuga will show you no mercy…"

With his piece said, he deactivated his Doujutsu and closed his eyes, letting his hand stay in the air as he sat back into his chair.

"Woah, never thought I'd see anyone get a rise out of the Hyuuga, you can't count me in, anything to strengthen the pack...Besides, isn't this the least we could do for the Uzumaki clan? Especially after what happened in the second war…" Inuzuka Tsume said as she raised her hand as well.

Of the ten within the room, only four had not raised their hands.

"I'm sorry kid, but I don't trust you enough to even think of giving you this kind of power." Homura said as he crossed his arms, a small frown on his face. Koharu just nodded and listened along to the rest of the council.

Danzo stared at the youth for a long time, contemplating the boy's angle in all of this. "Roku-san…" he said after a long moment. "Is this just a ploy so that your clan could hold sway over our Jinchuuriki?" he insinuated dangerously, his eye narrowing. Casting his gaze over to the one eyed man, Roku narrowed his rippled eyes before answering.

"No, Shimura-san, I don't plan on doing a thing to control _Naruto_ ," he began, making sure to stress the blonds name. "He is more than just a weapon of this council. Naruto is a child, and like any child he needs a family. I've seen the way this village acts towards him. I've heard what they say behind his back. And I've even defended him from being injured by _your_ villagers. All I want to do, is give him something that will make him actually want to defend this village. Not turn him into a living weapon, as you would love to do, but keep him as he is...a human being. So, are you in, or do I have to keep an eye out for any more insects you send my way?"

Growling softly to himself, Danzo sat back into his chair and shook his head. "I still believe the Jinchuuriki would be better utilized in my care, and I do not trust you, _Uzumaki_ , so no, I do not agree to this." Giving Roku one more hard look, a small smirk came across the old war hawks face. "Besides, Uzumaki, what are you able to provide for this village? Every shinobi clan in Konoha has a specific role they play in our society. The Uchiha run our police force. The Hyuuga handle most of our political negotiations. The Aburame keep our village building from becoming infested by insects and maintain our forests. The Nara have been leaders of our Intelligence and strategic divisions for years. The Yamanaka produce the best psychiatrists in any of the five nations. The Akimichi run several restaurants within the village, and the Inuzuka head all of our veterinary clinics. What can you provide for the village with only two clansmen?"

Silence followed Danzo's words. Several of the council were dumbstruck by this revelation, being too caught up in the idea of having the Uzumaki returning to Konoha to have thought of what other benefits the clan could provide, or lack thereof. And all the while, Roku was looking at Danzo with narrowed eyes. Sighing deeply, Roku shook his head and looked at Danzo. "Well, you may have thought you had a point there…" he started before holding out a hand and closing his eyes. "But I can provide something for this village besides the benefit of having our name on your side."

The air around his outstretched hand began to contort, and ripple, as if something was coming into view that was hidden behind an illusion. Slowly, from the ripple, a handle appeared, and as the handle exited the ripple in space, a large cross guard followed, and then, a blade. In a matter of seconds a completely black sword the likes of the council had never seen before. It was a large single edged blade, a slight curve to the sharpened metal. It was three feet in length, and what seemed to be two inches in width. It highly resembled a Katana, but it being much larger than the average blade kept the council guessing. Also, another point that drew their attention was the guard. It seemed to be a normal crossguard at first glance, however, and a closer inspection, one could see an additional lug that branched out from the flat of the blade, most likely used to defend the hand from any sliding strikes that could bypass the guard.

"This, Danzo, is something I can do for the village. This Kriegsmesser* is just one of the many blades I can form from my chakra alone. What I did to create it was a ability granted to me by my eyes, the creation of all things. As long as I have the chakra, the knowhow, and the imagination, I can create whatever I so desire. I alone am a blacksmith that requires no time, money, or materials to produce weapons for the village." Roku explained with a smug smile when he saw the surprised looks of the council's faces. "So...anything else?"

. . . .

Waiting outside of the Hokage tower, Anko was beginning to fidget from boredom. Roku had asked her to wait for him outside while he went in for a meeting with the Hokage, for what, she had no idea, but hey, he promised lunch afterwards and who was she to turn down free food? So she agreed to wait. And now it had been three hours and she was getting restless...and hungry. "When he gets out here...Imma make him pay…" she grumbled to herself as she sat on a bench, her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground.

"Oh really? Who's gonna pay?" a male voice said from behind her, making her jump in surprise. She jumped up from her spot on the bench and quickly looked at the source of the voice. "Who the hel-" she started to curse before she was stunned into silence. In front of her was Roku. Of course she had seen him _many_ times since he appeared outside of the village a year ago. But for the first time since she first started going to his house and hanging around him and his adopted son, she saw something that she had never seen before.

His eyes.

"You...you're not...the FUCK!?" she yelled after trying to process what was going on, causing the formerly 'blind' Uzumaki to laugh loudly. "Oh, it's funny, huh!? Making me think you were blind and feeling bad for you!? You're the worst you bastard!?" she yelled as she tried to punch him, only for him to weave in and out of every half hearted attack.

"Aw, come on Anko-chan! You've been teaching me how to fight for almost a year now, you couldn't have not had any doubts that I was actually blind!" he joked back as they kept up the little routine, causing the surrounding villagers to scatter and give the two dirty looks for causing such a commotion in public.

"w-well….YEAH! But you could have just told me you ass!" she yelled back, finally stopping he half hearted assault. Standing up straight, she crossed her arms and gave the young Rinnegan bearer a withering glare. "You owe me. You're gonna get me Dango until I'm satisfied...you got that?"

Finally fearing the woman's wrath at the threat to his wallet, Roku began to sweat nervously as he swallowed in fright. "You...you wouldn't dare…." he said before seeing the dangerous glint in her eyes. "Oh god you would…" he gasped before the Snake Mistress grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him away.

"Oh. I dare. Now come on, you kept me waiting here for hours, and I. AM. STARVING." she said as she dragged a crying Rou through the streets of Konoha.

"...My poor money…."

. . . .

"This...This changes everything."

"What is it you would have us do, Danzo-sama?"

"...Nothing for the time being. We do not have the intel or the manpower to do anything at the moment. We need to focus on at the matter at hand. Tenzo, I want you to continue shadowing Hatake-san. And I will continue to keep an eye on the Uchiha. They are planning something...And I refuse to let them endanger the village under Hiruzen's nose. You are dismissed, Tenzo."

"Hai, Danzo-sama."

"*sigh*...to think there is a Rinnegan bearer in this day in age? I need to keep my eye on him...and yet the Uchiha need also to be watched...this is troublesome indeed. Uzumaki Roku….I do not know what you are planning...but I will not let you endanger my village, or take my weapon from me…"

. . . .

"Hm, this is a strange developement...to think there is another person with eyes such as your's, Pein."

"A false god has appeared...We cannot afford to wipe him from this world. But in do time, this faker will be extinguished. What do you plan to do for now, Madara?"

"I plan on continuing what I had set out to do. I do not believe one man should change anything I have planned. The Uchiha will fall soon enough. All it is, is a matter of time."

"Yes, but as Zetsu can confirm, he seems to be attached to Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Do you think it would be best to remove him as soon as possible?"

"Hm, no, Konan, I believe we should wait and see what he intends to do. From what Zetsu has informed us, this, Uzumaki Roku, seems to be planning for something, and the village knows it. They do not trust him, at least completely. I say we wait and see what becomes of him. Either he will protect the Kyuubi, and we eliminate him. Or, Konoha finally caves and does it for us. It is also, just a matter of time. And time is on our side. Now, I must return to Kirigakure, lest my control over the Mizukage falters. Continue raising funds and Konan, I want you to look for a man named Sasori in the deserts of Kaze no Kuni. I believe he would be a wonderful addition to our little group…"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 ***=Kriegsmesser (or German for War Knife) is a historical German blade. And if you want a better look of it, google it. OR watch the review for the blade on the YouTube channel, Skallagrim.**

 **OOOOOOH BOY! ON TIME FOR ONCE! BOOYA! And I even got this done with a Hurricane nipping at ma heels xD. And to let you all know, I perfectly okay. The worst that hit my region was a little wind and rain, no real damage or anything. So, good for me right?**

 **Anyway, that's this week's chapter. Like that bit of foreshadowing at the end? I did. Anyway, the next chapter is going to be more focused on Naruto and Hinata and their time at the park.**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Because I

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 13: Because I...

. . . .

 _Previously_

" _Hm, this is a strange outcome...to think there is another person with eyes such as your's, Pein."  
_ " _A false god has appeared...We cannot afford to wipe him from this world. But in do time, this faker will be extinguished. What do you plan to do for now, Madara?"_

" _I plan on continuing what I had set out to do. I do not believe one man should change anything I have planned. The Uchiha will fall soon enough. All it is, is a matter of time."_

" _Yes, but as Zetsu can confirm, he seems to be attached to Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Do you think it would be best to remove him as soon as possible?"_

" _Hm, no, Konan, I believe we should wait and see what he intends to do. From what Zetsu has informed us, this, Uzumaki Roku, seems to be planning for something, and the village knows it. They do not trust him, at least completely. I say we wait and see what becomes of him. Either he will protect the Kyuubi, and we eliminate him. Or, Konoha finally caves and does it for us. It is also, just a matter of time. And time is on our side. Now, I must return to Kirigakure, lest my control over the Mizukage falters. Continue raising funds and Konan, I want you to look for a man named Sasori in the deserts of Kaze no Kuni. I believe he would be a wonderful addition to our little group…"_

. . . .

"Ne, ne, Hinata, what family did you say you were apart of?" Naruto asked while swinging lightly on one of the swings in the park, while the small indigo haired girl sat next to the tree that held the swing with a few flowers in hand.

"O-oh...well, I-I'm from the H-Hyuuga clan." she answered shyly, not expecting the boy's question. Naruto stopped swinging and took a long look at the girl, getting her to shy away a bit with a small blush from the boy's staring.

"Huh, I wouldn't have guess…" he mumbled to himself, earning a small frown from the Hyuuga heiress. She looked at him ad stood up to face him.

"And w-why not?" she asked, her stutter ruining any bravado she was trying to muster in her statement. Naruto just blinked at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Well, I always heard that the Hyuuga were really mean and had freaky eyes. But you're really nice and your eyes aren't freaky." he said with a nod while crossing his arms, completely confident in his observation of the girl.

Hinata blinked in confusion while a small blush began to blossom across her cheeks. "R-Really? Y-You think my eyes a-aren't weird?" she asked in a somewhat far away voice, almost refusing to believe she found someone from outside the clan that wouldn't look at her strangely. Earning a nod from the boy, he smiled at her and stood up from his swing.

"Well...yeah, I mean, I think your eyes are really pretty. And no where near a freaky as my Nii-san's eyes. That's why he likes to hide them underneath his headband." he said before leaning in to whisper something. "I think he's shy~" Giggling to himself as he leaned away, he noticed that Hinata was giving him a strange look.

"You...you think my eyes are pretty?" she whispered with a strong blush, almost instantly averting her gaze away from him and starting to poke her fingers together idly. Blinking in confusion, Naruto cocked his head to the side wondering what he just did to make the girl so reclusive.

"Ah-um...I'm sorry if I made you mad?" he tried to apologize, knowing full well that he wasn't very tactful when it came to talking to people. Anko made sure he knew that. "Oh! You know what, how about you use my swing!" he said happily, trying to make up for whatever he said to make the girl shy away from him.

Bringing her hands up in front of her in a placating manner, Hinata tried to stutter out a response, trying to tell he did nothing wrong, but couldn't get out anything fast enough before she was sitting on the swing that the blond seemed to deem as his own. "You ready!?" he asked happily before putting his hands on the girls back, preparing to give her a push.

"Wha-wait Naru-aaaahhh!" she shouted as he gave her a startlingly strong push, barely reacting in time to hold on.

After a while, her screams turned into laughter as the blond continued to push her on his favorite swing. And off to the side, Hinata's mother looked on with a slightly concerned look. Looking at the two of them, she could already see the bonds forming between the two, and even though she wanted her daughter to make friends outside the clan, she didn't know if it was a good idea for her to befriend the village's periah.

"Well, isn't that just cute." a female voice said from behind the Hyuuga mistress. Turning around Hitomi noticed that two young adults were watching her daughter and the blond boy play with small, happy smiles on their faces. However, between the two, the one who really caught her eye was the young, white haired male. Or, more precisely, his eyes.

"Well, it's always nice to see Naruto-kun making friends." the male said before turning to Hitomi, a small smile on his face as his strange eyes looked her over, seeming to remember her for future reference. "Is she yours, Hyuuga-san?" he asked, motioning to the girl on the swing.

After a moment, Hitomi shook out of her musing about the youth's eyes and nodded with a smile of her own, strained as it might be. "Yes, she's my little girl. I'm Hyuuga Hitomi, and you are?" she asked, trying to be as polite as she could be. The young man held out a hand and his smile grew a little larger.

"I'm Uzumaki Roku, Naruto's adoptive father. And this is Mitarashi Anko. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hyuuga-san." he said while nodding his head to the woman next to him. Looking to his hand, Hitomi took a moment before she figured out that he wanted a handshake. With a small 'oh' of surprise, she took his hand and gave it a small shake, somewhat surprising him with her tight grip.

Quirking her head to the side in contemplation, Hitomi gave Roku a curious stare. "I always heard that the person that took Naruto in was blind?" she stated in a confused manner. Roku chuckled as he reached a hand behind his neck.

"Well, let's just say I was just very self conscious about my eyes." he laughed sheepishly before he felt something plow into his midsection.

"Roku-niisan! You're not being shy anymore!" Naruto yelled as he excitedly climbed up the tall man's back and rested his chin on the older Uzumaki's shoulder while hanging off of his back. Looking over to Hitomi, Naruto smiled and waved a free hand. "Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" he said jovially before looking back towards the swing. "Hey! Hinata-chan! Come say hi to my niisan!" he called over to the slightly dizzy girl who just stood up from the swing. Quickly shaking off her small spurt of dizziness, Hinata shyly walked over and tried her best to hide behind her mother's leg while shifting her eyes to Roku and the ground.

"Uh, I-I'm Hinata...It's n-nice to meet you R-Roku-san." she stuttered out, causing her mother to sigh quietly and shake her head. Giving Roku an apologising look, Hitomi tried to explain her daughter's behavior before the purple haired woman that was with the elder Uzumaki moved forwards and crouched down to eye level with the young Hyuuga.

Offering the girl a large smile, Anko jacked her thumb towards herself before introducing herself. "Hi Hinata-chan, I'm Anko. And that tall weirdo with me is Roku, good to meet cha kid." she said in a very 'informal' way that made Hinata, as well as Hitomi, blink a few times before nodding.

"Hey, I'm not that weird…" Roku grumbled before dislodging Naruto from his back and placing the blond back on the ground. "Why don't you and Hinata-chan go and play for a little while longer?" he urged the blond. Not needing to be told twice, Naruto moved forwards and snached up Hinata's hand before dragging her away with him. Chuckling to himself, Roku shook his head and looked back up to meet Hitomi's eyes. "I hope him playing with her isn't an issue with you, Hyuuga-san?"

Noticing the hidden danger in his curious tone of voice, Hitomi quickly shook her head and held out a hand defensively. "Oh no not at all Uzumaki-san. I feel that it is a very good thing that my Hinata-chan is meeting new people and making friends. Besides, Naruto-kun seems like a nice enough boy." she said, trying to diffuse a possibly dangerous topic. Looking her over one more time, Roku conceded and let his smirk return as he turned back to Anko.

"Why don't we go find a spot to sit down? You do want to finish off your Dango, right?" he asked the younger girl, gesturing to the bag she had in her hand. The Snake mistress smiled and nodded, turning to walk towards a nearby bench. Turning back to Hitomi, Roku gave her a short nod. "It was nice meeting you, Hyuuga-san. We'll be over here waiting for Naruto-kun to be done."

. . . .

"Ne, ne, Roku-niisan. Do you know anything about the Hyu...Hyuu...Hyuuza? No wait, Hyuuga! Yeah, do you know anything about the Hyuuga clan?" Naruto asked as he sat on top of Roku's shoulders, letting the older Uzumaki carry him back to their apartment. Roku quirked an eyebrow at the little blond before chuckling.

"Well, I'd say I know a few things. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Hinata-chan said she was in the Hyuuga clan, that's gotta be really cool, ya know? Being in a Clan. It's like having one big family!" the blond gushed, his legs kicking his legs in excitement. "And-and didn't you say we were a clan too, Roku-niisan?"

Roku's smirk fell slightly at the blonds words. "Well, I guess it would be so bad to be in a big and happy family Naruto...And yes, we are a clan. We are the Uzumaki Clan! And we'll be big and happy like the other clans in no time!" he said, false enthusiasm lacing his tone to make sure Naruto stayed happy. "In fact," he started as he lifted Naruto off his shoulders and placed him in front of him. "I talked with the Hokage today, do you want to know what he said?"

"What?" the blond boy asked in confusion.

"Well, he made us a official Clan! We're gonna be moving soon into a nice and big house! And everyone will be calling you Naruto-sama this, and Uzumaki-sama that! Isn't that exciting?" he told the boy, letting his smile return while seeing Naruto's surprised face.

"Really!? That's so cool! We're gonna be like Hinata-chan's family! We're gonna be big, and happy, and-and..." he started to say before he slowed down and looked down at the ground. Blinking in surprise, Roku placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, confused on why the boy suddenly became quiet. "Will...will my mom and dad come back? Will...will they be there to be a big and happy family with us?"

Fighting himself from gasping in surprise, a sad look came across Roku's face as he knelt down to the boy, placing a hand on the boy's head, stroking his hair soothingly. "Naruto…" he said quietly, prompting Naruto to look up at him, tears brimming in the boy's eyes. "We'll be a big...and happy family...even if they can't come back...I'll still be here, and so will Anko-chan, and old man Hokage. We'll be the happiest family there is...I promise, so don't cry. We'll be a truly happy family." he said as he gently took the boy into his arms, rubbing his back to calm his nerves.

Sniffing back his tears, Naruto nodded and clung onto the elder Uzumaki tightly. "R-Right…"

. . . .

 **(Play Music: Naruto OST Gentle Hands-Piano Version)**

Standing on top of the roof to his apartment, Roku looked up at the stars, a far away look on his face.

" _Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Taking in Naruto like this? I can't help but feel I'm just lying to him...giving him a false sense of hope…"_

' _I cannot answer for you, but I feel that you are doing a fine job at keeping the boy. It has already been a year since I brought you here, and you have grown exponentially since that time...both in strength, and character.'_

" _You believe so? I honestly can't believe it...I'm barely getting by here old man…"_

' _Trust me child, nothing worth doing is easy, but I feel that you are doing a perfect job so far.'_

" _Hm, thanks old man, I need that...So, what's on the agenda for tonight? More tinkering with how to create my own summons? Or are we going back to practicing the Asura path?"_

' _No, actually, I believe you might want to address the young lady approaching you right now.'_

Cutting his link off with the Rikudou Sennin, Roku turned around right as Anko was walking her way over to him, a small smirk on her face appeared as she approached.

"I can't ever seem to get the drop on you, can I?" she said jovially before walking past the white haired youth and leaned against the guard railing around the roof. "I think we need to talk." she said, he smirk disappearing as a small frown took it's place.

Blinking in surprise, Roku nodded to her and motioned for her to go on. "Well, shoot I guess, I have nothing but time tonight."

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question, or a speculation, she wholeheartedly believed her words to be true. Narrowing her eyes at the young man in front of her, she pressed on. "Why?"  
Sputtering at her accusation, Roku shook his head vehemently in the negative. "What? Where is this coming from? I trust you Anko-chan, why are you asking that?"

"Don't bullshit me Roku. Why did you make me believe, hell not just me...why did you hide? What were you so scared of that you had to make some stupid cover for you eyes? Why did you lie to the village...why did you lie to me…" She said in a confrontational tone, standing back up from her position on the railing, before mumbling the last part and looking away from the young man. "I...I thought you were different, ya know…." biting her lip, she turned away from him and prepared to leave. "I guess I was wrong…"

"Wait!" Roku said as he dashed forwards and grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Where is this all coming from!? You were fine not even two hours ago, what happened!?"

Trying to wrench her hand away from him, Anko glared at him with teary eyes. "I heard that you gained clan status...so what!? Does this mean you're gonna throw me away!? You manipulative little bastard, you're just like _him_ aren't you!" she screamed at him, trying to rip her hand away from his iron like grip. Tears started to flow freely down her cheeks as she stopped struggling, refusing to look at him in the eye. "You're just going to leave me behind...I know you are...You don't tell me anything. You didn't let me know about your eyes, fuck, you didn't even tell me why you were going to see the Hokage today. You must have really been pitying me all this time-"

She was stopped when Roku pulled on her hand, causing her to stagger forwards. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her off balance form, clinging onto her tightly. "What the hell are you talking about…" Roku all but whispered. "Anko-chan...what kind of person do...who do you think I am?" he asked tightening his hold on her. "I would _never_ do that to you, to anyone! God damn it, Anko-chan! Why in the hell would I go out of my way to spend time with you, to cook for you, to ask you specifically for help when I could have asked anyone else in the village!?"

"Why!" she countered back, struggling in his arms. "Why wouldn't you tell me anything about you! If I meant so much to you, why hide!"

"You just don't get it Anko!" he yelled back, trying to keep her from breaking away. He couldn't tell anyone, or his plans wouldn't have worked. He wouldn't be here right now if he just came out and told everyone what he was thinking, even if it hurt to keep some people out of the loop, to pretend you're something you're not.

"Well why the hell are you keeping me around if you aren't going to trust me!" she yelled back at him, almost breaking from from his hold as she placed her hands against his chest and began to push away from him. But was stopped by four simple, simple words.

"Because I love you!"

 **(End Music)**

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **Awwwwwww boooooiiiiiiii! Cliffy fo de win dawg! *coughs* Okay, we're done with that.**

 **I'M BACK BITCHES! Sorry about the two week delay, but I actually went on a little trip to the Florida Key's for a little R &R and didn't bring my Laptop, so no writing in my off time with that, just a full week of relaxation, snorkeling, deep water diving, fishing and other fun things! Even saw a little Shark while I was exploring a reef, fun shit right!? *Shakes in fear of the ocean***

 **Well, anyway, I'm back! Oh! And anyone who follows my other story "The First Immortal", don't worry, it's not dead, I'm just taking my time with it and making the next chapter longer and as good as it can be before posting it. Besides, "The Fairy's Shadow" isn't gonna work on itself or any...wait...oh shit you guys aren't supposed to know about that one yet...fuck… #Naruto/FairyTailCrossoverConfirmed**

 **...I wish this story was the popular one...Then I wouldn't feel so bad for not working as hard on the other one's...**

 **But anyway! Whatever! Good to be back!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: Doors?

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto….Ya'll need to remember that….**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 14: Doors?

. . . .

 _Previously_

 _She was stopped when Roku pulled on her hand, causing her to stagger forwards. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her off balance form, clinging onto her tightly. "What the hell are you talking about…" Roku all but whispered. "Anko-chan...what kind of person do...who do you think I am?" he asked tightening his hold on her. "I would never do that to you, to anyone! God damn it, Anko-chan! Why in the hell would I go out of my way to spend time with you, to cook for you, to ask you specifically for help when I could have asked anyone else in the village!?"_

" _Why!" she countered back, struggling in his arms. "Why wouldn't you tell me anything about you! If I meant so much to you, why hide!"_

" _You just don't get it Anko!" he yelled back, trying to keep her from breaking away. He couldn't tell anyone, or his plans wouldn't have worked. He wouldn't be here right now if he just came out and told everyone what he was thinking, even if it hurt to keep some people out of the loop, to pretend you're something you're not._

" _Well why the hell are you keeping me around if you aren't going to trust me!" she yelled back at him, almost breaking from from his hold as she placed her hands against his chest and began to push away from him. But was stopped by four simple, simple words._

" _Because I love you!"_

. . . .

*drip*

*drip*

*drip*

Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance. Groaning lightly, he rolled onto his side, trying to ignore the dripping sounds.

*drip*

Growling softly, Naruto sat and opened his tired eyes a small margin. "Niisan! Turn off the shower!" he yelled in tired frustration before falling back down into his laying position. "Ow!" he yelped in surprise when his head didn't hit his pillow, but onto hard concrete.

A now fully awake and frustrated Naruto sat up again and rubbed his throbbing head as he looked around. "Ow, ow ow...what happened to my pillow." he whined before his eyes widened slightly. "...I'm here again…" he mumbled to himself before getting up to his feet, and slowly began to walk down the large expansive halls of the strange, dimly lit sewers he once walked a little under a year ago.

Slowly walking through the halls of the sewer, Naruto took his time to look around. There seemed to be several different paths to take, but each of them just didn't feel like the right one. Some looked abandoned, and others looked new. Some felt cold to walk into, while others were so warm, it nearly made the poor boy sweat. He walked for what felt like hours, until he came across the most peculiar hall of them all.

There was a dim light at the end of the hall, and it seemed to grow in size as he walked through it. And finally, after a long walk, the hall ended.

This confused the boy. The other halls didn't end. None of them did. So why did this one? Continuing to walk into the expansive room, he noticed something strange. The water that previously flooded the place in at least ankle deep liquid, had disappeared. And instead of the stylized walls, the end of the hallway had three doors, with moss covering the walls showing an age that the rest of the tunnels could not convey.

One looked to be made of an expensive oak, hard and durable. Though, subtle cracks could be seen if one looked close enough with dark scorch marks lining the edges of the door and the handle.

Besides that one was a rounded wooden door that had pieces of moss covering the edges and a small window and a curved handle. Around the door were several different types of mushrooms, all differing in size and color, along with a few wild flowers sprouting out from in between the cracks in the floor in front of the door. All in all, this door gave off a warmth that the other two seemed to lack, almost beaconing Naruto to walk up to it.

The final door was a traditional Japanese style sliding door. A dim glow came from behind it and a small silhouette could be made out from behind it. Had he listened carefully, he could have heard a soft whisper coming from behind it.

Stepping forwards, Naruto tried to reach out to the first of the three doors and see what was behind it, but he stopped himself short.

"Some people say curiosity killed the cat, Asura. I believe that in some forms, curiosity can lead to much worse things than death." An elderly voice called from behind the blond. Turning quickly on his heel, Naruto spun around in shock to try and identify who it was in the sewer with him. The only other person he knew who was in the sewer was Kurama, that strange...thing?...he met the last time he wandered those halls.

Looking around, he couldn't see anyone there, and yet, the voice called again. "I think you should go speak with Kurama, he seems quite lonely these days." Naruto's eye began to twitch when he heard the old man speak, again from behind him. Whipping around as fast as he could, he tried to catch a glimpse of where the voice was coming from, only to see a blank wall, the doors missing and replaced by the same spiral styled wall that the rest of the sewer system had. Huffing in annoyance Naruto turned and walked back down the halls, looking for his way to the large chamber that held the big thing that called itself Kurama.

. . . .

Ducking under a particularly savage knife hand, Roku began to sweat in fright as he continued to narrowly avoid attacks. "Anko! Calm down! This isn't you!" he yelled in frustration, as he crossed his arms to catch one of her kicks, aimed at his midsection, before wrapping them around her leg and tossing her to the side with his superior weight and strength.

All he got in response from the woman in question was a pained growl as she slowly stood back up from the concrete roof of the apartment building, holding a certain spot on the side of her neck, her eyes narrowed in confused anger. " _Why in the hell is her curse mark acting up!? Isn't she supposed to have a seal over that one to keep it from affecting her!?"_ he mentally screamed in confusion, as she charged him again.

He had just poured his heart out to her, and what does he get? A claw to the face, trying to take his eyes out. He had narrowly avoided that, only suffering a cut over his eyebrow which was now bleeding into his left eye, inhibiting his vision as he tried to think of a way to subdue this rampaging Tokubetsu Jonin.

" _Hey, old man, you got any suggestions for this!?"_ he mentally called as he rolled out of the way of a sloppily thrown kick and sprung back up to his feet just in time to lock his arms around the rampaging woman's overextended leg and throw her yet again, getting her to land heavily on the roof as she slid a good few feet away.

' _Hmmmm...I can feel a large amount of natural chakra flowing from where she's holding her neck, is there some sort of reason for that?'_ the sage inquired, humming to himself in thought. Rolling his eyes, Roku used a low powered Shinra Tensei to knock Anko away from him, only enough for her to be knocked off balance and fall back to the floor.

" _Just look through my memories. She has a Juinjutsu seal on her neck from Orochimaru. From what I remember about that, is that he plants tainted Senjutsu Chakra into the seal, along with a portion of his own chakra, and over time-if the seal didn't kill the victim in the first place-the seal will begin to bend the host to Orochimaru's will, screwing with their mind by pumping power into them and tricking them into thinking they actually want to help the bastard. It's some fucked up shit if ya ask me. But I don't know jack about Fuinjutsu, and I bet if I tried to use some of your memories on it my head would explode from the information overload, so, any suggestions would be just about peachy right now."_ he growled in frustration, watching as the purple haired girl stood back up. He didn't want to hurt her, it was the last thing he'd ever want to do, but at this point, he needed to do something to keep her down long enough to fix this. Taking a deep breath, Roku looked at the struggling girl with hard eyes.

"Sorry Anko-chan...but if I'm going to help you...I'm gonna have to hurt you." He grit out before sliding into the stance she had taught him all those months ago. With his left foot forward and his left bent behind him, he tilted his body to the side and raised his left hand behind him in a knifehand with his right lowered below his waist and pointed to the ground, locked into a knifehand as well.(1) "Well, come at me then!" He taunted with a twitch of his hand.

Snarling in delusional rage, Anko removed her hand from her aching neck to reveal the glowing red curse mark on her neck with small spiral markings beginning to spread across her skin.

" _Not good…"_ Roku cursed silently before she began to charge at a speed that he could barely track. Reacting quickly, the white haired Uzumaki raised his right arm and slammed Anko's leg away as she tried to engage with leaping kick. Quickly shifting his feet and bringing his left down quickly, he caught Anko in the side with his open palm, however, most of the impact was absorbed by the girls crossed arms. But that did little to stop her from spiraling across the roof and painfully slamming into the water tower, leaving a good sized dent in the metal.

Grunting in dulled pain, Anko quickly got back to her feet and again blurred into motion. This time, instead of leading with a straightforward kick, she fainted to Roku's left and lashed out with a knife hand towards the Rinnegan bearer's unprotected right.

Wincing in pain as he felt Anko's hand bury itself into his side, Roku fought off the pain and lashed out with his his left, catching the girl's extended arm before using his superior strength and weight to pull her off balance and swing an elbow into her nose. Feeling a not-so-satisfying crunch under his elbow, Roku quickly brought his arm back and used the girls stunned state to his advantage by spinning her by her still captured arm, creating enough momentum for her to swing off her feet and for her stomach to take a direct impact to Roku's knee, driving the air out of her lungs as a small amount of saliva and bile sprayed from her mouth.

This, however, didn't keep the delusional kunoichi down, shown by the strong palm strike to Roku's chin, forcing him to let go of her arm and sending him careening into the air away from her. Using this time to catch her breath, Anko felt another rush of power run through her body as even more of her sense of self fled from her mind.

Landing roughly on his back, Roku slide a few feet before tucking into a roll which carried him back to his feet and into his ready stance. Panting slightly and working his jaw slightly in pain, he noticed that the swirling pattern on Anko's skin began to glow red once more and spread even further, covering her face and nearly encompassing both of her arms.

"Fuck…" he cursed as he watched the girl that he claimed to love blur from sight once again. This time however, he wasn't able to fully track her movements, earning a hard kick to his stomach, taking him off his feet and forcing the air out of his lungs. Rolling across the roof in pain, Roku lashed out with a single hand and sprung himself back onto his feet. Hacking up a small amount of blood from the hit, he narrowed his eyes and moved into a different stance. "Alright, time to kick up a notch I guess...I hope you think of something old man…" he grumbled to himself before making his base wide, and bring his left hand back into a upside down tiger palm near his waist, while bringing his right up into a half ram seal in front of his face, the small sun and moon symbols lightly glowing on his exposed palms.

' _I...I think I may have something that may work…'_

. . . .

Slowly wandering the halls of his mind, Naruto had his hands behind his head and was looking around the sewer like place with a bored expression. Sighing in frustration, the boy began to pick up his pace.

"Kurama-san!" he yelled out down the halls as he walked. "Ku-ra-ma-saannnn!" he continued to yell, louder and louder until a loud, booming voice cut him off.

" **WHAT DO YOU WANT BRAT!?"** Kurama's deep, rumbling shout echoed throughout the halls of the sewer causing Naruto to crouch down in surprise and cover his ears with his hands. Popping an eye open to make sure the sewer walls had stopped shaking from the thunderous yell, Naruto sighed in relief before cupping his hands in front of his face.

"I'm lost! Can you help me find you!?" he yelled to seemingly no one, wondering just how the fox had heard him when there weren't any new halls for a good distance. Waiting for a moment he could hear a faint, irritated grumble coming from the fox before the demon responded.

" **Really!? You can't find your way in your own trash shoot of a mind!? What kind of bullshit did I do to deserve this much of a moronic host!?"** Kurama yelled to himself, earning a gasp from the young child.

"Oooohhhh, you swore! I'm tellin Roku-niisan and Anko-neesan!" the boy yelled in shock. He snickered in victorious humor when he heard the fox give an exasperated groan before feeling an intense wind pick up throughout the halls of his mind. "Woah woah woah!" he yelled as he began to fly off his feet and down the halls. Blurring past several different corners and halls, the poor boy shut his eyes so that didn't have to watch as he flew through the halls.

This however kept him from noticing that he had stopped. " **Open your eyes brat, you stopped moving."** Kurama drawled out to his host, who was standing completely still with his arms firmly locked to his side and eyes clamped shut.

Taking a tentative glance, Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he seemed to visibly relax before smiling up at the fix. "Hey Kurama-san, long time no see!" he called with his ever present cheeky smile that made the fox want to cover his eyes and groan from the sheer innocence and naivety the boy had to everything going on around him.

" **What do you want brat? You're interrupting my sleep."** he grumbled to himself as he laid his head down onto his front paws, only keeping a single eye open to look at the boy. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto popped a squat onto the ground and put his hands behind his head again.

"I dunno," he started, "The old sounding guy said that you might have been lonely and wanted to talk to someone, so...what's up" he asked in a conversational tone.

The fox would have groaned at the child had he not opened his eyes fully as if he heard something intriguing. " **An old man you say?..."** he mumbled in suspicion, earning a hearty nod from the small boy.

"Uh-huh. He said something 'bout killing cats, or whatever, but I didn't really get what he was saying. Said you were lonely and I should talk to you though...but why'd he call me Asura?" he said before mumbling to himself in confusion.

" **Tsk,"** the fox grumbled. " **Yeah, sounds like something the old fart would do...So brat, since I bet you're not gonna leave anytime soon, what do you want to talk about?"** Kurama continued to grumble before asking in a slightly defeated tone. Looking down at the child, he could see the blond put a hand to his chin in thought, seeming to mull over just what to ask.

"I dunno...where are we?" he asked after giving a noncommittal shrug, seeming to be almost bored. That thought got Kurama to bristle slightly. Bored, in front of his magnificence? Blasphemy!

" **We're in your mind brat, I thought you knew that already."** the fox mocked, a small grin forming when he saw Naruto puff his cheeks in annoyance. Huffing at the fox and turning his head away, the blond began to grumble about 'know it all 'things'', and 'mean old guys'.

"I know we are ya jerkface, if we're in my head then why are you here?" the blond asked with a frustrated tone, earning a dark chuckle from the fox. Shifting from his laying down position and sitting back on his haunches, Kurama looked down at the small human child in front of him.

" **Tell me brat, how much do you know about the day you were born?"**

. . . .

"Kukukuku...Seems dear Anko-chan is giving the Uzumaki boy a challenge...What can your eyes do, boy? Show me the power of the sage himself...so that I can take it when it ripens…"

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued….**

 **I AM NOT DEAD! I WILL SURVIVE ANYTHING! :D**

 **So yeah, not dead, just SUPER busy. My sister got married, I've been back and forth with my Recruiter for about a week now, took my ASVAB (got an 83 btw :3), and I'm preparing to take my medical exam and the whole scheduling process with the Coast Guard is just a three ring circus and a half. Soooo, yeah, busy.**

 **BUT I AM NOT DEAD! NEVER DEAD!**

 **I did warn you guys a while ago if I ever stopped writing for a long period of time without an A/N about why, that I would be super busy and just not have time to update. I would update, I just have to take my time and write. I try to provide a chapter that I AM HAPPY WITH before actually posting, and that could take two or three tries to write. Soooo, yeah, sorry for the long wait.**

 **I'm going to try to update The First Immortal some time next week, but I make no promises. OH! And sometime this month I am going to be posting a Naruto/Fairy Tail Xover. It'll be a monthly update with a minimum of 8000 words a chapter...soo yeah.**

 **The Fairy's Shadow, coming soon.**

 **PREVIEW SUMMARY!**

Lost. That word could be used in several ways to describe him right now. In the physical sense, he had lost his arm, in the locational, his home. But the worst way to interpret it would most likely be in the mental sense. Where was he? A new language, a new place? Had he failed the ones he loved? These thought plague his mind, but will this new place, and new language help cure his mind? Will the new people meets replace the friends he has lost forever? Or will he condone his own life to sit idly behind the bar, no more than a sevant? No longer in the center of the action, no longer the hero? What will he do?

A story of a lost Hero. A failed Hero. A man who has lost everything. A man who failed. A child lost, and scared. Alone.

But...will he bring himself to see that he isn't? That he is still needed? That there is still some good he can do? Will she change him for the better?

 **END OF PREVIEW SUMMARY!**

 **So, excited? I am. This is a Naruto x Mirajane story. Will be rated M to be safe, all you who have been following me know I don't write Lemons, so yeah.**

(1)= Think of Neji's initial stance before he uses the Eight Trigram: 64 Palms, but instead of his index and middle finger being pointed out, his hands are in a knife hand with one palm facing the sky, and the other facing the ground.

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Curses

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 15: Curses

. . . .

 _Previously_

" _ **Tsk,"**_ _the fox grumbled._ " _ **Yeah, sounds like something the old fart would do...So brat, since I bet you're not gonna leave anytime soon, what do you want to talk about?"**_ _Kurama continued to grumble before asking in a slightly defeated tone. Looking down at the child, he could see the blond put a hand to his chin in thought, seeming to mull over just what to ask._

" _I dunno...where are we?" he asked after giving a noncommittal shrug, seeming to be almost bored. That thought got Kurama to bristle slightly. Bored, in front of his magnificence? Blasphemy!_

" _ **We're in your mind brat, I thought you knew that already."**_ _the fox mocked, a small grin forming when he saw Naruto puff his cheeks in annoyance. Huffing at the fox and turning his head away, the blond began to grumble about 'know it all 'things'', and 'mean old guys'._

" _I know we are ya jerkface, if we're in my head then why are you here?" the blond asked with a frustrated tone, earning a dark chuckle from the fox. Shifting from his laying down position and sitting back on his haunches, Kurama looked down at the small human child in front of him._

" _ **Tell me brat, how much do you know about the day you were born?"**_

 _. . . ._

" _Kukukuku...Seems dear Anko-chan is giving the Uzumaki boy a challenge...What can your eyes do, boy? Show me the power of the sage himself...so that I can take it when it ripens…"_

. . . .

Letting a growl of frustration escape his lips, Roku reentered his initial stance, panting slightly from the amount of effort he was exuding just trying to keep up with the rampaging Snake Mistress. His body was covered in small bruises and abrasions from narrowly avoiding heavy attacks and only allowing for glancing blows.

Anko wasn't faring much worse. Roku had yet to land a decisive blow against the girl, only striking her with half hearted counters, most of which he had to abandon quickly to be able to avoid another strike.

" _Old man, this plan is insane. How in the holy HELL am I supposed to keep her down long enough for it to even work!? I can hardly keep up with her in a normal spar, but now she's powered up and actually wanting to kill me!"_ Roku yelled in _slight_ panic to the sage as he readied for another encounter.

Once Anko got close enough, Roku lashed out with his left palm, using the quick thrust as a faint to maneuver the girl to his right to catch her with a quick strait. This plan however, only half worked. He effectively got the girl to weave to his right, however, before his punch could hit it's mark, she ducked under his fist and struck out with her own, landing a hard blow to his diaphragm.

Coughing in pain as he stumbled back, Anko took Roku's off staggered state in stride and proceeded to get in close and land a series of clawed strikes to his torso. With a roar of mixed anger and pain, Roku brought his arms in and blocked one of Anko's arms and latched onto it while moving in a quick turn to pull her off balance. Once he had her out of her rhythm, he brought both palms up and slammed them into the girl's chest, launching her away from him so that he could have a moment to breath.

" _Tsk!..."_ flinching in pain as he examined his chest during his moment of rest, he noticed her clawed strikes had indeed done their intended purpose in cutting him open. The cuts were shallow, but no less painful or annoying. "Okay that's enough of that…" he growled to himself as he looked back to the girl with steel in his eyes. Bringing up his arms and crossing them into an 'X' in front of him, he waited for Anko to make her move.

Again, gnashing her teeth in a clouded rage, Anko charged head on. The curse mark on her neck now spreading nearly across her entire body, causing major changes into her physique. Her skin was beginning to grey, and her nails now resembled more like talons instead of human fingernails. Her sclera completely blacked out while a sickly copper color took over her iris'.

With a final snarl, she blurred into motion. Moving much faster than Roku could possibly keep up with.

But he didn't need to.

As soon as he felt he chakra come within range he activated his technique, and took the full brunt of her attack head on.

Anko cringed in pain as she lashed out with her clawed hands and felt the talons snap on contact. However, a small amount of pain did nothing to keep her from continuing her attack. " **Senie'Jashu!"** She roared out with a deep, and intimidating voice. From the sleeves of her trenchcoat, six vipers sprung out and instantly coiled around their target before sinking their fangs into the Uzumaki's flesh.

Or so she would have thought, were it not for the pain cries of her snakes as soon as they bit into their prey.

"Koudana Doton Sousa: Ishi no Kawa (Advanced Earth Manipulation: Stone Skin)…" Roku said with a smirk as he looked into the surprised eyes of the cursed snake mistress. Using the surprise to his advantage, he quickly lashed his arms out and grabbed onto the vipers that were still coiled around his arms. "Koudana Raiton Sousa: Tenka Paragu (Advanced Lightning Manipulation: Spark Plug)!" he called out as his hands raced with electricity, scorching the snakes in his grasp and continuing up into the curse doped Tokubetsu Jonin.

Screaming in pain, the Snake Mistress recoiled and released her summons on the snakes, forcing them to disappear in a burst of smoke. Using the smoke to momentarily blind Roku, she dashed around to his side and readied her clawed hands to impale his open side.

Only for the young man to swing his arms wide, channel his chakra from his eyes and to his hands, and roar with effort as he released a powerful burst of gravity. "Shinra Tensei!" he called as a visible distortion in the air slammed into the girl, completely halting her advance and launching her heavily away from the roof of the apartment complex and several blocks away, only to crash into a partially finished building still under construction.

Shuttering in exhaustion, Roku fell to a knee while taking deep breaths, trying to steady himself while thinking of a way he could finish this with the least amount of damage possible.

" _What the hell is going on? First her curse acts up, while it is SUPPOSED TO BE SUPPRESSED. And now when she finally starts going berserk and throwing chakra all over the place, no one comes to check out what the fuck is going on. THIS SHIT AIN'T RIGHT!"_ he mentally raged as he shakily stood back up and cracked his neck slightly. "Well, whatever the fuck is going on, I'm bitching Hiruzen out for it tomorrow." he growled before holding a hand out to his side.

Slowly, a black orb began to form in the air before expanding into a rod a good two feet longer than he was tall. A circle at the end of it capped it off with six rings positioned inside of it. And towards the bottom, was a half circle like hook, curving to the floor and rested on it.

Taking one final calming breath, Roku steeled himself and channeled a small amount of chakra to his eyes to enhance his vision and visual response time. Feeling his sight zoom in on where he wanted to look. He could see Anko shakily removing herself from a destroyed pile of wooden boards and metal poles, seeming to be the remains of the scaffolding she crashed through as she flew into the construction site.

"All right...let's do this." he mumbled to himself as he channeled chakra through his legs and leapt up into the air and hurriedly made his way over to his opponent.

. . . .

Looking down from the head of the Sandaime on the Hokage monument, Orochimaru couldn't help but let out a pleased chuckle as his smirk turned psychotic. "Yes, this power, this control. These are definitely the eyes _that_ man had. They must be mine. They WILL be mine...but only once they have aged, and become powerful enough to where I would no longer need to worry about _him_ and his schemes." Orochimaru chuckled to himself as Roku launched himself over to the construction site. "It's such a shame that Anko-chan won't live long enough to see this village fall. The look on her face would have been marvelous in its own right. But alas, this is for the better of myself and my plans."

Leering down to the village as the fight resumes, he couldn't help the insidious expression that formed on his face.

"Yes, Uzumaki, show me the power that will one day be mine…"

. . . .

"Hmm….the kids got talent, I'll give him that. Only been training for a year and is already managing to keep up with her at this level."

"Yes, but we still haven't seen enough. I only want you to intervene if he looks to be losing. This is a invaluable chance to see what he can really accomplish with those eyes of his, and I do not wish to miss a single moment of it."

"Yeah, but isn't this a little...I dunno, harsh on the kid? I mean, he trusted you enough to actually explain what his eyes can do, why break his trust like this?"

"Trust me, I derive no pleasure from this, but it is a opportunity I will not lose. It might be shrewd and underhanded, but that is the world we live in. I thought you would have understood that."

"*sigh* I get it old man. But I don't have to like it either...You know you're in for a shitstorm after this right? Not just from him, but the paperwork as well you know. It isn't everyday that we can get away with a middle-of-the-night-evacuation-test."

"...Please...don't remind me…."

. . . .

Landing softly on the roof of the construction building Anko landed in, Roku took stock of the situation in front of him.

"Hm...seems like the immediate area is devoid of any civilians. I can also sense the Hokage and someone else nearby...as well as someone who feels just like the curse seal...that can't be good." he said to himself as he let his senses expand to encompass nearly the entire village. His thoughts were cut off however when he heard a bloodcurdling snarl coming from a broken pile of what seemed to be a scaffolding. "That, is also not good…"

Taking a leap backwards at the same time that the pile of broken of wood and support beams exploded in a violent display of rage from a charging Anko, who narrowly missed a strike that could have very well of decapitated the white haired Uzumaki.

"Really not good!" Roku yelled as he was once again pushed onto the defensive. Quickly hardening the skin on his forearms, he brought his right up and deflected a swipe from the cursed girl and quickly dropped to the ground for a leg sweep.

Jumping over his attack, Anko quickly spun in the air, using the added momentum to deliver a powerful ax kick to the top of Roku's head, sending him crashing through the roof of the building and two more floors down.

"Ow…" he groaned in pain as he shakily stood up and looked around to see if he could somehow figure out just what he could do long enough to keep her down long enough for his plan to work. However, he didn't have long to think before she was on him once again.

"RRRAAA!" she roared as she jumped down the hole his body had created and tried once again to sever his head from his shoulders with her talons.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he tucked into a roll, going right below her and popping up into defensive stance to block her follow up kick. Gritting his teeth as his crossed arms took the force of her blow, he jumped back, and with the added force of her kick, quickly gained as much ground away from her as possible.

"Alright, let's see how you deal with this!" he yelled out as he crossed his arms in front of his face and several black sphere's around the size of a man's palm formed around his body. 'Shinra Tensei!" he yelled as he throughout his arms, using the gravitational push to fire off the spheres made of his chakra at high speeds all around the room they were in.

Anko snarled as she brought up her talons and deflected as many as she could, only allowing a few to impact her directly.

However, the one's that did hit her didn't simply bounce off her skin and roll across the floor. No, they stuck to her body liken they were covered in glue. Confused as to what was happening, she tried to pry one off of her arm, only for her hand to stick to it, causing her to snarl in anger and thrash around, trying to free her now stuck hand.

Letting out a quick breath, Roku shot his hands out to his sides and began to focus his chakra. "Alright, I hope this works…"

And with that, a blast of his chakra shot out of his palms, and was instantly absorbed by the surrounding spheres, causing them to expand in size, and weight.

Feeling the sudden addition of weight to the spheres covering her body, Anko was forced to the ground, struggling to stay on her feet.

"Alright, now, this!" Roku called out as he quickly slammed his palms together and the remaining spheres all rose into the air and converged onto the cursed woman.

"AAAHHH!" she yelled in pain as several heavy spheres slammed into her body, inadvertently sticking her to the ground and keeping her from moving. Now, trapped and immobile, Anko let out a roar of frustration as she futilely tried to free herself.

Her opponent, now panting from exertion, gave a weary smile and chuckled to himself. "Man...didn't think that would actually work…." he panted between breaths.

' _Well done, now, before she figures out a way to free herself, try to remove the tainted chakra from her system!'_ the old sage called to his host as Roku gave a tired nod before advancing on Anko's downed position.

"Okay….here goes nothing…" he said as he placed a hand on the side of her neck, directly over the cursed seal.

" _I call upon the Human path to expel the taint within this human's soul, by your power, free her!"_

. . . .

 **(A/N): To be continued…**

 **GUESS WHO AIN'T DEAD!? THIS GUY YA GOOF'S!**

 **Omg, the amount of shit I have had to deal with over this Holiday season was just flabbergasting.**

 **It wasn't bad shit, just shit that got in the way of my writing schedule.**

 **First I had my sister's wedding to go to, and like the genius I am, I didn't bring my laptop. Then once I get back I housed some of my friends visiting from Ohio, had fun, and then had to house my Sister and her boyfriend, who decided to propose to her while we went to Universal's Harry Potter World. Now, I am in no way shape or form a Harry Potter fan, but that place was awesome.**

 **AND NOW, I'm dealing with a very unresponsive Coast Guard Recruiter who won't take the time of day to tell me if the medical forms I requested to be sent to him (ALMOST A MONTH AGO) ever made it to him. And then when I did call him to check in, he says the forms he got weren't good enough. GREAT.**

 **Sorry for not updating in so long, but I've just been under a LOT of shit. My creative muse has been trying to shoot itself for the last couple of weeks and I've been feeling like crap.**

 **But yeah.**

 **In lighter news, I'm a Beta for my friend Anonymous Jonin in his attempt at a RWBY fic. Go check it out, me and him have been sucked into the RWBY fandom with no hope of escape. I also feel like his story is AWESOME so far, so be a pal and check it out!**

" **AQUA: The First Step"** **by Anonymous Jonin**

 **Happy belated Holiday, Happy belated birthday to me, and happy to be BACK!**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like always, I'll see ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Recovery

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own Naruto...Ya'll need to remember that…**

. . . .

The Oracle: Remastered

. . . .

Chapter 16: Recovery

. . . .

 _Previously_

 _"I call upon the Human path to expel the taint within this human's soul, and by your power, free her!"_

. . . .

The first thing Anko did was cover her eyes from the blinding lights that hung above her. Groaning loudly as she rolled onto her side, she tried to pull her sheets over her head to block out the infernal lights and go back to sleep. And she would have, if it weren't for the rather deep voice that spoke up from just beside her bed.

"You know, you're gonna have to get up at some point."

Anko stirred and looked to where the voice was coming from and blearily opened her eyes. "Shut up…" she grumbled when she saw who it was sitting in a chair beside her bed.

Roku sighed and leaned back while shaking his head in exasperation. "You're not even gonna ask why you're in the hospital, are you?"

Blinking a little to let her eyes clear away the spots in them from the light, she just stared at him for a moment. "I'm in the hospital?" she asked in tired surprise before looking around and noticing that she was indeed in a hospital room, complete with grossly white walls and that certain sterile smell all hospitals seemed to share. "How the hell did I end up here?"

She decided to look to herself and take stock. Her chest was wrapped in bandages, constricting her lungs slightly. Her arms and legs also had a few bandages wrapped around them as well as one on her cheek. "Huh, what'd I do, fight a bull while drunk?" she joked before looking back at Roku, her eyes widening and her face paling when she saw him.

He was pretty much in the same boat as she was when it came to injuries, except he had quite a few more bandages over his chest, the wrapping in some places colored in a dull red, indicating he had been bleeding and probably needed a fresh wrapping.

"Well, something like that I guess…" The Uzumaki said as he gingerly reached up to rub the back of his head. "Do...Do you remember anything that happened last night?" he asked, stuttering slightly in an awkward fashion.

Taking a moment to process his question, Anko thought back on the night before, only for blanks to come up in her memory. "I...I don't really do? All I remember was going to visit you...I think we got in an argument about something, but it's all fuzzy and I can't really remember what it was about. But, after that...nothing." she said as she tried to recall more from what happened, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what had happened.

Roku sighed as he listened to her recounting of what happened the night before and nodded his head a few times. "Yeah, you came by last night...but, you were acting strange. You were angry and yelling at me, calling me a liar and stuff like that. Then...well...your curse mark started to act up…"

Anko's eyes widened and her skin began to pale in fear, her hand instinctively going to the base of her neck were the curse mark sat. However, she felt something off when her hand touched her neck. It felt strange, tender almost, like a burn was finishing healing where the mark was.

"What...what happened?" she asked in a small voice, beginning to connect the dots. Looking at Roku's injuries, as well as her own, she could guess what exactly happened after that.

Roku sighed and adjusted himself in his seat with a small grimace of pain. "After that, I had to subdue you. You wouldn't listen to anything I said and just coming at me. The curse mark almost took you over completely, and had I not pulled out all the stops to get you to stay down, it would have most likely killed you." he explained before another sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "Of course…" he continued with a slight pause. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that mark ever again after last night."

Anko blinked in confusion, not understanding what he meant by them not needing to worry about the curse mark anymore, and why suddenly had a coy smirk on his face.

And then realization hit her like a sack of bricks. "No…" she breathed out in shock as her hand frantically rubbed over the spot where the curse mark once was, trying distinguish if the white haired Uzumaki was telling the truth. "You didn't...no way you…"

"You damn well better believe I did." Roku laughed out before wincing in pain with a hand going to his ribs to try and sooth himself. "Damn, probably shouldn't laugh...But yeah, you better believe I got rid of that disgusting excuse for Fuinjutsu. Took a bit to keep you still long enough to extract it from your chakra network, but I somehow was able to manage i-" he tried to explain before a weight plowed into his chest, causing him to cough and seeth in pain before looking down and noticing just what had hit him.

"Thank you...thank you…" Anko cried into his chest, thanking him over and over again. She held onto him like a lifeline, even though her arms protested her movement and her ribs felt like they were cracking from the sudden movement, she didn't care, she just kept holding onto him.

Roku had to bite back a groan of pain as he gingerly wrapped his arms around her and just let her ride this out. "Anko I-" he tried to say, only for another voice to call out from the doorway of the room.

"Anko-neesan! Roku-niisan!" A blond blur shouted as Naruto rushed into the room, colliding with the two injured teens and getting in on the hug by wrapping his small arms and legs around the two of them while his own tears threatened to fall. "Please don't fight anymore!" he yelled into Roku's side as he began to sniffle, his eyes clamped shut as he tried to burrow his way into the both of them.

Roku chuckled as he brought an arm around the blond and pulled him, and by extension Anko, in closer. "Don't worry kiddo, I think that's all the fighting were gonna do for a while now."

"I indeed hope so…" the authoritative voice of the Hokage called from the door. "Because if you two decide to go another round, I'll need to put in some real money for damage control." Sarutobi finished after folding his arms over his chest and leveling a playful glare at the two injured adults.

"Old man!" Naruto called as he extracted himself from the two young adults and ran up to the two elderly Hokage. "What're you doin' here!?" he said in excitement before latching onto him in a fierce hug.

Chuckling lightly at the boys antics, he ran a hand through the blonds golden locks before gently pushing the boy off of him. "Well, I had heard that these two got into a bit of a spat and ended up in the hospital for it, so I decided to come and check up on them and see if I needed to set them straight, but I am happy that that won't be needed." he said before narrowing his eyes at Roku. "And I was under the impression from your nurse that you were supposed to still be in bed, Uzumaki-san. So, you best head on back to your room so you don't aggravate your wounds anymore then you already have." he gestured to the slowly reddening bandages wrapped around the young man's chest, earning a defeated sigh from the boy.

"Yes yes, I'm going." he said in a slightly defeated tone. He started to stand up, wincing slightly at the action before slowly walking towards the door, but not before throwing Anko another smile. "We'll talk later…" was all he said to her before he left the room and headed back to his own.

"Aww, but I wanted to be with Roku-niisan and Anko-neesan more…" Naruto pouted as Hiruzen ushered the boy over to one of the ANBU that were standing guard in the hallway.

"Now, Naruto-kun, they both need their rest, so why don't you let Inu here take you home and come back tomorrow morning." the Hokage offered in a kind tone, earning another pout from the blond, but also an understanding nod.

"Fine," he grumbled before looking back to Anko, "Bye Anko-neechan!" he called before Inu placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, and before the Snake Mistress could even get a word out, disappeared in a blur of movement with the boy in tow.

Anko looked to the Hokage and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when he held up a hand, signaling her to remain quiet. "Anko-san," he started in a calm tone. "You don't know how sorry I am that _he_ was able to get into the village and cause your curse seal to act up the way it did…" this earned a startled expression from the snake mistress, her eyes going wide as her hands gripped the blankets she sat under, her knuckles turning white from the strength of her grip.

" _That bastard was here!?"_ she screamed to herself, wondering just how in the hell he was able to infiltrate the village, and why he had targeted her in particular.

But, before she could start to go off on a tangent of questions, the Hokage silenced her again. "However," he cut her off and continued to speak. "I need to inform you that due to your actions while under the seals influence, I had to call in an emergency evacuation of the area you and Uzumaki-san were fighting in, and because of this, the civilian council is calling for blood due to the amount of property damage and the scare you gave the civilians last night." he explained to her, making her pale in worry at just what was going to happen. Even though this was mostly a shinobi matter, civilian lives were threatened in the process, and with the full backing of the civilian council, she knew that her Hokage was going to be hard pressed to refuse any form of discipline.

She swallowed heavily and kept her eyes on the elderly Hokage in front of her. "So…" she started out slowly. "What is to become of me?"

Taking a moment to let out a small sigh, the Hokage looked her in the eye before he responded. "One month probation, along with some community service to help repair the damage you and Uzumaki-san caused to the village." he said with a small smirk, causing Anko to blink in confusion.

"T-that's it?" she stuttered out after a moment, perplexed by the leniency of the punishment.

Chuckling to himself, Hiruzen nodded and folded his hands behind his back. "Well, I had to do something to get them off my back, even with how insignificant it may seem, I just needed to do something as a so of impartiality, I never said your punishment was going to be anything sevier."

Anko flopped down onto her back and gave out a heavy relief filled sigh before wincing slightly in pain from the quick movements. "Thank Kami…" she groaned out before tilting her head to look back up at her Hokage. "Was there anything else that you needed to tell me Hokage-sama?"

Taking a moment to ponder the question, he slowly began to shake his head and moved to leave the room. "No, the information I have can wait once you're released and have had your rest. Oh, and by the way, your nurse said you would be released tomorrow morning." he said before exiting out of the room.

"What about Roku-kun?" she asked before he could close the door behind him.

"Well, he'll be stuck in here for at least another week to let his injuries heal. From what the doctors could tell me, he has some pretty bad lacerations over his chest that will most likely scar, and he strained his eyes heavily in the fight, I was amazed he was even able to walk out here honestly." he told her before mumbling the last part to himself, however she was able to catch what he had said, a pained expression coming across her face just thinking of hurting her friend as badly as she had.

And without any further words between the two, the door to Anko's room closed, leaving her to herself and her thoughts.

Rolling onto her side, Anko looked out the window that was next to her bed, peering out at the blue sky behind the shades that covered the glass.

"...He said he loved me…"

. . . .

"I don't know if I should kick your teeth in, or just send you flying back out that window, Jiraiya-san…" Roku growled as the white haired Sannin slipped into the Rinnegan bearers hospital room, said bearer lying in his bed, facing the ceiling, not even sparing a glance at the Sage of Myobokuzan.

Jiraiya blinked at the prone young man. "Wow, tough crowd…" he grumbled before leaning on the window sill. "I've just got a few questions for ya kid, no need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Yeah, alright, but I've got one for you." Roku bit back at the older man, his rippled eyes striking the man with an icy gaze.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the disrespectful child. "Oh, and what's that kid?"

"Where have you been for the last five years?"

Jiraiya blinked in confusion, taken aback by the Uzumaki's contempt filled question. "What? The hell are you getting at here kid?"

Roku just sneered at the man and lowered his head back down onto his pillow, a deep frown adorning his face, an expression he rarely ever used. "You know exactly what I mean Jiraiya," he started, his voice calm and cold, not even using an honorific with the man's name. "There is a small blond child who had been struggling to get by and find someone who would actually accept him as a person, all until I arrived in the village and finally gave him someone to lean on...And here I am wondering why in the _fuck_ you weren't here before I was!" He finished with a snarl, his eyes glowing a menacing grey as he let contempt for the man in his room permeate the air with his killing intent, it being so potent, even Jiraiya felt a small bead of sweat forming on his brow.

Jiraiya looked at the young man in shock before his eyes narrowed and he also let his presence be felt in the room, his chakra pumping through his limbs to help in his intimidation. "And just how do you know about my position with the brat, _kid_?" he asked, stressing his intent that Roku was still beneath him as he pumped out a more potent intent then the young man could even hope to match at the level he was currently at.

However, if this in any way bothered him, he didn't let it show. He kept his gaze just as deadly and refused to back down from the Sannin. "I know a lot of things, _toad_ , and if anyone took even a glance at the boy without there being any form of malice for him because of the Fox, they could damn well see the resemblances between him and his father. And I know for a fact, you promised to take care of him in case anything happened to his parents, so don't act like you have the high ground with me where if I never came around you would have condemned an innocent child to a life of isolation and lovelessness."

Jiraiya's presence faded from the room at this, his tense shoulders slacking as he leaned heavily against the window sill. "I know…" he whispered as he brought a hand up to his face and gently massaged his brow and gave a heavy sigh. "I fucked up, alright...I had to chose between keeping my word to the man I saw as my own son, and doing my duty to my village and keeping my spy network in check, and I chose to go back on my word to keep the entirety of the village safe. I know there was something I could have done to make sure the ki- _Naruto_ , got what he needed, maybe even stopped by every now and then to check up on him...But that's all I would have been able to give him, a fleeting moment and the constant disappointment of having to watch the person closest to him leave over, and over again. I that what you wanted for him? To make him watch as I leave him every time he needs me? To only see a friendly face maybe once a year, twice at most? To know the only person there for him would never actually be able to be _there_ for him?"

Roku let his glare lighten, but not disappear entirely. "It still would have been something, Jiraiya. You have no idea went complete solidarity can do to a person, especially a child. He would have grown knowing _no one_ would be there for him, knowing that if he suddenly disappeared, that the ones around him would just shrug their shoulders and smile that the 'demon brat' wasn't there to be a pest anymore. Having something is better than nothing. And that's exactly what he would've had if I never came here looking for Kushina, _nothing_."

Jiraiya stayed silent for a long moment, contemplating the young man's words and shaking his head at how right the boy was. He tried to open his mouth to state his mind, only for the younger man to interrupt him. "Naruto is all alone right now, with both me and Anko-chan being in the hospital. I don't feel it's safe for him to be on his own for too long, especially with what has been tried in the past year…" he let his words hang in the air, letting them sink in so Jiraiya would take the hint.

Nodding to himself, Jiraiya stood up from the window sill and prepared to leave back out the window. "The old man wants to ta-" he started to say before he was cut off once again.

"And tell him he's on thin ice with me at the moment. Don't think for a moment that I didn't notice you two watching the fight the entire time. If he wants anything from me, he can get off his ass and ask for it himself."

Blinking in surprise, Jiraiya couldn't help the nervous chuckle he let out before hopping up onto the sill and crouching low to jump off. "Take care, Roku-san. I'll see ya around." And with that, he left the Uzumaki alone and headed off to do something he should have done five years ago.

Roku grunted before settling himself into his bed and giving out a loud yawn. "Ya better be back soon, ya old perv…"

. . . .

 **(A/N): TO BE CONTINUED…**

… ***sigh*...Yeah I'm back…..sup?**

 **I cannot begin to say how sorry I am for not updating for so long. A LOT of shit has been going on in my** _ **real**_ _**life**_ **, and it has been really affecting me and my willingness/wanting to write.**

 **I...I was in a pretty dark place for a little bit.**

 **But, I'm back, and I WANT to keep writing.**

 **If any of you have looked at my profile lately, you would notice that I posted a** **IMPORTANT UPDATE** **there explaining that, yeah, I can't really commit to a writing schedule and even though this sounds really douchey to say, but,** **They will get done when they get done** **.**

 **Now, good news, I just got back to working on my other stuff as well. My Finale for "The First Immortal" is about half way done at a little over 6000 words, and I have about 1200 words into chapter 12 of "The Twice Caged Bird", so look forward to those coming out soonish, I dunno :/**

 **Remember to REVIEW! And like** _ **ALWAYS**_ **, I will see ya next time!**


End file.
